


NaNoWriMo 2019 but Google translated

by Octobyte13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobyte13/pseuds/Octobyte13
Summary: First attempt at NaNoWriMo, from Spanish to English in Google Translator
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. [1,676]

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER (place at the beginning):
> 
> The characters mentioned are fictional and live in a fictional world. Any resemblance to real people or characters under another name is a coincidence.
> 
> READ WITH DISCRESION: This novel contains homo-romantic relationships, nut traces, indirect mentions of physical harm and mention of different illegal activities that the author suggests not to imitate under any circumstances.

On a slightly cold night, a young woman with bright cyan hair like the sky and deep blue eyes like those of a wolf, has her own plans . Nothing complicated, learn tricks to live abroad, in case of emergency or just for fun. That night she went out with a pocket knife, her practical denim pants, a jacket of a color like wine, already faded by so much use, gloves of fabric to protect your hands, your favorite pair of black shoes with white ribbons and covered with a rubber-like material on the sole and the lace to protect the fingers and style. His fluffy hair, his innocent look. No idea what was about to happen that night.

His plan was to look for a tree of a strong and flexible wood, to cut one of its branches and make a bow for hunting. In his mind it was a precaution, an instinct that insisted on learning to perform one and fend for herself in the wild was absolutely necessary. Of course, living in the city was slightly difficult to achieve such things, from hunting the poor animals with various diseases due to the contamination of humans to the few trees that sometimes left in some vacant lot, on the outskirts of roads or some parks without being caught and fined for property damage ... again.

That night he had managed to find a tree that could fit his uses. Thin branches, strong but flexible, behind a park, in a field with tall grass and grass that clearly had not been pruned for a long time. It was perfect and it was far from the law and curious eyes. The young woman with a little difficulty climbed to one of the branches in the middle part of the tree, her short stature and poor physical condition only allowed her to do so much. As he cut pieces of the base of the branch something very peculiar caught his attention. Unusual could be said, even supernatural, a grim overwhelming presence that gave mixed feelings to the young girl with blue hair and not to mention a curious but strong lemon scent.

Without much thought and completely captivated by the citrus fragrance, the young woman turned towards the direction where she felt the presence, delighting her sense of smell with that magical essence. What he saw was enough to frighten his innate desires to create weapons and tools with his own hands. A terrifying shadow of the darkest color he has seen in his life , although he lived at night and preferred to walk through the shadows whenever he could to protect his skin resembling chocolate with milk and coffee , that shadow seemed to steal the light around itself and in return to distill its characteristic smell of the yellowish fruit that the young woman liked so much .

Despite having already detected that presence with her sight, smell and ability to feel her imposing presence, she had not got close enough to the woman. With an incredible speed that presence crashed into the earth, leaving a hole where it hit at great speed and with tremendous force, as if it had fallen from the same sky and caused an explosion with the impact. Its force was such that the object crawled for 4 meters until it stopped completely, leaving something similar to the black oil in its pure state where it had passed and eliminating the plant sets a few centimeters around the path of destruction it had left.

Returning to our young protagonist, who due to the shocking vision and rumble that the aforementioned shadow has made, has forgotten everything he had planned and returned to one of his most basic instincts; run away. Although after a few moments the only thing I could think about is that in retrospect it was a very bad idea to jump from a height of two meters and a few centimeters without really knowing how to land on your feet safely. Without really feeling the pain that she should really have since her system was saturated with adrenaline, she froze for a moment and watched the shadow approach her. The young woman without emitting a sound other than that of her agitated breathing and the soft sounds of her clothes moving through the grass saw that dark and citrus being moving like a living metal liquid. Without having more time to react that shadow was put on the young woman and incredibly understood with that being.

The dark object was now covering the entire body of the young woman, who managed to feel a comfortable warmth that has given her a certain sense of peace . He covered half of his torso down and surrounded her as if it were a hot liquid that moved with his own will. The young woman's mind was filled with thoughts she did not understand, but in the depths of her being there were various feelings; sadness, nostalgia, happiness, betrayal. Ignoring the situation and the fear the girl has felt, she thought, but what happened to you? What are you? Why do you feel that way? The shadow shuddered around the body of the now curious woman. And with a slight palpitation it has given her a feeling that these questions do not matter and that for this being to survive it was absolutely necessary that the young woman lend her a little of her energy in a way that was very alien to what she knew .

The citrus creature, with a clear ability to change its shape to its own desires, has covered part of the young woman's clothes with her own mass. Insightfully, he has lowered the zipper of his jacket to gently take it off while the rest that had covered her has begun to take the insurance from the buckle of the belt around his waist over the denim pants of the young woman, who slightly felt how the carnal desire within it increased. The strange being with the woman inside her watery black body took her clothes off and stroked her legs and thighs. To the touch for the woman it was as if several hands touched and consented at the same time with the sole purpose of inciting her, her mind blank and slightly gone as if the moment was taking place on some distant television that she can barely hear, although at at the same time he let herself go almost reaching his physical limit of lascivious tension. Now sharing a slight mental, emotional bond and going beyond simple games on the delicate skin of the excited young woman, she has felt how the dark being has completely removed her clothes and interiors from the waist down and as parts of the form of that has traveled her skin under her cotton shirt to reach her breasts and stimulate her warm nipples. A smooth sensation similar to silk, with the movements of a tongue but without moisture, with more freedom and with a temperature slightly higher than that of a normal human . Her heart pounding at the same pace as the movements that so seduced the young woman, who played right where they should, exactly at the pressure that made the young woman gasp from excitement, in those places that even she didn't know could cause that tingling sensation in the center of your physical figure and make your whole body shiver. At the right time when the young woman couldn't stand it anymore, without saying a word or giving any sign, she felt the figure step near her crotch, as if they were multiple tentacles of soft smooth material, around her clit with a small rapid movement almost similar to that of a vibration and using the young woman's own moisture after those precise movements in her most erogenous zones , beginning to penetrate the most secret and , at this moment , predominantly part of her body which has An irresistible desire to continue stimulating until you reach an ecstasy that you already know is approaching. The tentacles breaking through the damp hole of the young woman, stretching with the right thickness and depth for the girl, moving and twisting in such a way that it stimulated the girl in all her key genital areas. In the clitoris with circular movements, inside the vagina with a movement similar to that made by the waves of the water to massage the upper part where each subtle upward movement was more than enough to send pleasure throughout the interior of the girl to the point that he felt that his own body was falling apart in a sea of pleasure and he was one with that mysterious being who needed to give her pleasure to receive something in return. It did not last long after the penetration that the girl reached ecstasy, twisting and panting as if they had spent more than three hours doing intense physical activities without even hydrating properly. But it wasn't over there, the being continued to specifically stimulate that upper part inside the girl and outside her clitoris, the delicate skin of her soft and bulky abdomen, her tickly sides and even for her delicate neck so deprived of alien contact that by a short moment has lost sanity to be stimulated in so many places at the same time, with each movement up the tentacle inside her an ecstasy like she had never felt in her life invaded her body for something she would describe as waves after waves of pure pleasure and gross which caused his entire body to tense and have slight spasms with each pulse that the muscles within his vagina made, although one of his normal orgasms lasts 25 seconds this would have extended to a trance of 35 seconds more. Overcoming the limit of his body and about to fall fainted by the overstimulation that the creature had given her.


	2. [1,745]

Without knowing what has really happened, a young woman lies in the grass at night in a vacant lot, without pants, after copulating with a strange creature that has fallen from the sky and even with the glow of such an act invading her body that is at Edge of losing consciousness. For a moment the young woman sees how the creature, with which she has had a strange lascivious and emotional connection, takes a humanoid form similar to that of a woman with a figure neither too thin nor too stocky, similar to her own appearance . The woman with blurred vision and incredible fatigue only manages to see how that figure approaches her before losing consciousness.

A few hours later the young woman wakes up in her apartment. Comfortably lying on your own bed as if everything that happened had been a dream. Go around and notice that it is already day. For the position and color of the sun outside your window, it is estimated to be approximately half a day. His first thought has been to relax the moment with food, almost instinctive when he has been living alone for so long.

She tries to get up and at the moment she manages to support her right foot on the floor she manages to feel the painful pain of a sprained ankle, nothing that has not happened before, but annoying anyway. He leans mostly on his left foot and jumping around approaches his closet, where he has reusable bandages stored for this type of occasion. Again jumping with his right leg elevated to avoid contact with the floor and cause more pain, he returns to his bed and sits down to immobilize his ankle.

In his mind the words sound "I should take a pain pill ... but first I have to eat something or I will break my stomach" made sense "what a list you are , Alex " and with a light giggle he jumps to leave the room to go to the main room, where to your left is the living room and to your right is the kitchen. Now, in the room where she maintains her electronic equipment normally, she sees a blonde woman who feels she knows, but at the same time she doesn't know. She wore some of the clothes that the perplexed young woman had stored in her wardrobe, the other woman wore a bright yellow hair, slightly greenish on the tips for some reason, slightly more brown but reddish skin at the same time , with spots on the skin in patterns that clearly gave the idea of being tattoos, rings on his arms, wrists and an x on his face, general physical structure quite similar; neither too tall nor too short, neither too thin nor too thick, not to mention a slight citrus aroma in the distance. His gaze fixed on the monitor of his personal computer, illuminating his blue eyes that moved slightly from left to right quickly, giving the impression of reading something on the screen. His eyes quickly fixed on the young woman who had just left the room and the figure turned to her - You woke up! - the woman exclaimed with a smile, her teeth were clearly visible ; pointed like a crocodile ready s to start and tearing flesh from their prey. Although the woman was intimidating she could be clearly glad to see Alex, who a little confused manages to babble a few words - What ... But who ... when .... That?-

-Oh- the other figure let out a slight laugh - it seems you don't remember me, last night I needed your help and you well ... you know-

The blue-haired girl blushed -A-ah, yes ... I remember-

There was a small pause between their conversation while the cyan-haired girl searched for words to express herself among the blurry memories of the previous night. -What was that?

-It's complicated- the other woman replied –Let me start with the fact that we have been friends for a couple of eons and that is possible because I am something that your current race would call “demons” -

-Got damn?-

\- It is complicated, according to the information I obtained from your memories, because we are not “evil creatures that incite the human to sin” - he said gesturing with his hands to denote how absolutely ridiculous that sounds.

-M-memo ...? - Alex stammered before being interrupted by the bizarre woman with whom he was chatting, one of his arms under the shirt he borrowed became completely black as the form that caused her fear last night and took the form of several tentacles that took her by the arms, waist and legs to pull her and place it on the woman's legs. In the instant that their bodies made contact a conversation happened inside their minds. That conversation explained that her “friend” has the ability to communicate telepathically through physical contact, which has thus succeeded in giving Alex the maximum pleasure last night , to borrow some of his sexual energy in this case, read his memories and knowledge of the current era and take some of your genetic information to create the illusion of your current human figure . His telepathic conversation explained that by this means he has managed to read all the memories of the young woman and thus learn a little about the current era, which led her to have a particular taste for technology and spent the night learning new programming languages because It seemed funny. And finally that her definition of “demons” was the closest to the kind of being she is, but that there is no black and white, that she is a being from another plane who can live on the earthly plane and survive the passage of time from the beginning to the end of the universe, a being as old and mystical as those from the stories of the famous HP Lovecraft that Alex remembered so much, but without disadvantages or end of the world since it is almost impossible to interfere with race issues different, with the exception of minor actions that would have very few consequences and would not affect the balance of the world. Their conversation ended when the blue-haired girl sat on the legs of the mysterious woman. –Can you tell me Citrus, by the way, is the most appropriate thing I found in your mind.-

-Citrus ... - he said quietly -Definitely it is a nickname that would give you-

\- Correct, I am also aware that you would eventually be uncomfortable if I use telepathy all the time - the blonde added as she turned to look at the monitor again and her arm returned to the human figure she had just moments ago, which she placed on Alex's waist , who felt slightly sorry but glad to be sitting on someone else's legs –It's always fun to visit you, we make an incredible duo and see how civilizations progress on this plane is just tender, they do so many things to distract and spend time Despite their short lives. Anyway , I think you're hungry, right? -

-Maybe …… if I'm hungry, I'll go cook something-

-Don't do it, you made a sprain because of the scare I gave you so let me do it. I don't have enough energy to heal you immediately but in a few days you'll be fine, and we'll continue to share energy for a while - I say Citrus as his left arm again changes shape to tentacles that subtly took Alex and placed her in the chair in front of his monitor After Citrus stood up - use her, just don't touch the window that is in Russian, she is a client who needs a hacker - she added when she started walking to the kitchen, her arm returned to her human form in a quick instant.

Without even using his monitor, Alex was only stunned for a couple of minutes trying to process what he is living at the time . He turned to look at the direction where Citrus was, who had been cooking for a while, but he couldn't help feeling a slight tingling in the pit of his stomach when he saw another humanoid figure in his own apartment, which has been lonely for so long since he Mute. The only thing the young woman could think about was the movement that figure made and how much it warmed her to see her movements. Her curves a little more defined than her own, her skin with a slightly darker tone and warmer to the touch according to the moments when she could feel her skin. In his mind the lascivious ideas of what he could do with that ancestral being that promised friendship ran like wild horses. And in reality she never doubted that friendship, from the moment she saw her approach in a monstrously unknown way. The feeling that his presence gave her was like nothing he had recently, something that surely transcended time and his own human life.

Almost as if reading his mind without the need for physical contact Citrus tells her –It is possible to be reborn, it is actually a choice and there is a certain period that you perceive with your soul but that does not really run on this plane of existence. That is, if you exist but you are basically frozen in time, and you must meditate on your own life and decisions, so you can choose if you remember what you did before or if you start from scratch - the mysterious blonde talked to her while cooking for Alex. –It's interesting, you usually choose to always start from scratch and we always get along. You choose to be my friend and that is very important for me and you still have the majority of your personality and only adapt to the times and at a certain age I decide to visit you.

Alex simply nodded and made soft sounds to confirm to Citrus that he was actually listening and paying attention - Age to have SEX - he said loudly as he looked at Alex with a mischievous smile, then began to laugh a little loudly. Alex's sexual tension was felt in the environment.

-You have been very alone and if your sexual energy is predominant, you will be very sleepy these days, but do not worry I take care of everything- Citrus said as he brought her a plate with crashed eggs and a funny cartoon of a happy face Quickly made with tomato sauce - Go ahead, he says - he said with a big smile on his face - it's great to be with you.


	3. [1,734]

With his teary eyes and happiness in his heart and mind, Alex feels appreciated for the first time in a long time thanks to the words of Citrus and his small but gentle act of preparing food and giving a special touch to it. -Do you want some water? - asks the blonde.

-Yes, thanks- the other woman responds with a little difficulty and food in her mouth

"Do you want to know about the Russians?" He asks as he goes to have a glass to serve water, it becomes obvious that he knows where everything is and every corner of Alex's apartment as if she were.

-Mhm- he replied with a curious tone and with his mouth shut while he ate and stared at her.

\- When reviewing your memories, I noticed that you studied a bit of high school programming, it shows that you liked it a lot and I took so much interest that I looked for new programming languages all night and ... wait, I had already said that, right? - he asked as he turned to see her.

-Mhm ... - he snorted with a more neutral whole, with a little doubt and gestured with one of his hands to follow.

-Ah, okay okay, to not make it so long I learned to hack and I have a line of Russian customers who are asking to decode some things, steal crypto-coins, banks, revenge ... that kind of thing- he said, serving some water from a half-filled lone jug that perched on the kitchen counter

The blue-haired girl swallowed the food she had in her mouth - Oh, how quickly you got a job, I can trust that Russians will not come with machine guns to the apartment, right? - he asked mockingly.

-Haha there is definitely nothing to worry about, I learn faster than a human could imagine- he replied as he walked towards Alex .

Alex took a little more food and put it in his mouth, leaned back his chair, very similar to that of an office and closed his eyes as he enjoyed it with a small smile and clear pleasure on his face.

Citrus when he saw her felt tender - Oh, how cute are you? -

Alex blushed a little when he heard those words and saw her sidelong -It is very good, if you have my memories you should know that nobody has been cooking for me for a long time-

-Well ... if I know, although I'd rather hear it from you when you're done if it doesn't bother you.-

Alex saw her and brought the plate to his mouth and with the help of the fork he pushed the last pieces into his mouth, at the end Citrus made a gesture with his hand to receive the plate and with the other he gave her a glass of water, an act to which Alex smiled at her with his cheeks full of food which made Citrus feel even more tender. Without really seeing Alex, Citrus's arm was painted black and stretched out to leave the plate in the laundry room –Aww, what a pretty little face- he expressed as his arm returned to its normal position and figure.

Alex swallowed the last bit of food and looked the other way, avoiding seeing the other woman's eyes directly -Y-enough, he said with a slight giggle of sorrow and a smile on his face because despite being sorry he liked the compliments of her friend, who laughed and smiled at her. Alex after a brief moment sees her again - But if you want to hear ... the story of my life is that I grew up with a dachshund. You should know about the story of the boy who was raised by wolves, right? - he said before drinking some water.

-Yes, in another life you two got along very well-

-Oh? Is seriously?-

-Of course, I have no reason to lie to you-

-Well, what things. And well, if I had family but they never were nor cared for me, I had to use myself and I learned almost everything I know about that dog ... bitch, I didn't want to say it like that but neither way.-

-Mmm ... yes, yes. It shows, but it's not bad, so you manage to survive- Citrus managed to add after a brief pause while taking one of the chairs in the living room to sit with his already mentioned tentacles of dark matter which after sitting he went to the right leg Alex to massage her near the ankle, Alex without resistance helped by adjusting his leg.

-Oh, that feels good ... it's so warm- he said as he closed his eyes to relax and leaning his head back from the computer chair -In my last years of school I also had a sprain and could not afford medical services or anyone He realized that I did not go to class for a month ... After I graduated, I moved, took a vile job in a call center to keep my apartment and use my free time to learn new things ... I should call to warn that I will not go days, I don't want to go with a sprain-

-Oh yeah. I didn't mention it but I pretended to be you and signed your resignation- added the blonde.

-Rays ... well, they should give me my last pay, it should be about a month and could give me enough time to look for something else- she said without any discomfort, in part she felt quite relieved to be able to get rid of that job.

-Look, with hacking I have made six of your monthly salaries in less than two hours, in the end I feel a little guilty that you have finished like this, let me give you the luxury of being able to relax for once in your life and maybe you see your friends when you get better, in the end I should not even strive to take jobs of this kind, and in the long term and I mean a VERY LONG TERM nothing happens if I do this kind of thing, in fact I think it's the opposite and I achieve balance the natural order of things a bit.-

-Well ... if it can be that way I don't complain- he said with a mischievous smile -I'm glad I didn't have to go back to that place- he sighed.

"Do you know what else could cheer you up?" Citrus said as his tentacles split into several branches of themselves and took Alex. -A nap? Asked the young woman with cyan hair.

-Definitely! It shows that you are a bit exhausted yet, you would normally think the opposite of someone who has slept for two days in a row-

-Well ... Didn't I die or end up in one of those anime where the protagonist changes the world? What were their names ...? - she asked herself, her body relaxed so Citrus could take her to his room without any problem.

-Isekai- the blonde responds, followed by a slight laugh - it's funny that you think about it but no, it's real life and your sprain proves it. We are here and now, ”she added as she lay on Alex's bed with her slightly suspended in the air with her tentacles, then she pulled Alex close to her body and placed her on top of herself . - Do you like this? -

-Yes, enough- he added before yawning

-A dust to sleep better? - asked the blonde

-P-perhaps ... - Alex stammered, a little flushed -I would not feel comfortable if I slept two days without taking a shower-

-Well, that you have not noticed does not mean that you have not taken care of your own hygiene, you were in a supernaturally comatose state and I took care of that in the morning without you noticing. I think the same way you got used to my lemon smell and that's why you don't feel much the aroma of your tropical soap and shampoo-

"You took care of everything, great," Alex said as he carefully moved one of his hands toward Citrus's head and caressed her. "Maybe if I feel a little lemony aroma, I love it." And while I understand you will help me heal faster if I give you more energy ... so that's fine, tell me what can you do? -

-I can change shapes and read minds. Even at this moment I have more or less an idea of what you want to do ... - He answered the question and transformed both of his hands into his human form to take Alex by the waist. Without Alex finding out, Citrus now had additional human hands sticking out of his shoulders, one he used to move Alex's underwear aside and the other to take off what he had borrowed from her. From the point of view of the young woman above , a dark tentacle took shape below her and between her legs. The strong desire to have it inside her accumulated and her heartbeat accelerated.

With sensual hip movements, Citrus managed to shudder Alex completely, his tentacle rubbing on the crotch of the girl, subtly spreading her lips and gently stimulating her clitoris. The sensual and feminine voice of Citrus whispering - I know what you want ... where ... how ... when ... but in the same way I like to bother you ... until you can no longer ... - Alex closed his eyes to dive into the moment and bit his lower lip Citrus took out his tongue, from a more vivid yellow supernatural than that of his own hair, and it began to stretch and divide in the same way that his supernatural tentacles did, the separations went to each side of Alex's neck and began to lick her subtly, its slightly elevated temperature made the experience something of another world for Alex who let out a groan when he felt Citrus's tongues. The fingers of the young woman with blue hair were intertwined with the golden hair of the other woman to be able to touch and caress her head. While one of Citrus's four hands slid gently down Alex's left thigh to the side of his abdomen until he reached his chest, to play with his nipple between his fingers, that hand making vertical movements where he massaged his chest with his palm and between her ring finger and middle finger she pleasantly pinched the already erect nipple of the brunette. Two of her other hands positioned on her hip, touching her skin and switching between moments to brush the delicate skin of the woman's abdomen on top of her. His last hand still holding the young woman's underwear to the side, moving her hips slowly to stimulate her.


	4. [1,672]

Alex at that time didn't care about anything that wasn't happening in his torso and his skin at that moment. He managed to open his eyes but all there was was the image of a well-known ceiling, blurred in his mind due to the desperation caused by the rubbing and flushing of the blond woman. Feeling the desire to climb through his body and become increasingly unbearable with every push Citrus made the young woman began to gasp. Somehow I knew they were fiddling with her before taking another step.With a little doubt and pride he evaded what the other woman wanted her to do… or were her own desires to be tempted in such a way? Anyway, these thoughts ceased to make sense in her mind, time accelerated for her and the movements of the other woman did not cease. Decidedly Alex made a fist with his hand even with the hair of the blonde in that, he brought his head towards his and between his teeth, with a little anger and authority he said -Fit it now- to what the other woman just nodded in response,their tongues curled around the young woman's neck and rested in those spaces between her neck and shoulders, making a characteristic movement from front to back, as if she were savoring the young woman but at the same time massaging her muscles in some way. The blonde positioned one hand left s on top of the abdomen Alex, and stopped right hand he used to massage her chest symmetrically to hold the body of the desperate, and suddenly a strong move inward you he put all the tentacle he had formed with his peculiar abilities to change form. With a sharp inhalation upon feeling that strange object so deeply from her, the young woman had achieved what the other woman wanted; to be forced to follow, who desperately and quickly made movements to enter Alex again and again. This act was different from the last time, the tentacle felt more rigid and large, not enough to be uncomfortable but not to feel so completely comfortable with the same way he already knew. While playing with her, her physique was more than ready to receive that treatment, completely excited her lubrication dripped with each impulse into her and somehow that tentacle had managed to drain a sticky liquid into the girl which mixed with her own liquids and at the same time caused a slight delay between the friction of the tentacle and its interiors due to the strange layer of elastic sticky matter between them. Without really spending much time since the tentacle was introduced into the girl and without stopping for a single moment, she feels an intense explosion of the same sticky liquid inside her, which was hotter than the hellish woman's dark body reddish skin but only enough to be able to feel the difference between their own temperatures between so much rubbing and arousal. That little explosion pushed the panting young woman with blue hair to the culmination of such an act, causing her soft interior to throb and squeeze the tentacle as if her own body wanted it to be deeper inside herself, the stiff strange member that didn't stop to emanate the viscous liquid from some hole that Citrus had decided to attribute to her and without stopping his movements, which were now synchronized with the pulsations of Alex's strong orgasm , the dense liquid with scaping difficulty between the vaginal entrance and the thick base of the tentacle with each movement, leaving a mess in the buttocks of the young woman, the woman's legs and the bed covers. Alex strongly clutched his hand to the hair of Citrus who had perfectly synchronized his movements with the waves of pleasure that the other girl was feeling, his other hand similarly clung tightly to some fabric that he managed to find by placing it on the bed . She felt how that liquid filled her interior and how it emptied slightly every time Citrus made a backward movement, the liquid became increasingly viscous to the point that it seemed not to break due to the supernatural thickness of it. Due to this viscosity the tentacle movements slowly began to slow down and at different times to the palpitations and beats of Alex who was trying to gasp but already out of breath, on the verge of fainting again. With his tentacle tucked to the base of this, preventing the viscous liquid from escaping from inside the exhausted woman and even making those free movements inside her, as if trying to find the bottom of her saturated interior, Citrus slowly returns her tongue to her normal position, gently lower your hands to the lower abdomen of the girl, where you could feel the pressure and stiffness inside her filled with that exotic liquid, to gently caress her skin, which always so delicate caused her pleasure and made her shiver slightly given the feeling. Alex still feeling strong palpitations coming from his crotch and expanding inside of her apart from his legs and from his torso, without really knowing if they were his own beats or if his physique was still ecstatic. Citrus begins to give hot kisses the neck of the woman rising slightly towards her cheek, Alex's breathing was already beginning to regulate and his hands to relax. Both women close their eyes and kiss, without really knowing what to do. Alex just lets Citrus take the reins of that passionate lip contact, making brief pauses to take a breath.

Citrus raises both of his left hands, gently feeling the young woman's skin. Again he positions one in the lower part of his abdomen and the other places it in the blue hair of the other woman to get closer to his face and have a little more control over his movements. Despite not having the need to do so, Citrus begins to breathe a little harder for Alex who gives her a little pleasure to feel and hear. They pause while Citrus caresses Alex's head with his fingers - Did you like it? - Asks the blonde almost inertia despite already knowing how the other woman feels. Panting slightly with his mouth open, the other woman confirms a "yes" with a movement of his head. "You'll also like it when I take it out," said the blonde, to such words Alex opens her eyes and looks at her doubtfully. "What do you mean?" He asks a little confused.

-Let me show you- the demonic blonde responds by slowly pulling out her tentacle, the sticky liquid trapped inside Alex starting to escape between the two figures, causing a sensation of light friction to the depths of her who without control of her own voice began to groan , feeling a strong tingling that rose from his lower back to the back of his head that caused the hairs on his body to bristle because his interior was still considerably sensitive after orgasm. Alex could feel that liquid coming out of his body along with the mysterious tentacle that caused her so many sensations. The tentacle on its way out, with a small movement like a rebound due to the rigidity it had, was placed again between Alex's lips and gently impacted his clitoris, which caused his inside to narrow, abruptly expelling some of the Dense whitish and opaque liquid . Alex's entire body shuddered above Citrus, facilitating the exit of what was inside her in a continuous flow. The blonde still with her hands on Alex's abdomen manages to feel that the pressure inside her has diminished, the next time she begins to apply pressure on that sensitive area in the fascinated and panting woman to help her expel that liquid out of her interior . E l fluid so thick and sticky, as a hybrid between the sap of certain types of tree and semen of healthy male normal human, leaving its orifice to fall in the bulk and even hardened tentacle Citrus then slide down this to his base and fall into Alex's bed, which was so abundant that to a certain extent he began to fall down the side of the bed, directly on the floor. The fact that all that drool left Alex's body gave her some strange pleasure, which together with the help of Citrus's hands and his gentle massage, managed to get out more easily . That continuous stream of fluid tickled Alex from deep inside, and every movement made by the other woman where he pressed his abdomen caused her to come out with more pressure which gave her a stronger feeling between moments. Already when leaving most of the liquid inside the woman, she felt that she was losing her connection with reality, about to enter an almost wonderful dream with a smile on her face. The blonde kept pressing and doing a type of massage down on Alex's abdomen, until she got the last thing out of that liquid. Casually touching another erogenous zone in the woman, which moaned every time she was pressed in that small area between her mons pubis and her navel. Already weakly and with his breath he calms the woman's moans lost strength until she was the soft breath of a person who has fallen under a deep sleep. Despite their status, Citrus could see a smirk on his face "Wow that are tender human" thought to if same.


	5. [1,769]

Not counting the hours or feeling the passage of time, Alex's exhausted body was busy resting. The energy she shared with her friend was a great price for physicists, although at the same time she was aware that it was a kind of price she had to pay to have the opportunity to be with her and receive incredible supernatural pleasure. While I would not even imagine allowing any other human to do many of the things they had done so far sincethey would be on the verge of pretending that they came out of a horror or homicide movie directly, among other illegal and completely questionable things for the moral alignment of the young woman, at the core of her complete being and her purest essence Alex knew that she could completely trust Citrus That connection that transcends time, life, communication, astral planes , your physique and your mind. Where they can freely fiddle without consequences and having the total confidence that everything would be fine . At the end of all, that security seemed to give her the most pleasure. After a good couple of decades feeling most of the time alone and against the world, he finally had the feeling that he was with someone who would protect her from the cruel world outside.

Feeling that she saw her dreams as a movie by the window from inside a warm home on a dark storm night, the woman wakes up. Looking around, your apartment looks a little cleaner than usual, vaguely remembering that you made a mess before sleeping, notice that there are no stains at all. And even the covers on his bed have been changed to clean ones . When trying to move, he has felt considerable muscular pain in most of his body, although he also notes that the pain in his ankle has almost completely disappeared. She turned to her window and realized that it was dark, no astral body was looked at and the silence was almost absolute “the time must be between 11pm and 3am,” sad white-light poles illuminated the street outside , she had always thought that would look better if it were yellow light but what could be done? It would be a simple aesthetic change, things would remain exactly the same, only of another color to give a different feeling. Alex decided to get up, his pain was enough to notice when he moved his muscles but not enough to be unbearable or difficult to move. Limping slightly as he placed his right foot on the floor he walked towards the living room once more, the space that served as his refuge and private area looked more orderly as well, just like his room. It seems that Citrus had achieved or had some free time, although he was not in the living room or kitchen. A faint sound of running water came from the lonely room at the back of the room, right in the bathroom. The young woman walked towards it and there she saw Citrus who was preparing the shower - Get awake! - she said excitedly when she saw the blue-haired woman.

\- Are you going to take a bath? - the girl asked

\- Only if you want- he replied with a mischievous smile and a little mocking tone -It is for you, I have been taking care of your hygiene when your body is exhausted but I know you would like to take care of it while being aware ... Look! I even put you a chair- he said proudly stretching and running the shower curtain to the top to show it well - you must still be exhausted and I doubt you want to stand -.

-You definitely read my mind- Alex said -These apartments are simple, they have nothing but a simple shower. And while it is a bit lonely and dangerous area ... it is still the best place I've been- he added as he limped towards where the other woman was.

-I know, maybe in a few days we can consider other options. Don't think about that yet, touch the water- he replied as he put his hand under the current of water - it's at the temperature you like.

Alex placed his hand in the same way as Citrus and sighed "Oh, it's warm, thanks," he said with a smile to which Citrus smiled in the same way. Then she began to take off her shirt and panties that she was wearing to sit underwater in the practical chair Citrus had placed for her. Without saying more words Citrus quickly changed his form to that of the dark liquid to sneak out of the shirt and panties he had borrowed from Alex and soon return to his human form with tattoos and get into the shower next to the human.

Subtly place her big breasts with erect nipples on the back of the blue-haired girl and rub them a little - and as I said, I can be here with you if you want, and you definitely want me to do it - she says with a mischievous tone while putting her arms around Alex affectively.

-Well ... yes, I do not understand why but your company is ... comforting and very pleasant- Alex said with his eyes closed and a little leaning forward, enjoying the warm stream of water falling on his head.

The blonde pressed the dispenser in the shampoo bottle to put Alex in the hair , who turned her head back so as not to be in the passage of water - I insist, it is because we have had a platonic relationship for eons, and even though your race has advanced enormously in the last four millennia you can always feel that connection within your being and there is more like that, although our existence and physical resembles more of a modern demon, in attitude we are more like guardian angels- he said while massaging her Alex's head and cleaned his hair.

Alex sighed, the combination of water flowing over his skin and Citrus's gentle movements relaxed her a lot. Is there more like you? - he asked curiously.

-Well ... yes and no ... The plane in which we exist is completely different and we do not even have a language with which to communicate because it is not necessary for us, and not everyone can directly interfere in the physical plane with you. And we do not die precisely in the infinite cycle of life and death of the universe, we only become again , with all our memories .- he explained as he helped Alex to rinse his hair.

-If it is so and we have known each other for so long ... does it not make you sad? - Asked while Citrus took a bath sponge and to apply some liquid soap

-A little, but I am always sure that we get along, in the same way we perceive time and emotions differently from earthly beings. We prefer to have a good time with you when you are present than to feel bad because they are gone, after all we always meet again. Or at least those of us who have a bond like you and me- answered while rubbing Alex's body with the sponge in his right hand, forming abundant foam and altering the length of his left arm to move the head of the shower to where he needed.

-How complicated ... - Alex said thoughtfully, allowing and helping Citrus to touch and manipulate when washing his skin, a mixture of tropical aromas and lemon felt in the room.

At the end of his skin, Citrus placed his right cheek against Alex's left cheek - You should wash your intimacies by yourself, I still need your energy but we should go to the supermarket to buy things for your fridge. I could do it, I already have my own bank account but it would be nice to go for a walk and have some fresh air ... but you tell me ... - he said with a lascivious tone in his voice as he approached the shower head towards the crotch of Alex, who felt the pressure of the water brushing the entrance to his genitals blushed without shaking much. "Well, I will," Alex tried to answer in a serious tone, but it showed in his voice that he really wanted to follow . Citrus couldn't help but laugh a little - good girl! I will go to prepare clothes for us- she said between giggles, shook and left the shower while Alex finished washing his intimacies, a little disappointed that he could not reach anything sexual due to his responsibilities but resigned since Citrus was right . Similarly, from the vents of the bathroom, it was already beginning to hear noise from cars and people on the outside, which meant that it only took a couple of hours for them to start opening businesses. Alex closed the water faucet and made sure he didn't drip the shower. He took a towel, dried his hair, his arms and the front of his torso and then took the towel with both hands and tightened it behind her to dry her back and finally place it around her waist. He dried his feet on a carpet that was positioned outside the shower and moved his fingers a little to feel better, it was softer than normal. Alex walked, no longer limping, to his room where he saw citrus sitting on his bed with a smile , already dressed in clothes that Alex no longer used so much. A black sleeveless t-shirt, a black bandana around his neck, a light denim shorts with torn sleeves that left little to the imagination but with elastic pants adjusted below, with skull patterns on the fabric and boots that had used two or three times before, one of them at a funeral.

-You look so punk- Alex said -You can combine clothes better than me and it looks so good-.

-Use your genetic information to create this body, it is exactly the same as yours. That's why I have your eyes and the mark on your lip. The only thing I changed were aesthetic things like the color and length of the hair, it would have been very rare for you to see an exact clone - the woman explained - you could use it too and look that cool-

Alex blushed and without saying much sighed, defeated and without arguments. Despite finding Citrus attractive she could not look the same way - Someday it will be.


	6. 1,683

Alex's bed already arranged , with the blankets stretched impeccably and with the pillows placed exactly in the position and order that Alex used. And just or in the middle of it were her clothes folded perfectly and symmetrically. Alex sat on the shore and dressed, carefully drying between movements, his blue hair, which is still curving a little cold water. His outfit was a casual one, that if it weren't for Citrus's presence staring at him with a certain tenderness and expectation, he would have thought that she herself had chosen it without thinking. Sports Bra black color , for convenience , type panties tight brieffor women of the same color as the bra , a black shirt that made him feel " cool ", dark denim jeans that were neither too tight nor too baggy and his converse shoes made of bright orange fabric, with the tips and the soles Covers the same white malleable material to prevent fabric wear . Since she had finished she sighs and looks at Citrus who gave her a smile - Do you comb or comb your hair? - asked the blonde.

\- You know that none- replied the young woman and then quickly shook her head to force the excess moisture out of her hair , then quickly adjusted it with her hands to have her regular fluffy hair style and gave a proud smile to the blonde.

-You know that there are still two hours left before the stores start, right? - he asked, smiling back.

There was a small pause where Alex's smile disappeared and he felt a little disappointed, she was already ready enough to go out into the world after several days - You're right - he said with a little disappointment.

-Don't worry, we can hang out. You feel more comfortable with dry hair anyway and ... you can have a cup of coffee in what we expect- said the blonde as she walked towards the door of the room.

-Coffee sounds good, are you going to drink too? - Alex asked.

\- Mmm ... maybe - he said with a mocking tone - only if it is with milk and chocolate.

"Sounds great," he replied with a smile on his face once more.

Alex followed the blonde to the c Ocina, he sat in one of the high chairs that were in front of his desk and he saw put a small Jarrilla aluminum on your stove, which had the exact capacity of two cups, over what you have always needed. Citrus calmly doing it as if it were Alex, and despite having the ability to manipulate his physical form to his desires, she acted completely natural with the human form he had taken for Alex's comfort, who did not find the fact that he changed his figure as easily as something strange but comforted by another humanoid presence in that place.

-What things can you do with your body? - He asked after observing his movements and inquiring into his own mind.

\- Apart from changing forms? Duplicate different types of life between my physique and have them under my control, copies, imitations ... think of a shape-shifter only then ... - paused for a moment to laugh , placing two cups in front of Alex, at the counter - without consequences, Not everything unknown is strange but for me it has great advantages.

-Can you make another copy right now? - he asked curiously.

"Not yet, I don't have enough energy to keep it, but I can do this," said Citrus, whose hand had turned the characteristic dark black color that changed rapidly in the shape of a dog . –Touch, without fear. Do not bite- he said with a mischievous smile and the expression of someone who has just said a bad joke, but that anyway has caused him grace. Alex touched that new figure and although its color was so dark that it did not reflect any light or allow us to see the details of it, it was exactly the same as a real dog, with a soft coat but with the temperature normal Citrus body.

His hand returned to his human form after Alex touched enough, who with a slight gleam in his eyes and a smile saw Citrus - Okay , that was great, it's been a long time since he touched a real dog - Citrus interlaced his fingers with Alex's and he smiled at her, with his other hand he had already served the water and during the moment he was distracted Alex had already applied the correct amount of chocolate, milk powder and coffee to both cups to just stir the liquid.

\- Since your existence has been more prominent, you have liked all kinds of canids. You even have a mild lycanthropy, that's why you can heal faster than a normal person - Citrus told him while he finished the coffee.

-That explains why in less than 4 days I managed to cure a sprain, I'm great! - Alex said.

Citrus saw him a little serious - remember that I've been helping you heal.

-Yes, with my energy- the woman replied with a smug smile.

To which Citrus only managed to blush slightly, he let go of the woman's hand and saw him with a narrowed eyes, defeated - I will give you the reason this time, Alex.- he smiled again, quickly leaving him in the past, because if he had caused grace.

Citrus's reaction made Alex laugh - Thanks anyway, I appreciate it a lot - he added.

-I also appreciate what you do for me- Citrus said while serving some water at room temperature in the half-filled cups of chocolate with coffee. Then he gave Alex a cup who thanked him again and began to drink the warm liquid - Coffee gives a special touch to chocolate - he said after taking a sip.

Citrus who lowered his cup to the counter after drinking added - you are right, at this time it is so easy to get it ready just to put water on it, it is a complete mockery of the history of cocoa .

-They used it as money, right? - Alex said and took a sip again

\- In fact yes, it worked quite well until the Spaniards arrived. In return they only left round chimneys. - Citrus replied.

-The biggest scam in modern history- Alex said with the cup near his face -And talking about scams, how are you doing with the Russians ?

-Excellent, we have enough to leave this apartment whenever you want and maybe get a medium house a little further away from the city, with enough space to have pets, more people and a secret dungeon for torture- he answered with complete seriousness.

Alex saw him with a serious face, trying to appear annoyed and giving him the feeling that he wanted to say "Are you serious?" Citrus, unable to contain himself, began to laugh suddenly - I'm sorry! I could not help saying about the dungeon, but if we could move- he added.

-Well well. I'll think about it, the idea tempts me a lot. And instead of being a torture dungeon it could be a sexual dungeon- Alex said with a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow, after a brief and silent both women laughed. Already after calming his laughter a little, Alex finished his coffee with chocolate - Health and thanks - he said.

"I'll take your cup and then I'll dry your hair," he said as he took things off the kitchen counter, then went to leave the dishes in the laundry room to clean them later and walked to the bathroom through the hair dryer.

Alex looked a little impatient, swinging his feet a little on the chair, trying to accommodate his limbs or just tapping the counter with his fingers.

"You look a little awkward," Citrus said when he returned.

"I want to get out, I feel trapped," Alex said.

-You wouldn't feel trapped if you were in your bed with me. Handling you- said the blonde as she turned on the hair dryer.

Alex blushed deeply. "Maybe ..."

Citrus smiled and turned on the hair dryer, using the same movements Alex normally used to dry and stylize his hair, which simply reached the height of his shoulders did not take much time or effort to maintain it, deactivated the dryer and went to leave it in due course, there was still a little time to go out.

The sun was starting to peek through the window, which took a little longer than normal because of the height of the area in which they were geographically, as mountains surrounded the city where he lived. Mountains that in spite of seeing constantly they felt unattainable, especially in winter where only the hard and unforgivable cold felt to descend from the north, where if it could manifest that white snow that had long wanted to see for a long time. Although they were not so far away, a diverse number of factors had never allowed Alex to visit those places that appeared to be full of magic.

Memories of winter customs invaded Alex's mind. From meals, to the same catchy songs that were heard by different means every year, how pleasantly silent the days are in those times where people prefer to be at home and take walks with gloves and nice warm clothes during the afternoon and Enjoy the sun in the morning. It has been a long time since his working life had allowed him to enjoy the warm rays of morning sun and see a sweet dawn. Alex sighed.

-You feel freer now- Citrus said as he placed one of his hands on Alex's shoulder and gently stroked him.

"Quite a bit, never in my life would I have imagined feeling this way," he said as he laid his head on Citrus.

-Human despite having advanced so much in technology and science, they no longer have enough time to be happy. But now that I am with you we can change that for you - said the blonde as she approached Alex to her body.


	7. 1,724

For a while both women enjoyed a moment together without reaching anything lascivious, watching the sky change color through the blind that protected their privacy through the clear glass of the sliding door that overlooked the balcony from the kitchen, while the Sun was peeking out from behind the buildings surrounding the apartment building where Alex lived .

-Alex ... - Citrus said softly to break the silence they were in - Where do you want to go first?

-To the super market, I can cook whatever you want just because ... think of something, you still know my memories, right? - said the young woman with blue hair.

-I'll think of something- the blonde replied.

And both came out, with the atmosphere still cold since the sun was not yet in position to illuminate between the tall buildings, part of the cold of the night was still present. But a considerable flow of people could already be seen, it showed many were captivated by the scent of the blonde, but at no time was anyone able to realize that this supernatural aroma came from her. Alex's subconscious no longer perceived the scent after being close to her for several days, but they both shared giggles and exchanged funny comments when they saw people's reaction.

Upon arriving at the place where they could buy groceries, Citr us decided to take a wheelbarrow and allow Alex to take it, but with Citrus walking ahead. Chatting, nothing special, various topics, things in Alex's mind. Citrus was ahead to direct his walk while they chatted, taking and putting things in the shopping cart while Alex simply watched him but rarely noticed what he was putting, fully and absolutely trusting her.

After finishing the vast corridors of the place, go to the cash register to pay for your goods and scan them to see the total, the number was at least 3 times more than Alex normally spent on food and things for his apartment. "It's too much. Are you sure you're going to pay for all that?" He asked the blonde.

-Well ... yes . I really don't need any of this and I'm here just for you, don't worry about the money- he replied with a smile - remember you also give me things in return that I can't get with money- he added with a roguish tone and stuck out his tongue to annoy Alex, who blushed a little and turned to look the other way. Citrus took out a golden card and handed it to the cashier to charge him, who paying a little attention managed to hear part of the conversation between the two, but decided not to inquire into the life of the strange blonde and the blue-haired woman, from likewise, she was distracted by the lemon smell Citrus emitted.

When Alex left, he offered to carry some things but Citrus did not allow him to carry almost anything, since his body can withstand such tasks in a simpler way, without pain or complications unlike Alex's soft and fragile human body . They decided to return to their apartment while chatting for a single moment, in the same way without saying anything really important and having jokes from time to time. During his journey, at the corner of a crossing, near a bank was a bizarre store . Considerably wide but with its suspiciously hidden interior, Citrus knew exactly what kind of store it was and why it looked so lonely there. Alex stared at that place while his steps were slower, Citrus gently hit his shoulder with his as they walked and saw him with a mischievous smile - Do you want to go there after we leave this to your apartment? I promise not to take all your energy- Citrus asked Alex who blushed slightly , fixed his gaze on his path again and accelerated his steps . His reaction made Citrus laugh. "Have you been there before, what's the problem?"

\- You know- managed to stutter softly

-Maybe, but I have the feeling you want to say-

Alex was silent for a moment while his face was flushing more, after walking a little slowed his steps, took a breath and sighed - Well - said, defeated - I used to go and this guy ... B-well when I moved I had never seen a place Well, it obviously caught my attention . This guy treated me very well and was going through a bad time so I decided to ask for his phone number in one of the many times I went. I couldn't think of more than saying “hey, I lost my cell phone, can you give me yours?” And he actually gave me his number. But I never had the courage to call him, how the hell do you start talking to someone you met at an adult store? After asking him to show me what was in the back on one of the many occasions I went just to see him ... - He continued babbling until he reached the entrance of his apartment.

-Alex, the door- interrupted Citrus with a smile , who preferred not to use his supernatural powers where someone else could see him.

-Oh! - Alex yelled when he realized the long time he was talking about his experience in the adult store –Go, I go- he said softly, placed his purchases at his feet and opened the door with his keys.

-Did you like that boy? - said the blonde to continue her conversation

-I think not ... no, not at all. I mean, he treated me well and looked friendly but it's his job after all, you don't look at many women frequenting those kinds of places after all - he answered while helping to put in place the things they bought.

-Come after eating something, you must be famished after all the energy you have given me. The coffee was just a distraction and we both know it- Citrus added as he approached Alex to take him by the waist from behind and rest his head on his shoulder - you must stay healthy and happy to give me more energy - he said as he pushed and guided Subtle mind to go to the room where he sat in the small armchair that has always been there - Do you want your cell phone? -

\- Yes , thank you- replied the young woman while she lay down and settled.

After giving Alex his mobile phone, Citrus started to make lunch. Now with Alex distracted the flow of his conversations was slightly slower. "Refresh my memory, you don't need to eat, do you?" Asked the woman from the living room.

-No, but I can do it to revitalize myself and for simple pleasure . But to obtain energy more efficiently, it is easier to feed a human and consume part of his own, which works much better if it is with his consent. The consequences on his fragile flesh and mind are almost null in that way. I would need to kill a small group of humans to get all the energy you've given me so happily- the blonde replied as she moved some pans from the kitchen.

-It feels good ... - Alex whispered with a little shame, while he settled differently in the armchair.

Citrus smiled and continued cooking. At the end he served the food and put it on the kitchen counter, where Alex sat down to see two dishes with exact but varied portions , meat, fresh vegetables with nuts and potatoes to complement. Both thanked and ate. Already satisfied and at the end they decided to leave again, the afternoon sun could already be seen at its highest point, illuminating between the buildings and the streets. The flow of people was smaller but that of cars was greater. Citrus walked over to the other woman physically p ould up to the adult store that caused him so much uneasiness to Alex .

-I doubt that boy is- Citrus said as they waited for the traffic light to cross the street

-¿ You think? - asked Alex.

-Definitely, and if this I can take you by the hand to impose territory- the other woman replied, with a joking tone.

Without saying anything else and despite the strong midday heat , Alex with his palm already sweaty, took the blonde's hand who gently held him to let him know that everything was fine.

They crossed the street and surprisingly when he entered the boy was not there, Alex sighed with relief when he saw a different face in the store but he didn't let Citrus's hand go. Both women walked through the entire part of the store seeing the exceptional variety of sex toys that were in the numerous shelves. There were all kinds of dildos, various penis additions such as rings and sheaths, lingerie, vibrators, condoms, lubricants, pills with false promises to turn a man into a sex machine, movies and pornographic parodies of all kinds for people of all tastes, board games for parties, among others. What was noticeable was Alex's attention was the sign that led to the back of the place, physically the store only occupied half of the building where it was located, a part of what was not in sight was probably for storage and the other half ... the mythical " Arcade " where Alex had never managed or ventured more than a couple of minutes on a previous occasion. In that place there are almost no lights and there is only one type of private cabin, of which there were several but they were all exactly the same, some closed. None of them had more space than an adult human would need to sit comfortably on a type of bench that parked the entire small cubicle and a huge screen with two slots on one side; one to insert tickets and another for digital cards. Which charge a certain amount of money to watch pornographic films for a certain amount of time, or so the boy explained to Alex that time he entered and saw a disaster of several fluids and condoms on the floor of one of those booths. With a little more courage and no less pressure to see the boy, she looked at the options of adult tapes that could be seen inside. During his distraction but without letting go of his hand, Citrus bought one of those pills that promised aphrodisiac effects ...


	8. 1,688

-What catches your attention? - asked the blonde after finishing what she did.

-It's going to make you laugh but ... 69 looks promising ...- Alex replied quietly

Citrus laughed and walked towards the door that went to the " arcade " clinging harder to Alex's hand who in a subtle way followed him, they entered a cabin that Citrus checked to check his proper hygiene and closed the door, the blonde sat down and on his legs he sat the blue-haired woman so that he turned his back on Citrus who then inserted the plastic card into the proper slot - Look for the film - he told the other woman. While Alex searched the catalog for the film that interested him, Citrus ingested the over-the-counter recreational drug to analyze its compounds.

The film Alex had chosen was about a party exclusively for male humans, where a group took turns taking a specific individual anally and filling it with semen as deeply as possible. While she watched, she tried to comment calmly on details of the actors, such as their tattoos , their physique and how much they liked that they used sports suspensories, given the mobility that allowed them, how much it marked their figures and how easy it was just to take out his erect member on the one hand to penetrate the individual again and again, but Alex's comments slowly ceased to be fluent because Citrus shortly after the film began to touch his abdomen and breasts while watching the lascivious recordings .

Citrus settled so that now had his back to the wall of the cabin but at the same time could see straight to Alex which in turn could follow v iendo the screen on your right. The blonde lifted Alex's clothes to her chest, including her sports bra to now kiss her breasts and lick her already erect nipples. Alex was starting to breathe harder than usual and slowly gave more attention to Citrus who looked completely focused on touching the other woman's breasts, kissing and licking with circular motions . Upon getting Alex's attention, the blonde stopped licking her breasts and placed a hand behind Alex's head to push him close to her and kiss her. For Alex , Citrus's mouth felt wetter than normal, at the time the woman put her supernatural tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue as if they were doing some kind of dance, the taste of the blonde's lips and tongue it was strangely sweet, then his hand, he had in his hair blue, was afer ró Alex to halarle back and force him to move and sta . Citrus imposingly stood up and sat the other woman in front of her, while still kissing him and when he managed to put himself in a comfortable position for Alex, he took her by both cheeks and dropped a warm and liquid into his mouth that did not have the consistency of saliva but of some sweet floral nectar , worthy of being food for small wild birds. Without communicating anything, Alex perfectly understood that the nature of that liquid was as supernatural as Citrus's body transformations and that he was supposed to ingest that liquid, a few drops escaped from his mouth and fell on his breasts but the young woman did manage to ingest most . Citrus separated for a moment from her , licked her elongated tongue and lowered two of the three garments she wore from the waist down, revealing a supernatural bulge that stretched the last garment she was wearing . a refined sample of the medicine they had for sale. More powerful, quick to absorb and process ...- he said with a smile.

-A ... Aphrodisiac ...- said Alex with difficulty because his body was already being affected and felt like every part of his being begged by being complac been sexually , and despair of not being able to see the bulk of the other woman below the fabric . Citrus took him by the hand with a smile to indicate he needed to stand up, while doing so his other hand slid down the remaining garment, revealing the favorite tentacle by choice of both women, of the original dark color that seemed to absorb light, his shape was mostly even and textured but elongated, becoming thicker at the base . He followed that pulled down her underwear and e l pants to Alex and he slipped out of his left leg, which took above the knee and lifted her to start rubbing his tentacle into it with hip movements both The other woman liked her . Alex trembled with each movement, the aphrodisiac's effect was powerful and his crotch was already dripping into the small cabin the clear liquid of his anticipation. Citrus took Alex's right hand and placed it on his own shoulder so she could put it around her neck and hold on, although it could be the effect of the aphrodisiac, she clung tightly to the blonde with both arms being completely close to one the other . The movements constant hip of Citrus stimulated n the clitoris of Alex with its flexible tentacle and after a few moments began to rub her vaginal entrance with the same constant movement but without introducing much of his superhuman appendix , with every movement into Alex that the blonde was starting to get deeper, quickly reaching half the length that Alex physically endured. Citrus, while stimulating him, laid his head on her shoulder so that she could hear her agitated breathing and despite not being necessary for the blonde, she also made her physique snort so that she could audit Alex, who felt more and more desire and he looked forward to feeling the entire tentacle inside . Alex's expression began to change to that of someone who is feeling pure pleasure, because he felt that the burning flames of his desire managed to calm down every time Citrus introduced his member into it , although it was not until his base and he was missing a few centimeters to be . With the hand that held Alex's left leg, the blonde made a move to lift him more and be able to hold him between her arm and forearm , thus facilitating her being able to take and raise the other leg from which Alex's clothes hung , and thus carry her and hold him against the wall of the limited cabin, that position allowed him to introduce all of his tentacle into the sensitive and moist hole of the woman until he reached his base, causing a rebound in Alex's body that constantly repeated itself with each movement that he was doing inside when he crashed Citrus's body with Alex's buttocks , which sent him cusps of pleasure as electricity to all his physique . Both women panting at different rates given the different movements that both bodies performed , the speed of the blonde's penetrating movements were accelerating her rhythm, taking out almost her entire length and driving her back to her base with constant force, dripping a little with each shaken the clear lubricating liquid that Alex's physicist created the more he became impatient to reach the crucial explosion of pleasure that he so longed for and strongly clinging to each other, the body of the blue-haired one began to glow at such stimulation, its soft interiors began to narrow, which caused the reaction in C itrus to make faster but less pronounced movements , move from almost completely removing its tentacle and putting it to its base to simply keep at least half its length inside Alex and mostly stimulate your entrance with the thickness of your tentacle. Since he was not taking the sexual energy of the young human, the extraterrestrial beast had little control over his anthropomorphic physique which responded to stimulation in the same way that a human would do, soon reaching its limit that along with palpitations and slight flexions of the supernatural member expelled some constant threads of whitish liquid deep inside Alex, very similar to the human but unable to serve the same purpose, hotter and more abundant, which made an easy sound to perceive when falling to the floor above of the soft moans they emitted trying to contain them so as not to attract anyone's attention. A couple of insights after Citrus released the thick liquid inside Alex , his inner muscles similarly began to throb, quickly and repeatedly narrowing and releasing the tentacle of the blonde who kept pushing her limb into Alex quickly. , stimulating each other for several seconds until finally their bodies began to lower the speed with which they rubbed, taking and exhaling air for longer periods to recover after the strong physical activity they had performed. The strong aphrodisiac that the human had already consumed almost completely losing the effect it had on her body, but also increasing the peaks of pleasure that spread throughout her body with each beat or giving her agitated heart. Still with slow penetrating movements that he simply made by inertia and even recovering the air , both women remained in the position where they were, between moments a few drops of liquid white dripping on the floor while the film, which was about to end, It was still rolling on the screen to the left of the blonde. Who with soft moans pulled his tentacle from inside Alex that also moaned softly due to the many sensations of the aphrodisiac, the act of fornicating and the fact that he had recently had a strong orgasm, his perception of that moment was of one that was developing extremely slow.


	9. 1,694

When leaving the tentacle, a considerable amount of warm white liquid came out of Alex's interior, not like the last time but enough to make a considerable puddle on the floor. The damp limb hung from Citrus's crotch , still throbbing, erect and slightly erect.

Alex placed one of his hands on the blonde's hair and caressed her - What a disaster - she whispered with her breath still agitated and both women laughed softly. The blonde noticeably more exhausted than the blue-haired woman similarly helped him sit away from the pool of liquids they had left and get dressed again while exchanging glances and subtle discreet giggles.

Already being both dressed again , they sat down to get some air back –It's more fun when I can see your face when finished- Alex whispered

To which Citrus smiled and blushed slightly - I will be immortal but I have my limitations - he answered as if it were a secret, then both turned to see the puddle on the floor and there was silence again.

"We should go," Alex said, Citrus just nodded and looked through the bag of his shorts for a pair of medical masks that people normally wear to avoid getting or infecting various viral diseases in public places.

-Put on, so you will not see your shame on leaving- said the blonde to give one to Alex -if I use the handkerchief that I have in my neck they will think that I am a thief- he added with a smile before covering her with the mask, took his card from the payment slot and took it back, then took Alex's hand who was still a little shaky at the time of getting up and left the already dark cabin. While the blue-haired woman passed over the puddle of fluids being careful not to step on it, Citrus did put her boot on top of it, to leave footprints for her own entertainment. Hearing the sound that his boot made when passing through that puddle, Alex blushed and almost ran from the place, Citrus left traces of viscous liquid where he walked which stopped at some point without Alex noticing, Citrus was busy enough laughing at his mischief. This time the human woman was the one who led the way of the most powerful creature with which she was having adventures of all kinds, although she was not going very fast she decided to hide in an alley in case the store seller followed them, without really thinking I would be quite puzzled about what had happened in that cabin by the strange abundance of white liquid on the floor and lemon scent that seemed bizarre confusing to most humans. Alex leaned back on a wall to calm down and removed his mask to breathe better, as he was panting from the exaltation of fleeing after leaving such a mess in the store he frequented. Citrus also leaned back but simply to keep laughing and took off his mask - Imagine his face when he saw such a scene! - said the blonde with difficulty because she could not stop laughing - and your expression too - he said laughing and calming down . Both women still exalted but slowly returning to breathe normally, shared a look and sighed - your face ... you are so cute, I love to see when you blush - the blonde said with a pleasant smile, Alex was already blushing enough but he replied With a warm smile .

While still holding on to each other, they both looked up at the sky, which was already dark -How long were we in there? - Alex asked.

"Enough time, I guess," replied the blonde. "Or maybe not, what do you think?" Would you come back? - he said jokingly and saw him with a mischievous smile. Alex turned to see him and laughed too. "No, no." Not now ... maybe another day ... - he said, but whispering that last part. After a little more silence while Alex with his thumb subtly caressed Citrus's hand, not really knowing what to do now - Maybe we could go for pizza now ... - said the blonde.

-That sounds pretty good , if I don't remember there is a place around here ... - the woman added as she tried to locate herself, she was never good at wandering around places she doesn't know irregularly. He walked towards the exit of the alley and saw around - or over there ... - he could not locate himself, all he saw were houses he did not know and distant buildings, where the main street was sure.

-If it is that place where it is a small business and they are made by hand, I can take you. Remember that I have your memories- Citrus said to the woman who was beginning to get anxious because of the unknown that the area looked like and began to walk in a straight line where there were houses.

-Look, if you walk straight here and turn left in two hundred meters we will return to the main street and leave near the only flower shop you know- he added.

-Ah, I see ... you are able to process things differently from humans- Alex said as they walked-

-That's right, our mental capacity is extremely refined since we are immortal. The human brain is ... interesting. A little simpler and more selective when working, but complicated considering it is a mass composed entirely of organic cells- added the blonde.

-As that time at school we had the brain of some mammal in science class and when you touched it it was like a weird mass ... it made me so disgusting and then we threw it into a vacant lot, we never knew if someone noticed or if they found him, but inside, if he expected it to be so and that the police arrived to investigate and we were left without class, ”Alex said.

-Are you always this naughty? - Citrus asked jokingly.

-Well, obviously, the rest of the people are simply very bored- he replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Both women made the crossing they owed and passed in front of the flower shop, which was still open but the employees were already fixing the interior and exterior to close the business at night, Alex stared at the colorful flower arrangements through the glass . "The strong scent of those flowers bothers you," Citrus gave when he saw him.

\- Yes , a little. I want to sneeze, what do you think it is? - Alex added.

"They put perfume on them so they smell stronger for longer," Citrus replied.

Alex turned to see the blonde with a little surprise. How do you know? - he asked curiously.

-It's something that has been done for a few centuries now- he replied.

"What a fool. Who do you think was the person who decided to put rose water on the roses?" Said the blue-haired woman jokingly.

-Well, who else? - he answered seriously.

Alex stopped laughing -E-seriously? -

Citrus was silent for a moment , his gaze fixed on his path, slightly beginning to smile and looking sideways at Alex, as if avoiding eye contact until he began to laugh - No, not at all - he finally replied.

Alex pushed the blonde a little with her shoulder - You just wanted to tell me silly, didn't you? - she said slightly embarrassed but smiling because if it seemed the right time to make a joke of that caliber - How evil you are.

Citrus's smile and his cheerful tone disappearing -Maybe I am ... - he said softly , as if that overwhelmed him in some way, while Alex, listening to him like that, kept looking at him in silence, his face with an expression of concern for his friend who before being able to say something was interrupted -Alex, we arrived- Citrus said with his lively norm tone al -Tell me about this place-.

Alex still a little worried about the reason that Citrus was discouraged momentarily felt within herself that it was not yet time to talk about it - Well ... years ago I got lost in this part of the city at noon and with a thirst for I ended up here. Since I could afford it at that time I asked for pizza and watched how they prepared the dough- he said while his tone changed from one with doubts to a more optimistic and cheerful one - At that time it was not so common to see how they prepared your food, with the large chains being almost the only suppliers here ... Now it is different but it was these types of local businesses that started making this change. Oh, hell I turned aside from the subject I was in - he said when he realized that he cut his story - well, I had never seen how they prepared it and it seemed quite exotic to see how they put sauce and grated the cheese on top of that delicious Wheat disc- Alex spoke while Citrus watched him tenderly as he managed to notice and feel how excited he was when he talked about topics he liked. -The wait seemed almost endless ... which reminds me that we should order something, now they have more ingredient options and homemade sauces are not like anything you can find anywhere. You can choose the classic marinara, an option of Alfredo and even barbecue to complement and highlight the flavors if you choose one that is exclusively meat- Alex kept talking while pointing at the counter, which behind a glass had a variety of options to order and put in what was requested.

"I'll ask for one exactly the same as the one you order," said Citrus.

-Very well, I hope you also have my tastes , I've been dying for one with strong flavors ... - Alex said as he began to order.

He ordered two thick-wheat discs of traditional wheat and excitedly ordered specific ingredients from the worker. At the end of touring the counter their orders were ready to put them in the oven, the blonde paid, handed them glasses of soda and sat down to wait 20 minutes for their orders to be ready while they were chatting.


	10. 1,789.00

The brunettes sat together at a table, one of those that have a kind of long seat that turns its back towards a wall, to wait while they taste the drinks they had been given.

-Root beer ... How interesting how it has been marketed- Citrus added after trying the drink.

-Before it was done with real sassafras, now most have only imitation of this. Some brands make exceptions- Alex added - some people do not enjoy the taste, they say it has like ... a toothpaste taste but for me it is like anise and cola sweetened with sugarcane juice - he said before taking a sip - who knows , some people may not just feel things like me -.

-The temperature and effervescence of this make it so addictive- said Citrus, a little lost in the flavors of the different spices in the drink.

-They are soda machines, they have some effervescent water and a type of concentrated syrup of this thing that gives it flavor, when it comes out they mix. Imagine mixing it with ice ... - Alex added as he tried to make a mental image of the sweet taste of that combination and sighed - I never knew where to get the syrup, maybe directly with the distributors but I have no idea ... or mode - continued taking sips from the glass.

Citrus just listened attentively to him -Don't take it all, you're going to ruin your appetite- he mentioned when he saw him start drinking the liquid with despair.

Alex stopped and lowered his head a little - I'm hungry ... - he said in frustration.

Citrus smiled when he saw the other woman's reaction and raised his hand to gently pat her head, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry, it's almost twenty minutes past," he said, hoping to make him feel less frustrated, then lowered his arm. to put it around Alex and bring it a little closer to his body.

They continued chatting when they were interrupted with their order, two personal-sized pizzas with Alex's preferred ingredients, among them were olives, fresh basil leaves, slices of fresh tomatoes, small anchovy fillets, pepper, oregano, on a bed of mozzarella cheese and bits of blue cheese and finally a base of classic Marinara sauce. Definitely a considerable variety of flavors and textures that in the end from Alex's point of view complemented each other to highlight each other and give a certain touch of freshness to the pizza, with parts of what would make up a Margarita and several of his other favorite ingredients, such as the salty fish that he loved so much but couldn't easily get, much less in prepared foods. Alex usually bought frozen pizza and added the tiny sardine fillets before baking them, and mentioned it at some point while eating . Citrus did not need to eat but he did it to accompany him while he watched and felt tender because he managed to notice that Alex was enjoying that moment very much.

WRITER'S NOTES

Mixing part of a course that I am taking and its due homework, I made a kind of structure to carry out this project. I did not want to plan the story but to follow it as a conversation that happens in my mind but it is becoming a slightly heavy burden for me, although it will remain between the teacher and the class, I decided to describe more parts of the structure to maintain a kind of backup of the notes to follow the story a bit. I doubt it will change at this point, but the greatest focus will always be on the erotic and relationship of Alex and Citrus

Part of the task was to write how a series in Story Circle and three of their respective episodes would take, and I tried to keep the “arrive late, leave early” part to keep the reader hooked on the story BUT I don't feel I can do that yet . I didn't include some parts to avoid spoilers in what I finish polishing the story . I must also admit that writing the general structure I created quite a few loopholes and holes in history that I will eventually have to fix if I want to make some other type of adaptation.

CAP I. PRESENT (the events that have happened since the last time Alex woke up)

You; we start Alex in his room

Need; Alex wants to do several activities after resting

Go; meets Citrus and prepares for his day

Search; They go shopping and start chatting about a place that Alex didn't have the courage to go in before

Find; They enter that place and satisfy their wishes for the price of shaming Alex.

Return; return to normal activities

Change; Alex will not return to that place and his relationship with Citrus is different because they know each other better

CAP II PILOT (the original comic of which I lost all the digital work I had done, in the original the Return part only returns to Alex, completely naked with Citrus in human form and vaguely explains what is happening and in Change takes him back to wherever I live. )

You; We start with Alex who only goes through life during the night and Citrus who manifests

Need; Scared Alex tries to run away

Go; but he stops to think since he does not feel bad intentions of the demonstration

Find; communicates with the manifestation with a type of telepathy

Take; the demonstration takes energy from Alex in exchange for ... favors, Alex loses consciousness

Return; Alex returns to be aware but is in his apartment

Change; Citrus in humanoid form now lives with Alex.

The third chapter was titled FUTURE, considering the events I have written so far. For reasons ... I will not include it in this writing.

Probably these days make structures for each part and thus consider making a complete and completely original comic adaptation by ... me , obviously.

Original notes that I did not want to order:

Originally the story is an exploration where I take the concept of having a type of astral sugar mommy, a type of emotional bond that goes beyond the typical in romance, WITHOUT BEING ROMANCE and exploring sexual and situational fantasies without having consequences at all. Mixed with part of my story creation that is to do everything exceptionally serious despite wanting to make a kind of slice of life for a long time, and a concept that I have had in mind without necessarily polishing the details that it entails.

Does Citrus smell like lemon?

Yes, I was thinking of lemons when I had his first mental image.

I wanted to separate my family and wholesome artistic representation from my artistic self with fetishes.

What does Alex represent?

My ego A manifestation of my essence and everything that I would like to be, in addition to a kind of reflection on what my life has been and a type of dummy for the actions I would take in different situations that never were , have not happened and may not pass .

Their relationship ... is not exactly romantic, it is platonic and I give a lot of focus to that. They love each other, but Alex is still able to fall deeply in love with some human and I continue to explore the possibility of including that or sticking strictly to continue showing the relationship he has with Citrus.

NaN?

Not a Number, acronym used in programming for results impossible to calculate, like any number divided by zero. Also a type of pun in Nantaidōbutsu 軟体動物（な ん た い ど う ぶ つ) or mollusk in Spanish. Both representing my tastes for computer programming, my inclination towards Japanese culture and preference for octopuses (mollusks ...). Both manifesting themselves perfectly in Citrus in history, with their preference for appendices and their preferred way of making a living to pamper Alex.

Alex's<strike> physicist </strike>_physic_ ...

Chubby, about one meter sixty centimeters tall. Short hair , up to Alex's shoulders , straight but fluffy and extremely light blue , his cut is done in such a way that it curves outward and at the sides of his head towards his cheeks , bangs to his left, not very long . Dark skin but not dark, does not go out much in the sun. Polka dots near the left part of your lips (yes, as I wrote it), on your left breast, left arm, heart-shaped mark on the left foot. Blue eyes with small pupils, slightly Asian features (you should be looking for a good while to notice it) hoarse voice, not very fit. Its most prominent erogenous zones without counting normal (breasts or great) are the parts of the neck, sides of the torso, abdomen and part of your thighs, specifically the front. There is also a point between the navel and the mons pubis that when pressed causes pleasure.

The Citrus_'s_ <strike>Physicist</strike> _physic_...

Similar to Alex's, his differences is that he is more brown with reddish tones, his hair is blond ... by lemons, more straight and slightly longer than Alex's , cut diagonally so that his left side is longer getting longer or less until the first third of his back, the right becomes almost the same length as Alex's hair, tips with green tones and "cow licks" where he is part of his bangs back, and who unlike Alex has it to his right. The tattoos that he uses at convenience to transform his body are found in his joints such as shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees and ankles, mostly for aesthetics since he can decide not to have it or cover his entire body with these, in the same way He has decided to have a type of tattoo on his face in the form of an X. Its primal form is more like a liquid of its own accord and its color is similar to Black 2.0 by Stuart Semple , a black color so dark and not very reflective that any three-dimensional object painted with that color looks like a two-dimensional object added to The image with digital edition.

Its powers…

Telepathy in contact with which you can see the entire memories of any organic living being which you can use to make mind maps and learn languages instantly AND ALSO communicate with any being regardless of what form of communication they use, can change shape, can adapt any Shape of any organic living being as long as it has a type of "sample", cloning, smells like lemon, can steal energy from living things. His mind works on a completely different level from that of humans and therefore has no limitation, capable of memorizing anything without any difficulty. That is why he is not seen with crutches of any kind and although he talks to Alex and asks him constant questions, it is for Alex's convenience only.


	11. 1,742.00

At the end they stayed chatting in the restaurant, again nothing special or that is memorable. Mention was made of the paths Alex traveled in his spare time and other places he knew, in addition to the routes where he used to walk alone when he had the desire to take the outdoors, because although the area was still part of the city it was not so populated not even full of buildings, its roads were straight, the restaurants very pleasant and the air a little cooler than in the center. Even the environment felt slightly safer, it was not uncommon to hear of armed robberies or kidnappings in the city. Without realizing the time elapsed and kindly warned them that the place was going to close, Alex and Citrus thanked them and decided to leave to return to their apartment.

Alex was walking, a little more cheerful and active than usual, without really knowing or caring why. He climbed high on the sidewalks and walked in the narrow space using his arms to balance himself, sometimes jumping.

-Alex- Citrus said to get his attention.

-Yes? - She answered a little distracted.

"You no longer feel the sprain," he added.

Alex thoughtfully stopped and kicked the floor twice to check -Ah, you're right-

"I must be recovering my energy faster than I expected," said the blonde.

-How fast should you be able to heal a human?

\- With m i full capacity, implying that we are on the same stage where you got hurt and we had immediate contact could have healed perfectly achieved it before feeling pain Citrus explained.

-What specific- Alex commented.

-I should have a fairly large reserve, I can even save some beings from death, depending on their size.-

-I see ... We should try- Alex said jokingly with a smile, waiting for some reaction from Citrus

Citrus took him with his right arm and applied a restraint technique to make a crust on his head - no suicidal thoughts! - he scolded, but with a smile.

Alex struggled a little to free himself - he couldn't save you, not yet. Coming to the underworld took a lot of my energy- Citrus said before releasing him.

The cyan-haired girl looked disheveled and quickly fixed it with her hands - well, I will try not to die but don't mess me up! It takes me a long time to fix my hair-

"Are you kidding?" Citrus asked with a tone of irony.

"Obviously," Alex said as he turned to see the horizon as they walked and took Citrus's hand. "Well ... we're going to be fine." I'm sure of that- she said to the blonde, who blushed a little because despite knowing Alex so much, she didn't expect those words at that moment.

While they were walking at night, everything looked considerably calm, both women walked and chatted while some lampposts and a passing car occasionally illuminated them. The night was still warm and there were almost no people to bother them or call attention to anything. However, a few blocks before arriving at your apartment building, an event would take place and change your night.

Without going to much detail, a shadow began to follow them and take the plunge quickly behind them, Alex at no time did not notice and Citrus trying to act r casual , but you could tell something was bothering because there watching his companion the way it He did normally. As they approached them, the person who followed them took Alex by the shoulder and threatened him with a gun . Without going into much detail, Alex released Citrus's hand and froze remembering the first time something similar had happened to him. Without panicking but without taking the initiative to defend himself, he just stayed there, while the assailant who was much taller and remarkably stronger than the young woman only threatened to rob him despite not carrying anything. Alex at some point reacted and looked for Citrus with his eyes but he didn't look anywhere , when he realized and was about to break into tears, the silence and the serious whispers of the attacker are interrupted by a huge animal that threw on of that person. And then in the middle of the night the only thing that was heard were serious grunts and the repeated heavy blow that gave the body of an adult human on the pavement. Alex watched in horror as that creature moved violently to destroy his attacker , but at the same time he felt a certain joy in processing that what endangered his life and well-being was erased from the face of the Earth. His trembling hands , his unresponsive body and his legs without any force caused Alex to collapse on the floor , but he couldn't help seeing the scene with a slight smile and a little fear on his face. While trying to look the other way, he stared at the back of the animal that had saved him, without any detail defining the dimensions of that beast he realized that it did not reflect any light and its shape was similar to a giant canine quadruped, I could have come to calculate 2 meters high and enough force to break the pavement.

" Enough …" Alex whispered, overwhelmed by the amount of emotions and thoughts running through his mind at that moment , although he felt more secure he had never seen a scene of such magnitude, she placed her face and closed her eyes tightly.

The creature reacted to Alex's words and stopped, then shook to remove all the organic material on top, turned to the general direction of the young girl with bluish hair and took him gently with her muzzle. The creature then ran out into an alley at high speeds and jumped into one of the walls, using its speed to repeatedly push itself to the highest point. Even with Alex in his snout he ran and jumped from building to building in the dark night until he reached the one Alex already knew, placed him on a solid surface and they stared at each other, Alex with his blue eyes and the creature with whitish eyes on that Sea of dark fur, without fear.

-What the hell was that? - The young woman expressed with mild anger, her hands still shaking.

The creature sat down, his eyes expressing a little regret.

-Come on, aren't you going to talk now? - Alex asked.

The creature became a type of huge bird and flew towards the direction where Alex was in danger.

-Demons Citrus ... - Said the young woman on the terrace on that night, who annoyed looked for the entrance to the building and walked to his own apartment, when he arrived he took a glass and drank some water to calm down, took off his clothes and I'm taking a shower. In the time he was underwater his thoughts were everywhere.

"If there were security cameras around ...", "It was basically a murder ...", "How the hell would I explain to Citrus authorities ...", "I could die", "It happened too fast" among many ...

Alex did not feel the passage of time, but lightly he was manipulating the tap of the water so that it got colder and colder every time, he will have spent an hour or two under the water without really having any discomfort more than what was in his mind. He heard the door of his balcony sliding and sighed because a strong lemon smell could be felt and at that moment he knew that Citrus had returned , decided to leave the shower, the blonde was just waiting outside.

-I'm sorry- he said to Alex, who just sighed.

-But you liked to see that ... right? - he asked in a slightly sadistic tone and sighed - I take that from you and I can feel it, but come. We can talk it ... -

-What the hell do you want me to say? You killed someone- Alex replied, his fury starting to boil inside his being again.

-I didn't have good intentions and I wasn't going to let him hurt you- Alex about to interrupt him inhaled and before he could open his mouth to speak, Citrus placed his finger on his lips to indicate that it wasn't time yet –I'm really sorry and If you fear that the law will do something about it, I have already taken care of everything- added the blonde.

Citrus placed his hand on Alex's cheek and caressed him to comfort him - I got rid of the body and the recordings of the surrounding cameras, don't ask how. And why is it for the same reason that you burned one of the world's largest religious venues and history in one of your previous lives-

-What did I do? - Alex said surprised.

-Alex, you are ... very cold ... look, I know you do not regret doing that and even at this moment you would not defend thousands of innocents from their atrocities and lies , and although there are still people in the world who are still just as rotten s that , six hundred years ago do I need to explain it to you more about that? - .

His words echoed within Alex which delighted him inside, his anger almost completely dissipated.

-Well, I don't want to know anything more about this, I know where this is going- Alex said, in a calmer tone.

-Let me help you get dressed, Alex. It would not have served any purpose to speak to you at that moment but I promise you that I took care of everything and I am very satisfied that you are still alive- said the blonde as she took her hand and walked towards Alex's room , who again with her regular docile attitude followed .

With a lighter and more regular environment, Citrus helped Alex put on clean clothes and dry his hair, the longer he spent, the more he noticed the young woman with blue hair. Citrus accommodated him in his bed while he was still conscious and then got under the covers with her and curled up beside her, slightly playing with her hair as the woman began to fall asleep, and without either of them saying any other Word Alex fell asleep and Citrus entered a state of rest of his own free will.


	12. 1,764.00

Without making many movements or thinking too much the blonde spent the night pampering the young girl with cyan hair . Who really did not sleep too much, because his body managed to recover faster than that of a normal person but his mind was still agitated. Although Citrus's subtle movements, his presence and his warm body near Alex's helped him maintain a peaceful sleep, he did not last long and woke up when the sun began to rise.

"What rubbish ... never awake at this time," Alex said as he turned to Citrus and instinctively stretched his arms to hug him, a little stronger than normal. Citrus looked a little distant, with her eyes closed and a serious expression, which was not common when she was close to her friend because she always looked at him with a smile - Citrus ... Are you tired? - Alex asked

The blonde put her right hand on the arm with which the human hugged him and caressed him gently -Maybe ... - he said vaguely and smiled slightly - We should get out of bed , I prepared things to move out of the city, basically everything is already paid and in a few days your things come to take away ... - he added.

Alex sighed and put his face against the other woman's chest - It is not necessary to do so much for me ... - he said with a little difficulty as his sound diminished in Citrus's clothes.

-Alex ... I care, a lot. And I don't want you here. This part is so full of evil and dangers ... If we leave you will be able to learn to defend yourself and I can be calm. I know I can see you again but I prefer you to live a full life - the blonde added with a calm tone.

There was silence for a moment until Alex complained with a grunt because he didn't want to move but his body refused to go back to sleep, although he also felt heavier than normal.

-Come on ... - Citrus said as he shoved the woman next to him - I can bribe you with spicy chips from the super market.

Alex responded with another long growl in the blonde's chest.

-Well, well, those that are onion rings and seaweed sandwiches-

Again his only reaction was another growl, but this time shorter, it showed he was beginning to get his interest.

-We go for Chinese food, you like those dishes with vegetables and meat-

Alex's growl returned to be long.

-Well, we go by cardboard and duct tape to the market nearby, we eat some snacks and at noon we go to that Chinese restaurant where they serve lotus root and ask for black tea- offered the blonde.

And once again Alex growled, with the difference that now it became a sigh at the end and followed by that the young woman got up –The things I do for food ... -

Citrus sat on the bed with his legs crossed and gave a big smile showing his sharp teeth to the young woman, who stood up to stretch a little while looking at him sideways - You have to start the day, Alex- said the blonde With a positive and cheerful tone.

The young woman walked to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water , looked a few seconds in the mirror and noticed that the skin under her eyes looked a little darker if she compared with the rest of her face - it was too much last night- she said softly, almost as if to herself but waiting for the other woman to hear him.

Alex changed his outfit to sleep to a more casual one to go out , classic black shirt with some videogame design, dark denim pants, his same shoes and sports underwear for your comfort.

Both women left the apartment and already in the street they held hands, Alex could feel a little nervous because his steps felt stiff, his hand was sweaty and he gripped Citrus's more strongly, he calmed down a little after noticing that The blonde took a different route.

-Doubt you want to see, but anyway there is nothing but a bit of destroyed pavement- Citrus told the woman who obviously expected some kind of clarification or response.

"Should I ask ...?" Alex added with a little doubt.

-Later I will tell you, it is not necessary to know the details- replied the blonde.

And both continued with their day as if nothing, you would normally expect someone else to show curiosity but Alex simply felt satisfaction with the knowledge he had. They went through cardboard boxes, masking tape and permanent markers to pack Alex's belongings and returned to his apartment where they ate something light before starting to pack things and eat the spicy snacks Alex liked so much. They were placing things that women would not use promptly inside the boxes and began stacking them in a corner of the room . And about an hour before noon they stopped to rest - We should go out, in what we arrived and in what they prepare the food you should be hungry - said the blonde - give me your phone, I will ask for a trip - to what Alex obeyed and handed him his mobile phone, Citrus just saw the screen and without checking information or anything finished in a little more than a minute - let's go down, which is already close - he added while returning the device to Alex.

When getting off, a car with the corresponding plates that showed the application was waiting for them, the women got in the back, greeted each other with the driver and began to chat quietly during the trip, which only took a little longer of an hour even though they took the highway . When they got off they said goodbye to the driver and thanked him - Five stars, definitely - Alex said when he left - I like it when they don't talk - he added with a chuckle that made Citrus laugh too.

Both women entered the restaurant, were offered a table for two and both were given a menu, written in Chinese and Spanish for their convenience. The women decided what to ask while chatting their options.

Few words were heard in their synchronized conversation, almost as if they were speaking in code

-Something spicy ... - Alex said

-Definitely, number 13 too- Citrus responded almost instantaneously

-Remember we must order the house dish with lotus root-

-Oh yes, definitely-

-Shrimp?-

-Your allergies, Alex ...

-They are not so serious, I will live

-Oh look, spicy tofu in 98

-It sounds exquisite, we should definitely ask for that

\- Black tea with rambutan or ginger?

-Rambutan, it's softer than ginger and you enjoy it more

-Rice?

-White but ... I think we asked for enough- Citrus replied a little more slowly to lower the pace of the conversation -Like the house I bought for you is about twenty minutes away from here, walking-

Alex saw the blonde with an interesting glow in her eyes, because that restaurant was very special for her, having visited him a couple of times in the past through online recommendations, in addition to reminding her of better times where her relationship with her family It was not so incredibly distant and once every blue moon prepared the dishes originating in the Asian country from which the generations prior to theirs came. Alex took Citrus's hand with both of his hands, held him tightly and almost with tears in his eyes he said, "This is one of the best moments of my whole life."

'It's nothing ... of truth- the other woman added that she blushed a little at those words and the reaction of Alex in general know you like this area, I can see why.

-Mostly it is safer, hygienic, friendly, less noisy ... It is its own town, since it is outside the city with its own kind of people but I would dare to say it is much better than the city, simply ... more expensive- he added Alex, whose stomach made a loud sound because he was already hungry.

-Oh, I didn't see that coming. You got so happy that you suddenly got hungry- Citrus said with a smile -Let me order the food- he added before pointing to have one of the waitresses take their order.

Alex felt quite good at the time, knowing that he was going to be in the area he fell in love with from the first moment he saw him, but never hoping to afford it so quickly in his life and partly until he was He had completely forgotten how much they were going to order, but the first thing they brought was tea, extremely hot in an Asian teapot and a couple of small cups that matched to serve it. Pr ontamente they took a slight seaweed soup with tofu and vegetables to start. And while the waiters were eating they carried more and more dishes, usually a large one with what they had ordered, something to serve and small plates so that they could choose how much of each portion they would take, they reached the point where they needed to join a table to which they already they had because they were running out of space.

At the end of the soup, they started with the strong dishes, that of the house with lotus root that Alex so desired, his beautiful white figures with holes inside so perfectly adorned the dish that the aquatic root was in question really formed so naturally, its Crispy texture and delicate flavor was complemented by the sauce of others that accompanied the meat. From Citrus's point of view, Alex ate so enthusiastically that there was simply silence and it showed he was more agile using chopsticks than with any other utensil. One by one, more dishes arrived at his table until he filled it. There was a bit of everything; “ Mapu tofu” or soy with spicy chili sauce accompanied by beef , vegetables and mushrooms sautéed with sesame seeds , white rice that Citrus asked anyway to see Alex, the majestic “ bao-zi ” sweet rolls Stuffed with char-siu , steamed spring rolls with a beautiful almost transparent cloth and sweet sauce, gyozas stuffed with seafood, eggs with chives and shrimp ... and lastly Jian Dui , delicious fried rice spheres stuffed with sweet beans red and completely covered in black and white sesame seeds. Definitely Alex and Citrus did not finish all that.


	13. 1,757.00

They asked for what was left of food to take because they would reheat the leftovers for one or two days at the end of the move and continued drinking tea, which had already been warm as time passed, Alex took small sips between times because he had eaten too much and I felt a little slow.

-We shouldn't ask so much- he expressed with a certain discomfort in his tone.

-I think we get excited ... - replied the blonde, who looked much fresher than the other woman.

-Don't let me do it again ... -

-I can't promise you anything, you look very pretty when you get excited about food and I can't resist- replied the infernal woman with a smile and a little sadness in her expression in general.

Alex growled.

-You growl a lot lately, you're going to feel better if we're going to walk-

-Not now ... - he said in a long and deep growl.

\- Too bad… I thought you would like to see the house where you are going to live… - Citrus said, turning to look at the receptionist, his expression changing to a more casual and serious one, then he took a sip of tea.

Alex sighed. "Why are you doing this to me ...?"

The blonde smiled again - I will pay, we do not want to be forbidden to come here again. Do not sleep-.

Alex rested his body on the back of the chair and in what he expected he looked sideways, watching the people who filled the restaurant, mostly Asian-looking. In part I felt nostalgic because I saw families together and on the other hand I felt fear, because their genes were mestizos and I did not know if I was going to be able to adapt appropriately to the community, I always felt different anyway and wherever I went and for the moment When Citrus returned, he had already decided to ignore those feelings.

-Everything ready, we can leave- said the blonde, who was holding a nice bamboo box where she carried the leftover food -I talked to the owner and asked if they had something like this, for our new house- he added and extended his hand so Alex could hold.

-Did you touch someone to learn to speak in Chinese? - the young woman asked as she took him by the hand

-Obviously yes- Citrus replied slightly smugly.

After getting up Alex sighed and left again, moving away from that magical restaurant that the young brunette liked so much. At a constant pace but not very fast they began to move away from the urban area, passing in front of beautiful areas where there were concentrations of small architectural structures that were not used to seeing in the city among so many tall buildings, even the alleys had different shapes since that on the main avenue these were made inwards but with houses on both sides, to the bottom, each of them had gardens with large and leafy trees and beautiful strips of grass in front, before the road where cars should travel . At the time there were not many people outside because the young people were still in school and the adults were in working hours. For Alex it was a place like no other where he has been, where he could feel the security of a more united and sophisticated community. After a few minutes of walking when you reach the last street with houses and where the road was cut, you turned right and walked to the bottom, where a house of considerable size was shown with a nice garden in front which exhibited a nice Lemons tree and a sign that says "sold" in red letters, but this one was crossed out with a sticker that said "sold." Citrus without hesitation entered through the front door of the property - This is, as I told you, it is not so far away.

Astonished, Alex watched the architecture of the place, strolling through all the rooms which almost did not present furniture of some kind but if there were several installations of resistant wood, even the floor of the place made little sound when walking, indicating that it was built with materials completely solid and of good quality, a slightly thinner wood than the few furniture presented. On the first floor only the living room and half kitchen occupied as much space as your entire apartment, two small parallel rooms in a corridor after the living room, a bathroom and a closet. And on the second floor the master bedroom with a huge private bathroom, a huge closet and a balcony, there was also an isolated room of considerable size, as if its purpose was for a small office, under the stairs to go to the second floor a door leading to a basement that could easily be used as an additional room, considerably ventilated and with enough daylight. While Alex explored each room he could see dust particles floating through the rays of light that entered between the window blinds. The last thing that was worth mentioning was the back garden, wider than the entire house itself, where there was a beautiful recreational space with the beautifully decorated patio, a grill with option for butane gas and iron grills for coal, a shed of considerable size and even back to limit the area a division with pillars and red bricks. In its center a path of stones not to damage the grass that goes from the patio to the shed and in front of multiple strips of land without vegetation, which give the impression is to plant several flowers or shrubs. And after the division of bricks that marked the end of the property, on the other side you can see greener, lush and wild vegetation, plants climbing the strong brick wall, dandelions, taller and more neglected grass than the more you away from the properties, leafier became and trees began to take place that farther, along with bushes, completely covered the horizon.

Alex and Citrus walking calmly and talking about what furniture they could put and where, what decorations to place, what paint to use to give more life to the interior between anecdotes of Alex's current life and small pieces of Alex's previous lives and his interactions with Citrus from her. They sat in several places to chat, including the kitchen counter that was much larger, while checking the furniture that was supposed to be used to store utensils and even a cabinet that already planned to fill with a wide selection of things. Alex was absolutely excited, it was his ideal home and he kept talking about it. There came a point where time only passed while the two chatted and the sun went down until the subtle white tones of natural daylight became typical oranges of a quiet spring sunset.

Both women decided to return using the same service as Alex's cell phone application and decided to return to the city that they would soon leave in the past. During the trip Alex, feeling better after the time passed, laid his head on Citrus's shoulder and began to fall asleep. Already at night, upon arriving at the apartment the woman woke up, and despite Citrus's insistence to continue resting she anxiously insisted on finishing and leaving everything ready for the move.

While they finished organizing things they continued exchanging ideas for their new place.

"I would like an avocado green for my room, with golden or brown edges," Alex said.

-I want the basement and definitely a corinth with patterns in yellow chick would fit well- added the blonde.

-You don't want to say a ... lemon yellow? - the young woman replied with a mischievous smile and enduring laughter.

-Yeah, lemon yellow would look good, but I like how you say chick- Citrus exclaimed with laughter at Alex's bad joke -It's good to leave everything ready to go, but we still have a good three days before they come to collect everything-

-I will have to wash clothes in two days and leave an empty box to store that ... I think we also bought a lot of food, right? -.

"Nah, not at all," said the blonde. "Let's do something delicious when we're done with the leftovers from the restaurant, we'll leave everything empty for the third day."

-Sounds like a plan, I've felt pretty good and I'd like to cook something more elaborate than normal- Alex replied.

The women avoided leaving the apartment during the two days, which passed quickly from the perspective of both, since they spent time ordering, sorting and packaging Alex's belongings, which were not few but not too many, it should be mentioned that Citrus , between times, he took some breaks to continue his work online. At the end of the second day they left everything ready to transport it to the moving truck and as if nothing was left the apartment completely empty, both women observing the effort they had put into moving everything.

-And so it was all, completely empty. You can see some sun marks on the floor- said the blonde.

-I lived alone for a long time but I appreciate having spent good times in this place- Alex exclaimed -but ... there is one last thing I want to do- he added as he took out his reliable pocket knife and ran to the empty room where he slept. The woman got down on her knees and hit the floor with the tip of the knife closed, causing dry sounds - I always felt a piece of the ground was loose by ... here- he said when the sound changed to an empty one and lifted the piece of wood that was by the head of his bed.

Citrus calmly followed him to where he was and watched him, leaning against the door frame. "I didn't think you were going to do it, or remembering where that loose thing was."

-I have to do it, but I will not feel calm- he replied while carving the piece of wood on the floor, after a couple of minutes and with a little sweat on his face he showed Citrus -Ready! - he exclaimed.

Citrus blushed a little - this ... you had not thought before - she said surprised.

-No no. It occurred to me at the time, if you had thought about it before you could have found out- he said with a smile while holding the small but elongated wooden board on which he carved in a hurry he said "THANKS, CITRUS AND ALEX 20XX". Alex carefully placed the return board in its place, put away his knife and left the apartment while he took Citrus's hand, to leave the city and not return.


	14. 1,671.00

Both women left at approximately nine o'clock in the morning, in a vehicle other than the one carrying their belongings. The trip was very comfortable for Alex, because within it was the certainty that he managed to close a chapter of his life properly, unlike when he left without saying anything in his past. This time he had managed to make a small home with Citrus and took everything good from it along with her to another location, with more opportunities and good times waiting to happen.

Upon arrival, the workers who helped with the move began to take their belongings to their proper places. Alex and Citrus began to organize the boxes where they had stored their things, putting them all in their proper room to unpack and store them in the next few days. The workers finished about noon because they had almost no remarkably large belongings, the only ones included Alex's bed, mattress, some furniture and a refrigerator. They said goodbye to the women and they thanked them for their service.

Well, without much to do and with a waiting time that they had to let go to reuse most of their belongings, they decided to go to see the nearest super market. Where they bought some snacks of Asian origin, sodas in glass containers and an ice pack, because the burning midday sun and the going up and down stairs with heavy boxes were running out of Alex.

When they arrived they put a plug on one side of the kitchen sink, placed all the ice, dropped some water and dipped the glass bottles in the cold mixture so that they quickly lost temperature, Citrus opened the water tap on the other side of the sink to drop him in his hands and wash his face, Alex watched him "I think it's the first time I've seen you do that," he said.

-There is a first time for everything- the blonde replied as she shook her hands and closed the key.

-You look a little tired, is that normal? - Alex asked.

-Sometimes- he replied vaguely.

The blue-haired girl sighed because if she could observe a slightly different behavior in Citrus, there was a little silence while the blonde removed the excess water from her face, Alex looked away.

-Let me refresh myself too- she said to interrupt the silence while opening the key and likewise soaking her face with water, Alex took longer to perform the same action because he repeated a couple of times as he felt he returned to his temperature normal.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alex asked when he finished, while removing excess water from his face with his own black shirt.

"Of course it is," said Citrus, who saw him with his usual smile, although his breathing looked slightly agitated. But without hesitation he took one of the bottles that were among the ice and offered it to Alex - after one of these we will feel better.

Alex took the bottle to open it, it had a special type of lid because the tip where the liquid is drunk is a type of rubber with little elasticity where the only thing that prevents escape from inside is a glass ball the size of a marble small that was held in place with the same force that caused the soda of the liquid when trying to escape, it was pushed down with a plastic tip that had the same bottle causing it to escape the gas and generating the particular hiss that make all the carbonated drinks when opened. Citrus took a bottle for herself after the other woman took hers. Alex clearly waited for the blonde to open her bottle.

-Health? - said the blue-haired girl as she raised the bottle a little and saw Citrus with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

-Health! - the blonde replied as a toast raised and gently crashed her bottle against the other to make the glass noise - For our new home.

-For our new home- Alex repeated, his smile now more relaxed and both drank from the bottles the sweet liquid clear with natural flavor and aroma of melon.

After that they ate some of the snacks and began to organize the belongings and see what needed to be placed while they drank from the same sodas, placed a television in the living room, Alex's little armchair and organized the kitchen and cleaning closet, without realizing it, she fell the first night in her new home and the human began to look tired, who placed a box on the kitchen counter and stretched her back - I think we should see the room soon, I have to sleep at some point - he said - I'm not sure if the moving people left the bed.

"Shall we go see?" The blonde asked as Alex stretched her arms.

"Yes, come on," he said as he walked toward the stairs, Citrus got up from where he was and followed him.

Upon entering the room the wooden bed support and the mattress were still completely covered in the plastic that was covered to keep them protected from damage during transport, each at different ends of the large main room.

While Alex was planning how to move everything efficiently, Citrus walked in front of her - I do not worry - he said before transforming his arm into his classic tentacles of the same dark color as his fundamental form, and quickly gave him a whip right in the middle of the mattress, parallel to the longer sides, to break the plastic which opened sideways with the small rebound it gave after the blow.

Citrus made the decision to do that and he did it so fast that he didn't even have time to react to Alex - can't it be damaged like this? - he asked after the blonde had done it.

-I did not think ... - Citrus said with an expression of concern and sweat on his face, his arm without returning to his human form.

-Citrus What's going on? I don't know how to explain it but you're acting differently - expressed the worried human.

Citrus was shaking his limb so that he returned to his normal form, but it showed that he was having difficulty in achieving it, he did not respond to the woman.

-Citrus ... - the human wanted to get his attention as his concern for the hellish woman began to grow.

The blonde saw him sidelong with uneasiness in his eyes, more worried about the problems he was having with his own physique.

-Citrus! - Alex said with a stronger and more imposing tone, angry frustration beginning to accumulate inside.

"I spent all my energy!" Citrus said frustrated, his outer extremity collapsed with a frustration different from Alex's — or most. If I use everything I will return to my original form and my skills do not work well, when I saw you again I had a small reservation but ... now I have less and I can not do much about it, I do not know what you are thinking. I can only search my memories but I fear hurting you or not making you feel good ... - he added in a distressed tone.

Alex's frustration calmed down with every word the woman said, as it began to make sense. She walked to Citrus and hugged him from behind - Citrus ... don't hesitate to tell me how you feel ... maybe you're not human but feeling fear is normal ... - he said in a calmer tone.

-I got too upset when I saw that you were in danger, feeling your fear ... Alex ... anger took hold of me, I didn't want to make you feel bad, I didn't want to scare you ... - Citrus said, as tears began to come out of his eyes.

Alex sighed -Citrus ... don't think it's necessary to explain that to me now, not if it makes you feel bad or if you think it will make me feel bad. I appreciate everything you do for me, from the depths of my being ... - he said, then brought his face to the other woman's ear and said quietly - Can you recover your energy? - he asked.

Citrus nodded.

-Can I give you my energy the same way you take it? -

The other woman nodded again.

\- Would it bother you if I do? -

The blonde moved her head sideways in the form of denial.

-Would you feel better if I help you take my energy?

And Citrus nodded.

"Okay," Alex said as he lowered his face to Citrus's neck. "Everything will be fine." I want you to be fine, ”he whispered, his warm breath tickling the skin of the other woman, who was beginning to calm down. Following that, he gave her a sweet kiss in that sensitive area - We're together - kissed him again - and I love you so much - Alex paused and kissed him again after speaking, his hands coming down to the sides of Citrus's hip.

-And look, the roles have changed- said the human between giggles.

-What a fool- the blonde replied, laughing in the same way, already completely calm.

-You hear yourself happier- Alex said and kissed her neck again –And although I understand, your physical form is created from my own genetic information so it must be as sensitive as mine… considering you are more human at this moment ... - He said before continuing to kiss him but now more passionately, his hands gently caressing, from top to bottom, the sides of Citrus's hip and abdomen, whose body felt quite relaxed.

His psychological connection was not as powerful as other times, but his emotional connection felt different. It was more human due to Citrus's status and neither of the two women seemed strange to them, in fact it was so comfortable that even the hellish blonde began to give in to the same human desires Alex normally felt, her breathing shaking and her vitality slowly beginning to to return.


	15. 1,679.00

The young human had at her mercy that being who claimed to be like a demon, completely vulnerable and more like a human than ever. That extra earthly entity that could know everything she thought, felt, knew and had learned with the simple act of having physical contact with her, who was by her side for so many eons that she could not even doubt her friendship and her words.

Right there, with a body similar to Alex's, beginning to feel that lust that so imprisoned the human normally, with its temperature rising slowly. The human in a very subtle and careful way decided to bite the neck of the other woman, not with the intention of leaving a mark but to give a bit of pleasure different from the conventional. Sliding under Citrus's clothes, Alex's hands were going up her torso until she reached her breasts which she massaged with circular movements through the sports bra she had borrowed, rubbing, feeling and stimulating her already erect nipples through from the cloth, while from behind he nibbled the woman on the neck and shoulder.

Alex pulled his left hand from under Citrus's clothes while he stopped biting him, and with this he took him from the right cheek to turn towards the direction where his own face was and to be able to kiss him while he touched him. From what it seemed the first time Citrus looked and felt shaken by the movements and actions of the young human that caused her earthly body to increase her temperature and wish she had more of that sweet pleasure. While Alex kissed the woman's lips, his hand landed on his shoulder and slowly ran down Citrus's body until he went down to his hip, where over his clothes he rubbed his hand against the mons pubis and the woman's thighs. Even using his other hand to play with his breasts and with his lips pressing against those of the other, even Alex began to feel the desire to grow inside, a strong tingling that forced him to lower his other hand, slide both of his thumbs below the pants Citrus wore, stop kissing him and take off his clothes. The human without saying words because she really did not need to do it because the other woman was the one who followed her movements perfectly, turned her around and helped her take off her black shirt and sports bra that she was wearing. Citrus's face looked completely different, since his usual expression is one of someone self-confident with a touch of presumption, at that time his expression showed his anxiety that the stimulation increased and a small touch of vulnerability that has given a feeling of tenderness to Alex, who in the same way took off his own clothes in the fastest and most efficient way he could then push Citrus calmly towards the mattress that was on the floor, where he lay down and followed her Alex too , but leaning on his left arm next to the blonde. With the other hand he caressed his skin and went down to his crotch, which at her decision his physique had female genitals. Being a little more familiar with these, Alex subtly moved his hand from top to bottom to brush the outside of the lips of Citrus's vagina, which were already slightly damp. The blonde placed her left hand on the back of the young human and slightly pulled her so that she could lie on the hellish woman, mostly to feel her skin, who now instead of using her hand to stimulate her had changed only her finger medium and void, increasing the speed of his movements a little and pressing a little harder to be able to touch the clitoris of the blonde when making the movement down, repeatedly what made him react in such a way that he clung to Alex every time he He felt his most sensitive part was stimulated, however slight. Until his fingers simply slid into Citrus's wet vagina, which made him moan a little louder than Alex would normally. -All good? Do you like it? - asked the blue-haired woman, to which Citrus said nonverbally and auditively.

Alex repeated the movement of massaging the inside of the other woman, after a certain number of repetitions he tried to introduce them as deeply as he could, but mostly he tried to stimulate the entrance, after feeling that the woman lubricated enough with his anticipation, he began using his thumb to stimulate his clitoris every time he made the movement penetrate him. Citrus groaned in a voice like the one Alex had never heard on any other occasion, who removed his hand and stopped for a moment just to move and place his face on Citrus's crotch. For a moment, the blonde looked puzzled, but when she felt Alex's lips touching her vaginal lips, her entire body shuddered and unable to contain herself, she began to gasp because she felt she could not stand waiting for her body to reach orgasm. The human pressed her lips against Citrus's genitals and making her way with her tongue began to make circular movements on her clitoris, between moments alternating between licking the vaginal entrance of Citrus and savoring the liquid that came out of it. When he felt that the woman's clitoris withdrew and while stimulating him with his tongue moving in spirals, Alex with his palm up again put one of his fingers inside the blonde and with repeated movements pressed his inside up to stimulate him deeply. Soon her vagina narrowed, announcing that she was about to climax and reduced her tongue movements to short and fast vertically, causing the woman to have a strong orgasm, throbbing rapidly and strongly. The woman's body shuddered and despite that, Alex kept stimulating him, until he felt the palpitations inside Citrus began to give way, then took out his finger and licked it loudly, which caused the already satisfied blonde I felt a slight tingling inside again.

-Alex ... - said the blonde while trying to regain strength.

-Yes? - asked the young woman with a flirtatious expression and a slight smile.

-Could you continue ...? - he said softly.

"Do you want me to continue?" Alex asked.

-You are not done yet ... - the blonde said with a little sorrow -I think I could use my arm for a while- he added while moving his right arm, which had become a tentacle which was divided in two by the tip, to At first glance it seemed the length and thickness that Alex normally liked. The human lay on top of Citrus and with her fingers began to play with her blond hair while watching him - You're going to have to tell me what you want, you know? - he said in a calm tone.

"I want you to run too," Citrus replied, a little frustrated.

"We could just lie here," he replied with a smile. "It's nice, it doesn't bother me."

Citrus's tentacle landed on Alex's bare back, gently massaging him as he went down to his gluteus.

-Citrus ... just tell me, it is not necessary to use your powers all the time, I continue with the idea that you do not have much energy yet- Alex said.

Citrus growled deeply.

"Hey, don't copy that too," Alex said. "Just tell me what to do."

"Get on your knees in front of me," the blonde babbled with sorrow.

Alex listened to her and landed in front of her so that her mons pubis was in front of Citrus's vaginal lips. "Well, what next?" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

-You could ... - Citrus babbled again but Alex was unable to hear him as he said it in a very low tone, between teeth.

-Sorry, I don't understand you when you talk like that. Could you repeat it? - asked the human.

Citrus growled again a little frustrated and visibly distressed - Take me as I normally would, please, I can't take it anymore. I want to feel how you take me and make me yours. I don't know! Perhaps you would enjoy it - he expressed in a more demanding and strong tone, because despite having managed to have an orgasm and recover some of his energy, his body still wanted more and his energy was more easily shared when he directly penetrated Alex.

-Ah, what beautiful words, miss. You flatter me, ”Alex said as he bent down slightly to see Citrus up close, leaning his hands on the other woman's sides - Say it again - he said in a slightly sadistic tone.

Citrus saw him with his face flushed and a completely serious look, he raised his hand to his cheek and strongly pinched him and found him a little - You're going on - he said with a tone as serious as his expression.

-Ow, ow ... - Alex said if it had hurt Citrus to pinch his cheek -I'm sorry, I won't do it again- he said as he raised his back again -Just tell me what you plan to do with your arm before trying something - He added as he settled and took Citrus's legs to accommodate them as well.

Citrus's ultra-earthly arm slipped away through a space that was between the crotch of both women and split again, to have three different endings on the tip, two thicker than the middle one - Look, for the bigger points are inside of you and me and the one in the middle is for ... - Citrus turned to look the other way with grief - Why am I sad to say it verbally? - he said.

-Excuse me, I understand better with instructions but I think I know where this is going ... - Alex replied.


	16. 1,689.00

The blonde saw Alex with anticipation and wish that she had not been able to satisfy after a single orgasm, with humanity more present in her than ever, saw how Alex took with her right hand the tentacle that Citrus had managed to form with a little difficulty For the human to the touch this felt solid enough to penetrate into a vagina and in addition to that flexible enough to move it in non-traditional ways without causing discomfort. With an expression of concentration, Alex used his hand to insert the tentacle into Citrus slowly with movements from the inside out to properly lubricate it, with the technique of the human it slipped inside her without any problem, the blonde's face showing clear pleasure. Then he decided to change and perform the same process with the other wide tip of the tentacle, to use that natural lubrication, the first tentacle dripped a little of that same liquid in Alex's hand, when both of the tentacle's endings felt slippery enough, the young human settled on Citrus's body, leaning on her left arm and without letting go of the tentacle, she helped herself with the other hand to insert the tip that was covered in the blonde which quickly penetrated him because she was already lubricated, leaving the third and smallest tentacle between their bodies. The young human returned to an upright position and slowly began to make movements from front to back with her hip, which caused the tentacle divisions to move all three together according to their movements, the tentacles stimulated both women both inside as on the outside, because the smaller ending when moving stimulated the clitoris of both. Without spending a lot of time, the blonde was panting again, Alex realized he leaned on his left hand again to approach Citrus and with his other hand play with her breasts while moving to generate friction with the tentacles and stimulate him at the same time that she gave herself pleasure. From the blonde's point of view, it was as if the human had a completely different, more dominant and aggressive personality, which was definitely pleasing and exciting him excessively as he was feeling like his prey for the first time. Now Alex managed to achieve a different kind of excitement, an impatient impulse that gave him pleasure every time he moved forward to penetrate Citrus with his own tentacle, which prevented him from stopping even though his body gave clear signs of tiredness, slowly moving more vigorously and quickly. Until both women now panting, the human more than the other and with sweat on her forehead and running down her face, were about to culminate, Alex positioned herself on top of the blonde, dropping most of her weight on her while she was panting and growled near the ear, at that moment Citrus closed his eyes and with his left hand hugged him tightly while he groaned in pleasure, the human accelerated the hip movements he made in the blonde until his physique yielded to stimulation and his movements they became more coarse and trembling while experiencing the strong pleasure of climax at the same time as the blonde. And without realizing it, she shared a little more energy with the blonde, which exceeded the amounts she had given him from the moment she met him until the last time they exchanged sexual favors, causing her to lose consciousness over Citrus even before Finish having orgasm.

Without any damage other than heavy fatigue and mild muscle pain, Alex remained in a state of sleep for a good time, although as a side effect of giving in during orgasm it felt like several hours of pure pleasure. When he began to regain consciousness during one morning, all he heard was the sound of a bell in the distance, without really having the desire to wake up he took a couple of turns in his bed tangled between the blankets. The sound of the doorbell insisted a couple of times until Alex realized that despite feeling distant, it came from inside the house although he had no idea that the property had a doorbell, the girl sat down and got up still stunned as if it hadn't been long since she had an orgasm, she saw around her and everything was neat and in place, even the bed was perfectly arranged except for the blankets she moved while sleeping. His body did not have any type of garment which did not surprise him and looked around in the hope of finding some garment, when at his bedside table he found a black shirt that he bought very large size long ago placed in such a way that it seemed they had left it for him to take, he put it on top and luckily he covered it halfway up his thighs, went down the stairs and opened the door. The person who was found was a woman of approximately the same age, dark hair, long and straight, taller and thinner, with white skin and honey-colored eyes. The mysterious woman was holding a cardboard box and saw Alex down - Good morning - the woman said with a smile - they accidentally left us another package for Citrus and came to leave it, you must be his roommate ... what he said was your name ... Alex, right? Nice to meet you-

-Y-yes, nice to meet you- mumbled the brunette, who inside wondered how long she was sleeping but at the same time was completely bewildered by the beauty of the woman who gave him the cardboard box.

They both stood in the doorway in silence for a moment, Alex without saying anything with the box in his hands and the tall woman without really knowing what to say but without feeling uncomfortable that, without Alex noticing, he saw him from above to below and tried to hide it but blushed slightly and interrupted the silence. "Well, give that to Citrus and my regards, okay?"

-O-okay, see you- Alex stammered and closed the door when the other woman turned around, stood for a moment when he reacted and touched his face which felt hot, but one of his thighs was a little cold , when he ran his fingers through it he felt a viscous liquid and saw his hand, when he put his fingers together to feel the liquid and separated them he realized that the liquid was clear and sticky, he assumed it was his physicist's response to the pleasure he was feeling while he slept and his face blushed more deeply as he realized that the dazzlingly attractive woman saw him and knew in the instant what was that liquid that was running down Alex's leg. Without saying anything he started looking for Citrus, whom he didn't find anywhere until he stopped for a moment in the kitchen and listened carefully, music could be heard in the distance but inside the house, following the sound Alex walked to the door that was under the stairs to the second floor, when you open the door you could hear the music a little louder, which definitely looked like folk rock, a genre Alex enjoyed despite preferring silence. The young woman went down the stairs to the basement where she found Citrus in nothing but panties, painting the walls with a roller and dark red paint, it showed the blonde was having fun because she sang quietly with a smile while carefully moving the roller to cover the walls in paint.

-Ci-Citrus ... - Alex stammered to get his attention.

The blonde stopped and turned to see him, her expression was clear emotion, then took a cell phone that had placed on the floor and stopped the music and then take the box from Alex's hands, throw it somewhere randomly and throwing herself to hug the young woman - Alex! - he said while squeezing.

-Citrus- he said with a little difficulty because he was squeezing very hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman declared as she released the human, but placed her hands on Alex's shoulders. "I like that you're awake."

Alex paused a moment to catch his breath and sighed as he watched the blonde. "How long did I sleep?" He asked.

"About seven boring days," the other woman replied.

Alex was speechless trying to babble questions but was already stunned enough to make sentences.

-We connected a lot for a moment, that together with the fact that my physical form required large amounts of energy caused you to give me a lot of your vitality and your sexual energy, which even at this moment is still a little out of control- he said Citrus immediately saw down between Alex's legs, who was still completely confused.

-Let me check your memories and thoughts- Citrus said as he placed his hand on the human's cheek -Ohhh I see- he said -Okay, don't worry. We go up for water and I explain everything. Well, I'm better and more in control of my skills. As I saw you already noticed, ”he exclaimed as he released her shoulder and cheek to take her hand, Alex just walked with her to the first floor to the kitchen.

While the young human was watching him, the blonde took a lemon from the refrigerator and broke it on a wooden tablet using her supernatural hand that changed shape and returned to normal so quickly that the only thing Alex could see was a stain blurred for a fraction of a second. He squeezed it into a glass cup and poured water into it to mix properly.


	17. 1,694.00

-Take- Citrus said as he gave her the glass, Alex still quite distracted -I put lemon as you like- he added and the young woman took the glass and began drinking until it was finished.

There was silence for a moment, although the blonde looked at the human with a slightly different smile, she was looking for the right time to talk - You liked that woman, didn't you? - he said after a while.

-W-Who is it? Why did he have our mail? Why does he know you? ”Alex stammered quickly.

-I understand you but if you talk to her that fast, she will never understand you- Citrus replied - They tell her Hall for Halloween, she lives on the other street and those in the mail tend to leave our packages there. He has come to leave us a few things that I have requested online. One of these days we were chatting and change to bring the packages comes to study here because, according to her, her roommates are very loud.

-I can't believe he was coming here, how long have they been like that? - Alex said through his teeth.

-Four days, this will be the fifth- replied the blonde.

-Oh no, oh no, will he come again?! - said the human, clearly losing the peace of mind she was beginning to have again.

Citrus took Alex and sat him at the kitchen counter –You really liked Hall- he spoke in a calm tone –I feel a little envious of you, but there's nothing to worry about, I've been talking about you and it seemed want to meet you I told him that you were still moving and that you would come these days.

-Yes…? - Alex said with a calmer tone and interest in his voice.

-You thought it was very sensual- Citrus added as he stroked the woman's thighs in front of her.

-Yes ... - he replied with a sigh.

-Do you want to take it? - asked the blonde.

Alex answered incomprehensibly in a very low voice.

-It's hard to understand you like that, Alex-

-Y… yes… - he said in a low tone, as if he didn't want to admit it.

"Yes" what? - Citrus said with a dominant smile as his hands delicately began to separate Alex's legs.

-If I want to take Hall! - the woman exclaimed in a strong and determined tone, her face completely flushed and with clear shame.

While the young woman confessed her feelings, Citrus quickly slipped out of her body the only piece of clothing she was wearing, exposing a thick and anxious tentacle to the air - she already knew - the blonde recognized - but it is good to admit it. After his words, with his hand he told Alex to lie on the counter, the other woman did it carefully and without saying more, emotionally defeated closed her eyes and allowed the blonde to take him, because her sexual desire seemed have increased since he woke up. Citrus took Alex's leg with his left hand and licked his other hand, leaving a good amount of saliva in his palm and gently rubbed it on his tentacle to lubricate it effectively, took his other leg already with his free hand held him tightly, without letting another moment pass suddenly inserted all of his wet and extraterrenal limb into Alex's vagina, who only inhaled heavily when he felt a shock of pleasure due to the force with which he had penetrated. Being both completely wet in their own liquids completely facilitated the penetration allowing him to penetrate quickly without causing discomfort, Citrus with his traditional smile and complete calm he saw how Alex enjoyed being fornicated in that way - What a beautiful face you make - the blonde spoke to stimulate the human in an auditory way - Hall would surely like to see her. Somehow the blonde's words made the human more excited and the only way she managed to prove it was with groans and momentary spasms around the tentacle of Citrus -Are you imagining that it is she who is taking you? - He said with an almost sadistic tone as he increased the speed with which he penetrated Alex.

-Y-yes- answered the human with difficulty between heavy gasps who covered her face with her left arm.

-Oh Alex ... I'm going to finish ... - Citrus said, imitating perfectly the voice of the woman with whom Alex fantasized, which caused his interior to begin to narrow rapidly.

At the moment when her interior began to throb rapidly in ecstasy, the young human repeated the woman's name almost as whispers and between gasps, Citrus without stopping to penetrate him again filled Alex's interior with the sticky white liquid that he liked so much.

In itself, the act will not have lasted more than three short minutes, the lust of the human was incredible even for Citrus. The summit of the sexual act may have taken about twenty three seconds, as intense as the strength and speed with which the blonde had penetrated her. After a few moments when Alex's interior stopped shivering around the infernal woman's tentacle, she pulled it out allowing the liquid inside Alex to escape, a slimy jet could be heard falling on the ground. The human could be seen completely exhausted, panting and dripping a mixture of her own fluids and those of Citrus, her entire body still in the glow of orgasm and trying to regain strength. The blonde still holding him by the legs, changed the physical shape of her tentacle to a vagina, because she felt more comfortable in that way and at this moment she would rather not distract Alex with more sexual desire.

"Do you already have a clear head?" Citrus asked.

Alex gasped for a few seconds and sighed. "Yes… thank you, I don't know what happened."

-Your sexual energy got out of control and when you saw another human that you liked, it just got worse- added the blonde.

-Moment- Alex said and opened his eyes –if I haven't fainted… does that mean I'm dreaming? -

-I'm going to slap you so you see it is not a dream- the blonde replied, a little serious - after the last time I have a bigger reserve and more control over how I take your energy, on the other hand you seem to have more, to the point that your sexual desire clouds your thoughts and functions which is a side effect of being with me but can be easily resolved with a fuck.

-Well, my dream of a lifetime, that my problems are solved by catching- Alex said as he sat down.

-Basically it was- Citrus replied with a laugh as he helped Alex to his feet- you should go to bathe, Hall will come in the afternoon and be here until the evening, you can invite him to dinner-.

Alex smiled just thinking he would have the opportunity to be with the mysterious Hall and get to know him a little - Yes, yes ... - he said completely stunned.

-Although if you are going to put yourself that way better I enter the bathtub with you and I handle you all afternoon- Citrus added.

-Nah, I'll be fine- Alex replied as he began to walk to the second floor.

-Well, I will go up to leave you with new clothes in what you bathe- Citrus exclaimed in what the young woman was leaving.

Citrus went down to the basement to check out the package Hall had brought him and bring some packages he had asked for Alex, while the human climbed up to use the bathroom in the main room. A huge Asian-style room with a wooden floor instead of cold crockery, on your right an Asian-style shower and tub in an area encapsulated with beautiful snow-covered glass, sufficiently illuminated with light per area, on your left a considerably large closet next to it. to a white ceramic sink and finally to the front a small picture of the area completely separated from the rest where the toilet was. For Alex a different concept in bathrooms but very effective and organized, in his mind the only desire to fill the tub with hot water and dive for a while, but first a shower. When he saw around him, everything was already organized as if he had been using it, surely Citrus found the time to put his soaps and towels in his place. Alex opened the water tap on the tub and let it fill up while showering, trying to get used to the water regulators in that place. It took a little more than twenty-five minutes because it still required a little effort to remove all the viscous liquid with which Citrus filled him when they copulated, but it was almost enough time for the wooden tub to fill completely, with the water a little more hot than Alex expected, he submerged anyway, causing his skin to bristle a little, but after a while he got used to it and relaxed. Although Alex was a person of a little short stature, the tub was considerably large and could cover up to his chin if it allowed him to overflow with water, in the time he was there until his thoughts managed to slow down because in his mind there was always something .

After a while Citrus interrupted him - Alex, don't you close the door? Oh no, someone could see you naked - he said mockingly.

-Oh? Seriously? Anyone like a perverted blonde? - the girl replied in a more ironic tone and both women laughed.

-All good? I love the architecture of this area, even the bathrooms are so perfectly designed- Citrus said as he walked to where Alex was - Just look, this thing has a function to keep the water warm or to reheat it in just a few minutes- he added while I showed him one of the several strange knobs that were next to the water faucets.

"Oh, that's what those things are for," Alex said as he looked at where Citrus was pointing.

-Yes, and good. I bought you some clothes while you were in a coma. Don't take long, you should eat eventually. And maybe we can go buy things to cook dinner, something that… well, call Hall's attention, ”he said, with a smile and a sly look for that last part.


	18. 1,682.00

Alex blushed, closed his eyes and smiled as he plunged into the water, letting bubbles float as he exhaled air slowly. Citrus got up - I'll be in the basement by the time you finish - and went to take care of his own affairs. The young human held her breath for a while underwater to enjoy the moment, when she began to feel uncomfortable came out of the water and breathed normally. In his mind thoughts of what he could cook, that is not very simple but that is able to get anyone's attention, the more he explored his options, he slowly sank into the water slowly. "Something you should do in the oven ..." because sometimes the aromas can be noticed from outside the houses. "A simple, fresh dessert ...", "two accompaniments ..." and like a lightning bolt came the perfect dinner to get someone's attention, with a clear idea in his mind Alex got up as fast as his body allowed him , he shook the water like a wild animal, took a towel and walked carefully to his room.

On his bed, whose blankets were already stretched and organized, he saw the outfit that the blonde had left him, looked at the details of the clothes and sniffed them a bit because the aroma of new clothes has always seemed very pleasant and unattainable for some reason .

Everything he put on at that moment was completely new, soft and pleasant to the touch, which mattered most to him. Sports underwear for free movement and comfort, bright orange. Black jeans, of another material different from denim for a change, that stretched and adjusted to Alex's body shape, high cut and with real pockets. A long-sleeved shirt which had a particular design in black and magenta where a kind of gradient was made with a specific shading technique used in comics where strong lines are interposed on a background of another color to give the feeling of different colors when There are only two solid colors, the bottom "degrading" to magenta while the two thirds above presented mostly black cloth. Black socks of your brand of preference to complement the colors of your pants and casual shoes in black fabric with white stitching but ladder ribbons of the same magenta color as your shirt.

Every perfect detail for Alex, with enough mobility, style like no other he has tried in the past and a feeling of self-confidence and looking more mature to impress the woman he had found incredibly attractive. The young woman went to the bathroom and watched her outfit in the mirror with a big smile. He dried his hair, brushed his teeth and went down to look for Citrus, who seemed to have an obsession with the color red now. He was wearing a jacket that looked like a university team; Red torso with buttons and decoration on the openings, but unlike the classic style, instead of having white sleeves it had black sleeves. The same short denim shorts and elastic pants adjusted below, but now instead of skulls this had octopus-shaped patterns that seemed to be made with the characters "C: ミ".

-You look good- Alex said to the blonde.

-You're not bad at all- Citrus replied -New clothes? -.

-Perhaps ... - Alex replied in a mocking tone to annoy the hellish woman.

His response was to quickly grab him by the arm with his arm and to brush his hair with the other hand while he said - You should thank me, little bad thank you - as a joke.

-Thanks, your hellish majesty- Alex replied with a laugh.

Both women decided to go out and eat something light outside and then go to the super market and buy what they need for dinner and the rest of the week. To vary things a little, this time Alex was directing Citrus in the same way the blonde would normally. Although the human was normally distracted, at that time she seemed to be someone different, completely concentrated but relaxed in the same way. He took everything he needed and a little more including ketchup, no ketchup, milk, various wheat pasta, powdered jelly, cereal, milk, fresh fruits and vegetables, some instant soups, sugar-free cola, coffee.

At the end of both women they returned home at about two in the afternoon and Alex began to prepare what he had planned while Citrus was hanging out on a laptop he had recently acquired. While Alex was cooking, Citrus kept him in conversation and among so many words they exchanged the human he learned that Citrus was making more money than ever and investing in small businesses among other things that he really could not understand, because his knowledge in economics was not so great . He also mentioned that Hall was renting a room with several people one street before, all of them were carried by nicknames based on festivities or festivals such as Halloween, Christmas, Valentine, Krampus, Oktoberfest and Coachella. "A handful of savages" in Hall's words.

Alex was going from one place to another and despite being aware that Citrus had his same knowledge in cooking and his same memories, she wanted to do everything alone without knowing exactly why. But it was definitely not for Citrus, who seemed a bit bored but he was also pleased to see the human work so hard due to the strong attraction she felt towards another human. Alex was quite busy for a couple of hours, not including the time it took to organize his purchases for the week, just when he was putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece the bell rang and he panicked - Citrus - he said quietly "Are you going or am I going?" He muttered as he approached the kitchen counter that Citrus previously cleaned.

-Do you think it's a good idea to go? - Citrus said

-No ... - Alex said, defeated and sighed to return to continue with what he was doing.

Citrus got up and walked to the door to receive Hall, Alex a little annoyed at not being able to hear them clearly.

"Doesn't it bother you that Alex is preparing dinner?" He managed to hear Citrus asked the beautiful woman who had entered while they walked to the counter they were using at the table. "Don't worry, we don't make noise."

-Oh no. Not at all, if I bother you I can go back ... - Hall replied, a little sorry.

-Nah, it's fine. Keep us company today Alex interrupted before Citrus said something, while carrying a long plate of resistant glass to the oven, put it in this and closed the door. Then he turned his body towards the general direction where the blonde came from along with Hall - In fact I have a problem, maybe I made too much food and it would be a shame not to eat when I leave the oven ... Would you do us the honor of joining us? Citrus insisted that you have been very kind in bringing our mail, it is the least we can do- he added.

Citrus from behind Hall looked at him with an expression of surprise and pride at the same time, as Alex thought she was quite astute and much more self-confident than normal.

-I still have to study- said the mysterious woman.

"It must be baked for about an hour, it tastes better if it takes time," Alex added.

-I'll think about it- Hall replied with a smile on his face as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the counter, putting on his legs a backpack that he carried and taking out a book that placed it on the counter

-When you start to smell what you are cooking, you will want to stay- said Citrus, who also took a seat at the tip of the counter and continued using his laptop.

Hall laughed softly and took a case with glasses from his backpack to put on, put his backpack at his feet and began reading silently.

-Okay, with permission- Alex walked to the bathroom on the first floor, where he vigorously wet his face with cold water, which he felt was completely flushed. "She is so beautiful," he thought, "his face seems carved by the German goddesses." The human stopped a moment "Is she German?" She asked herself. "If you only put on braids ...", "no, no, that is a stereotype and thinking about stereotypes is wrong" ... "if she were German, she would be told Oktoberfest and not Halloween, obviously" the words passed through her mind while doing gestures of various types with their hands. He finally sighed, and saw himself in the mirror for a moment "come on, it's just a woman", "you can make him notice you" he said inwardly with a determined expression.

When he left, he sat down in front of Hall and began to see his own mobile phone so as not to distract him, between moments watching the woman's book. Hall read quite quickly and had precise movements when using a highlighter in his book, although Alex also found it difficult to read the letters backwards.

As time passed a scent of different herbs, roasted tomatoes and ... pizza, began to fill the kitchen. But Hall did not seem at all interested which began to discourage Alex, Citrus realized, sent a message to the cell phone and began a conversation.

Citrus: "Something is still missing"

Alex: "What was it?"

Citrus: "... the bread"

Alex: “Oh, yes true. Grax ”

Alex got up and walked to the part where he still had room to prepare things, as quietly as he could, he took out a baguette loaf and cut it into pieces, then smeared a type of butter he had bought, repeated the process until he finished with the whole bar while placing them on a tray, which he then put in the oven and returned to his place.

He kept pretending to use his cell phone while he looked at Hall and thought “he won't be able to resist this.


	19. 1,749.00

In a matter of minutes Hall looked up and saw directly Alex, who was already watching him with a smile and an expression that he hoped she would turn to see him. The mysterious woman looked serious but her expression quickly changed to a more relaxed one with a smile - how clever - she said while removing her glasses.

-It was just a matter of time- Alex replied with his same smile.

Hall put his glasses to one side and closed his book. "What time are we going to eat?" He asked, looking at the young brunette in front of her.

-Technically we can eat, just let me prepare the ... table I guess- Alex replied as he got up to go out the oven, Hall put his things in his backpack again.

-Is there anything I can help? - asked the tall woman.

-Don't worry, I help Alex. I am the only one who knows where everything is stored- Citrus added as he closed his laptop and placed it in a place where he was not in the way, stood up and went to take dishes to the cabinet -What dishes were you going to put? - Asked the blonde while Alex took kitchen towels to take things out of the oven without burning.

-The big whites, the ones that supposedly don't break up- he replied.

-Oh yeah. They couldn't stand your intensity and they broke some anyway - Citrus added as Alex took things out of the oven and both women laughed. The blue-haired girl carefully placed the oven on the counter, away from Hall who only watched them completely admired by how the strange women on the other street got along, because their dynamics were completely different from what Hall knew. Alex went to the refrigerator and took out a bowl with small leaves and sliced tomatoes and saw Hall - hey, is there anything you don't eat? - he asked.

-Not really- answered the beautiful woman and at that moment Alex knew that he wanted to be with her more than ever.

-Okay, excellent- he said while taking the bowl and carrying it near the stove since in that part of the kitchen closet the elements that he would use most when cooking, such as oil, salt and pepper, which he put to the plate with leaves he was carrying, then he placed it on the counter - Citruuuuus, where are there cutlery? - he asked.

-At your service? The second drawer to the right of the sink- answered the blonde who was placing the dishes on the counter.

-Thanks- said Alex, who took what he needed from the drawer and returned to the counter.

While the young girl with agile blue hair stirred the salad, cut the main course into portions of appropriate size and served, Citrus placed napkins, forks and knives to eat. Then the blonde walked to the refrigerator -Will they want soda cola without sugar or water to eat? - he asked in general.

-Soda please- the other two women answered at the same time.

Citrus laughed - Okay, three sodas on the way - and placed a can for each of the women.

Hall was so distracted seeing Alex and Citrus that he hadn't bothered to look closely at the food. From the moment he began to smell the kitchen with garlic butter and Italian herbs he knew that it should be a similar dish, but at first glance everything looked better; a thick portion of lasagna whose sauce had a subtle aroma of red wine, good mozzarella balance between pasta and mushrooms, aside a beautiful salad of small spinach and tomato leaves, seasoned with extra virgin olive oil, salt and pepper , small lemons on the sides to accompany you, and finally two perfectly cut slices of baguette bread with garlic butter and herbs.

-Citrus mentioned that you know how to cook but it is definitely better to see it than to hear it- Hall said with a sparkle in his eyes, because he was completely attracted to the food Alex prepared with so much love and desire.

-It is a hobby and a necessary skill to survive, but cooking well is an art- Alex said while taking his utensils to eat - well, thank you very much I hope you like it - said the young girl with blue hair and they all began to eat.

There was a lot of silence while they ate, exchanging words from time to time, the sound of a can of soda being opened, and everything made Alex happy because that way he knew that his meals were exceptional, with the silence of people who were very busy savoring every bite to chat. No one took more than Alex served, and at the end of all Hall offered to pick up the dishes, the blue-haired girl stopped him -Don't worry, I should go for dessert- he said and went to leave the dishes to the sink , then he took three spoons, a ladle to serve and three bowls for dessert, placed them on the counter and went to the refrigerator for another deep dish, a little smaller than the salad and with a lid, but when he uncovered a Strong and sweet almond aroma arrived in Hall.

-It's simple, but I tried to use fresh fruit- Alex said while serving aromatic and shaky white cubes mixed with fruit in small pieces.

"It looks great," Hall said. "I've never seen anything like this, is it jelly?"

-Yes, almond jelly- Alex replied.

-Where do you get almond jelly?

\- Considering we live in a huge Asia Town ... the question seems strange to me. It is a fairly common dessert in the largest capital of one of the Asian countries. But I usually do it with an almond essence- the blue-haired woman replied as she gave her plate to everyone and sat down.

Citrus thanked him and started eating, followed by Hall who was eager to try and finally Alex, who took his time to savor it.

When the women finished they began to chat, although Citrus took the dishes and went to wash them since Alex had made dinner and basically Hall was forced to stay.

"Then you just arrived in the neighborhood," said the long-haired woman.

-That's right, Citrus managed to come first- answered the brunette in front of Hall, a little uncomfortable to lie but at the same time with tranquility because she would not have to explain that she was in a astral coma for a week to give vitality to the blonde.

-Are they going to have more roommates? - Hall asked.

-No, I do not think so. I dont know. Citrus? - Alex asked.

-Nope, the business in which Alex and I invest is fine so we can cover all the expenses between the two- Citrus replied without turning to see them.

-Great, it is tired to live with many people. I live with five people and- Hall growled –I have affection for them, but it is difficult when I want to study- Hall spoke while Alex watched him and nodded at times –We really treated ourselves by our names before, but eventually Valentine decided to nickname everyone . Krampus is the one who rents us, he has little brothers and that's why he moved to live alone, with daddy's and mommy's money in his summer house. Valentine is the one who nicknamed us all, a little awkward for love but has good intentions. Coachella is the type of person who prefers to go to a party, she has the whole basement for herself because none of us wants to hear her when she walks with ... with someone else. Oktoberfest is German and we studied together for a while during my stage ... dark. She took care of being called Halloween - the woman spoke, a little frustrated as she seemed she had no one to tell her or some way to express her thoughts.

"Is it okay for you to tell me that?" Alex interrupted Hall.

-Hey? Yes? No? - said the woman, a little confused because she was quite concentrated talking ... rather, complaining. "I have no idea," he said and sighed.

Alex placed his hand on Hall's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, if you need a break here we have space," he said in a calm and comforting tone.

Hall smiled for a moment and after a few seconds checked his phone to see the time - I think I should go, it's late and Krampus lives up to his name if someone makes noise.

"Let us accompany you," Citrus said as he put the last plate to dry.

-It's a good idea, it's a bit late- Alex added.

-Not necessary, I think I took enough of his time- Hall said.

-No problem- Citrus and Alex said at the same time -I come from an ugly place and I will not be calm if I let you go alone- the blue-haired woman added -Unless ... you leave me your phone number and let me know when you arrive -

-You could just ask for it- Hall said with a smile, seeing right through Alex, straight on his intentions.

-So we can accompany you? It would be nice to walk for a while after dinner- Alex replied.

"Good," Hall said with a calm smile as he took his backpack.

The distance they had to travel was not much, just go to the other street and return. Upon arriving at the house where Hall was staying, Citrus stayed a little behind while using his cell phone, so Alex could have a more private moment with the tall woman.

-Thank you very much for everything- Hall said

-No problem, really. It's nice to have a person as lovely as you. You can arrive whenever you want- Alex replied, both women speaking softly to avoid making noise.

"Can I borrow your phone a moment before you go?" The brunette with long hair asked the brunette, who said with a non-verbal "aha" and gave her unlocked phone, Hall took a few seconds to write something , he turned it off and returned it - Write me when they arrive - he smiled at Alex and said goodbye to her with his hand. The blue-haired girl without saying anything also gestured a goodbye with her hand until Hall closed the door.

Citrus walked towards Alex and pushed him slightly with his elbow - Wow, you got him to notice you and more - he said and took him by the wrist to walk back, Alex still with an expression of surprise all the way.

Upon entering his own house Alex smiled and took Citrus by the shoulders - I have his phone number! - she said excitedly.

-Alex, write him. He asked you ONE thing and you must do it- Citrus reminded him with his regular smile.


	20. 1,722.00

The young human completely lost in her emotion had forgotten him, a slight expression of surprise upon realizing, immediately took out her mobile phone and searched for the mysterious woman's number and without thinking about it, she sent her a text.

Alex: Hi

Alex: We're here

Hall;): Everything ok?

Alex: Yes, excellent

Hall;): Graxs for everything

Hall;): See you tomorrow :)

The blue-haired girl blushed as she saw that last message.

Citrus noticed, it was not difficult to see anyway -What did he say? - asked the blonde.

\- Who sees me tomorrow. To me specifically- Alex replied.

-Wow, how fast it changed me. I guess I will cancel my plans to send you photos without clothes- Citrus said in a joking tone.

-Don't fuck me, is it serious? - Alex asked, surprised.

-Obviously no- answered the blonde with the most serious tone she could use.

-Okay and well ... are you okay with this? - added the young human, slightly worried about the other woman.

-Clear! I love seeing you this happy, the only moments where you did not take your eyes off Hall were where you could cause second degree burns on your hands and I find it extremely tender- the blonde replied with a smile as she took him by the neck of the shirt to walk to the main room on the second level.

Alex walked slowly behind the blonde, sending a last message to the woman he had fallen in love with, a simple happy face to confirm that if he expects his visit the next day. Although after a moment he reacted to the blonde's words - Citrus ... am I like your pet or something similar? - Alex asked.

Both women entering the room, Citrus sat the young human in his bed - More or less, I could describe it that way, but if you're a little more than someone I can take care of and keep happy. We have kept company for so long that I could not see you as someone inferior who can not fend for herself in captivity- she replied while she took off her clothes, starting with the shoes and followed by the shirt and the bra - It is a constant that always You are a brave and sensitive person, although you care more about the emotional aspect of life you get an admirable balance when you really believe it is necessary- added the blonde while taking off her own clothes. Citrus placed his hands on Alex's cheeks and subtly moved him so that he could see him directly - We are no longer trying to conquer the world because you do not allow me, because people destroy your empire when you are gone, the great and abandoned pyramids in the desert for example- he said with a smile, Alex looked intrigued.

"THESE pyramids?" He asked, emphasizing to confirm the location he was talking about.

Citrus nodded to affirm, then hugged the young human, slightly disheveled her blue hair between her fingers - Excellent in many ways forever. -

Alex's reaction to the blonde's affection was nothing more than a simple and long sigh.

Citrus's hands went down his neck and back to caress him, which caused his skin to bristle a little - You want it to be Hall who is touching you ... is among my possibilities, I took a small sample of his genetic information after dinner , but I don't have her memories and I couldn't act like her.

Alex closed his eyes and placed his hands on Citrus's hips, subconsciously fantasizing, thinking about his options and seeking within himself his real desires, for he began to feel the sexual desire beginning to burn inside.

-I don't think it's necessary, you are able to feel desire anyway. I wouldn't like to damage your thoughts about Hall and ruin the opportunities you have with her just for a dust. But if you want to try something out of the ordinary ... - said the blonde, for a brief moment when she finished speaking Alex felt that the skin of the infernal woman warmed up a little more than normal.

When she opened her eyes, the human saw herself without clothes, smiling at him to show her the pointed teeth of a bloodthirsty predator. She really wasn't too surprised, on the contrary, she was completely intrigued to the point where her mind calmed down at that moment, her carnal desire mixing with a strange perversion related to her own vanity and the fact that it would normally not be possible to meet A sadistic clone of oneself.

Without saying anything Citrus gently pushed Alex to lie on the bed and sat on his legs to be more comfortable, then with both hands he began to massage her breasts in circular movements, giving a little more attention to the nipples which were quickly erected before the stimulation of the hot fingers of the infernal woman. Alex watched him carefully because it was as if his own reflection was touching him, his own genitals dripping his impatience in his pants, in addition to his natural cyan hair attracting attention every time he moved at the same time as his body. Citrus after a while of playing with her breasts leaned with his right hand on the bed and reached down to lick the nipple of the young human, his other hand changed to massage his chest with movements from top to bottom, pinching his nipple slightly between the base of his fingers as much as he liked. His tongue cleverly playing with his nipple, between moments putting his warm mouth on it and sucking very carefully before letting him go to let hot saliva fall on his nipple and replay with it with his tongue. The different sensations in each of Alex's breasts made his desire increase, his face flushed as if it were the first time someone saw his bare torso. Citrus stopped for a moment and stood up to take away Alex's last clothes; Your pants and underwear. The infernal woman knelt down and took one of the human's legs to start kissing him multiple times, slowly climbing her leg, where when she reached her thigh she changed from kissing to soft bites on both legs. Which were increasing in strength the closer he got to his intimacies, not enough to make him bleed but to leave the small marks of his pointed teeth. Upon arriving at Alex's crotch, the other woman just placed her thumbs at the sides of the human's vaginal lips pressed her face against the middle, breathing warm air in that sensitive part and stared at the human, waiting for She did something. Alex timidly raised his hand, which trembledly directed it and placed it on Citrus's head, ruffling the blue hair he had known all his life. Feeling that hand, Citrus closed his eyes and with his hands gently parted Alex's lips to expose his vaginal entrance and his clitoris which began to lick slowly from top to bottom, giving the human a sweet pleasure, who only used his fingers to stroke his head where he was holding. The more anxious Alex felt, the faster the movements he made with his hand, the movements of Citrus's tongue becoming longer to also lick the vaginal entrance of the human which dripped his despair and warm saliva from the infernal woman who He took Alex by the legs and lifted his body a little, imposing himself dominant on her. As a reaction, the human clung tightly to the blankets of the bed with her free hand and for a moment to the blue hair with her hand in Citrus who vigorously began to stimulate her clitoris with movements that were not constant but seemed randomly, exchanging movements in circles with a certain rhythm that caused Alex to groan. Without further supporting the incredible sexual desire of the human, the infernal woman used her abilities to change her shape and lengthen her tongue which slowly and damply broke through the vagina of the human while continuing to stimulate her sensitive clitoris while moving her . Arriving at a length that seemed completely pleasant to Alex, Citrus began to move his tongue back and forth, putting his entire body in motion to simultaneously move Alex's body. With perfect control of her tongue she was massaging the two key parts for the sexual stimulation of the human, who after a few penetrations began to gasp and her body tensed in pure pleasure. Completely desperate and anxious to reach orgasm, the human placed her hand a little behind Citrus's head and with rhythmic movements moved her to direct the times when she penetrated him with that long and hot ultra earthly tongue, the infernal woman following the movements perfectly because both women had managed to synchronize quickly. Alex's interior began to narrow as he usually did but without even giving Citrus time to react, the human with his hand pressed his face a little hard against his crotch and quickly culminated the lust of the human, his interior began to throb without control, his trembling hand and his body shivering with every cusp of pleasure. Citrus with difficulty tried to continue stimulating him, because the moment Alex applied force to his head, his entire tongue penetrated him, going a little beyond what the infernal woman normally penetrated, giving a different sensation to the human whose orgasm It did not last as long as other times but for her she felt a little stronger and different, as it excited her that Citrus's movements were not completely perfect.

At the end, the infernal woman stuck out her long tongue and stared at Alex, Citrus's face completely flushed and seriously grieved as he didn't plan to penetrate him so deeply.


	21. 1,712.00

The human sighed and relaxed her body, still enjoying the feeling that was still in her body, her heart still racing. The other woman, noticing that she was not paying attention, changed her shape to that of the usual blonde she preferred and lay next to Alex, who put her arm around her and approached her tired body, then snuggled together until the Human fell asleep.

Nothing particularly remarkable happened for a while. Citrus took the idea of applying knowledge of modern architecture to what he already knew and adding some things to the back garden because it was very spacious and he was in charge of directing the work, although without fail he gave Alex sexual pleasure at night but his frequency was decreasing as they began to spend more time with Hall, or at least Alex if he spent a lot of time with her. The hellish woman was not bothered because she was glad that her friend could find and experience other types of happiness, although simpler than at other times, it was love in its purest form from Alex.

The days passed Alex and Citrus managed to finish painting their home as they had planned and little by little they began to embellish it more with various decorations that made Alex and Citrus happy in their respective common areas, in the same way they were getting more things with which spend time and have fun, or simply made light modifications and added occasional useful furniture. The shocking summer heat began to intensify, in those days the romantic interest of the young girl with blue hair came in the afternoon to study, when the sun was not so intense and after an hour reading, highlighting and taking notes, spent time with Alex with whom I was much closer every day. Normally they included Citrus when she had free time because she was interested in other things to give Alex space and to have the opportunity to woo Hall. Sometimes they spent time playing video games, at other times only drinking different drinks and eating snacks while watching series or having a conversation after dinner. Hall felt much more interested in Alex every day, both taking small but clear and sure steps towards something more than a friendship. Citrus increasingly focused on his projects had little time to give Alex and Hall but also took time to have fun differently among humans.

They all had different skills and made exceptional platonic mechanics, Hall was the most "mature", the voice of reason and the best decisions, could drive and knew many places, among his favorites was a pier, always full of people and with many things to do. Alex with his disposition and way of being could always cheer up any environment and make any situation more fun with his jokes, by spending a lot of time with her he could notice a lot when his presence was not found, even when his blond companion was present. Citrus was more or less on the same side as Alex but with a touch of rebellion, with more will of his own and without the innocence of the blue-haired woman, reaching the point where he managed to convince Hall to do "wrong" things nothing to harm No one or no property, not much. How to enter abandoned buildings at night and paint some walls, in which Hall, despite being against him, had an incredible talent to do that. Hall worked on weekdays and studied Saturdays, normally they took occasional whole Sunday and holidays to hang out, in return Hall studied a little more at night the rest of the week, and at the end of each day Citrus said goodbye Hall on the edge of the garden where he "lived" while Alex walked to the portal and waited for the tall woman to enter. The house on the other street was normally silent, although other times there was a fight between the residents or the loud noise of a party they organized to reconcile, the frequency in which Alex noticed noise increased when Hall's companions realized that they I spent the nights outside.

Summer rains were a little more common over time and before the heat was gone, Citrus insisted that they have one of those few Sundays that Hall could use all day for herself, had a roast day in her house, since the work he was doing had finally finished after a few weeks. Both humans only learned that Citrus supervised the work, but not beyond that; The ancestral woman used the knowledge she had acquired in human architecture over time to make a new installation. On Friday Citrus prepared what was behind the house, on Saturday before Hall arrived they went shopping for food and when Hall arrived the blonde revealed that everything was ready.

The humans followed Citrus to the back of the house and were amazed to see. Hall already knew the most basic about architecture because all the houses on that avenue had the same design, on the other hand Alex seemed to have forgotten the existence of the garden because he spent more time inside. The high courtyard had been extended to the limit of the property, and in that part that had been added there was a white material that stood out for a few centimeters from the floor to form a large rectangle where water lay and a third of the length of the area and in the middle of the shorter side was a rare erect part that was of the same material similar to the wood from which the patio was made. Since it was dark, Citrus walked to that part and touched buttons, causing multiple lights to illuminate that part.

The rectangle was deep and divided into two sections, a large one that contained most of the water and a small one that took less than a third of the total, it showed it was separated from the rest of the water and had more implements than the rest of the pool , as a higher area to simulate seats and several controls behind a glass in the part that was erect and parallel against the wall.

Citrus manipulated other of the buttons and levers that were in the high structure on both sides dropped an elegant waterfall in the waters they had, at the same time the small area began to bubble - It is hot, if it gets cold - he mentioned the blonde -Well ... What do you think? - she asked, but Alex and Hall were silent, completely amazed because she looked extremely luxurious and technological.

-Without words ... I see, wait to see the roof of the hot tub, it has an implement that reacts to sunlight to cover it during the day- said the blonde.

-This is impressive, I can't believe they were able to install all this in just a couple of weeks- Hall said to break his silence.

Citrus huffed humbly. "It's nothing, really." They should try it, did you get the swimsuit as I had suggested by message a week ago, Hall? - he asked.

-Oh yeah. It's in my backpack, ”replied the tall woman.“ I'll go get it. ”

-Well, here we add a changing table, next to the hammocks- Citrus said while pointing the direction where there was an extension of the same color and material as the house, from his point of view to the left of the hammocks. Then he got up and took Alex by the shoulders - While you see that, Alex and I will go to wear more appropriate clothes for the occasion - he said with a smile and guided the young human to the basement, who still with his expression of surprise He just let himself be guided by the blonde. Upon reaching Citrus's room below the first floor, Alex quickly let go and took Citrus the same way and saw him with his face completely flushed - Hall ...! In a bathing suit ...! - he said in a low voice, with difficulty because clearly all the blood destined for Alex's brain to fulfill his basic thinking functions had gone to his crotch.

Citrus had a mischievous expression of pride on his face when he saw Alex's reaction. "Everything is going according to plan," he said. "But you must calm down a little."

Alex nodded and tried to breathe deeply, without much success at first but slowly with more control over herself - this is too much - she sighed.

-Just enjoy the moment, I bought you a one-piece swimsuit, fifties style to highlight your curves- Citrus said to Alex, then approached his ear –Imagine that Hall is groping just thinking about what kind of suit You are going to have a bath… - he whispered in a mischievous tone.

Alex released Citrus closed his eyes and imagined, in what she was distracted, the blonde put a box in her hands and began to take off her own clothes.

-I'll take you if you don't change- Citrus threatened as a joke.

Alex came out of his fantasy -Wait ... Where do I lose? - I ask him laughing.

Both women quickly took off their summer clothes and put on their swimsuits. Alex wore a vintage style of the fifties, in one piece with flights to cover the breasts but with a pronounced neckline, mostly black with something that looked like green and yellow dots, but seeing closely was a pattern of Little cartoon pineapples. Citrus instead had a more revealing two-piece, the upper part was held by the neck and complicatedly turned in front of his torso to cover his breasts and tied at the back, at first glance seemed to be completely red with black details but in reality it was a pattern shaped like red chili peppers.


	22. 1,671.00

Already both women ready climbed back to the first floor, walked out and sat on the edge of the hot tub, wetting their feet. Alex was restless and played with the water, eager to enter and see Hall. Suddenly Citrus caught the attention of the young girl with blue hair, smiled at him and plunged into the water, Alex looked up at Hall who wore a red swimsuit like wine, two pieces, which covered his intimacies almost left nothing to the imagination and the one above did not hold on his neck or shoulders, a small accident and his breasts would be free to be observed by Alex, or that was going through his subconscious, his mind stunned to see Hall's strong and toned body so first discovered. The human's face in the tub began to blush when Citrus came out of the water and took him by the arms to drag him into the water as well. When Alex drew his head for air, Hall was crouched on the shore and was watching him - You're red - he said.

-The water is a bit hot for me- Alex replied with a smile, trying to act natural -Perhaps it would be better to enter the cold part- he added.

Hall nodded, stood up and walked to the center of the pool, sat on the shore and carefully dipped his feet in the water - It's a bit cold - he said and paused for a moment - but it's easy to get used to it - he added after for a while, then he let himself go in the water.

Alex inhaled enough air and followed him, sliding down the shore where the two parts of the installation connected. Both women were submerged for a moment, Hall took a breath and after a few seconds Alex followed.

-The deep area is on the opposite side to this- Citrus said from the hot area -Alex, remember to relax your body to float in case you go too deep- he reminded her.

-Okay- replied Alex, who pushed a little to cling to the shore.

-I got floats if you want to be safer anyway, there is a closet in the changing table, they are in the bottom drawer- added the blonde as she closed her eyes and lay down to enjoy the water.

Alex turned to see Hall, who seemed to be in the water without problems - do you know how to swim? - he asked.

-Not precisely - he replied.

"Do you want a float?" Alex added to his question as he left the pool.

-Don't worry, I'd rather be in the middle part- the beautiful woman replied.

Alex went for the floats, they were of various types and multiple quantities, he took one in the form of a vest which was an intense orange, two in the form of a donut that had a donut design and one that seemed to have a design and form of pizza, which in the same closet managed to inflate as there was a mechanical inflator installed. With the vest on, a round float on each arm and a huge slice of pizza in his right hand walked towards the pool, dropped the floats into the water and jumped to the deep side, where almost immediately he returned to the surface due to the vest.

Alex raised his arms and let himself go backwards. It works great- expressed with emotion

-Alex has a close encounter with death every time he is in deep water- Citrus said in the distance.

"How long have you known each other?" Hall asked, the blue-haired woman froze because she had no idea what to answer.

-It could be said that since childhood- the blonde replied without even thinking about it, Alex nodded relieved not to have to invent something.

"No wonder they get along so well," Hall added.

-That's the way it is, but do you want to play something? Alex, did you see the beach ball? - Citrus asked.

-No, I don't think the young woman answered her.

"I thought it would get your attention," said the blonde as she stood up to go to look for the object she was talking about. "It has an avocado shape, the green color is not easy to ignore," he added as he walked to the changer.

"Oh hell, I can't believe they sell something like that," Alex said.

But Citrus was already going to bring the object. Meanwhile, the blue-haired girl noticed that Hall was having some difficulty with her long hair, because being in the water it was difficult to control her movement and it came to her face. Alex to help him showed him that he can easily remove it from his face, covering his own nose and diving backwards, causing his hair to not get in the way forward.

-Well, here it is. You two against me, go to the top of the pool and I'll be deep- Citrus declared when he returned with the ball in hand and throwing the additional float into the middle of the pool.

"Wouldn't it be unfair?" Hall asked as he pushed himself to the top.

"You'll see, no," Citrus said with a smile before jumping into the depths of the pool, splashing Alex and Hall.

Citrus did not use his powers over humans but proved to be very agile with that small body that appeared to be human, as well as swimming efficiently and quickly. Although Alex managed to jump considerably high for his size, considering Hall reaches his shoulders, who was completely amazed at how agile the two women were. Hall ahead in the middle and Alex behind as support, were several minutes passing the ball from one side to another, who allowed to fall into the water lost. A very close and intense competition, for a moment a light rain fell for a few seconds and that did not allow them to stop, until Alex jumped forward, so high and fast that he surprised Hall and Citrus, strongly hit the ball the which Citrus tried to hit back and threw himself to the side but only fell into the water. Hall completely excited hugged Alex tightly to celebrate, the little woman's face completely close to the tall woman's big breasts. Citrus without getting out of the water approached the brunette, as a prey took him from the ankles and found him strongly, by the moisture he easily slipped from Hall's arms, but by reflex Alex clung to the top of the suit Hall's bath causing him to slide and free the woman's breasts. And for a fraction of a second, Alex managed to observe his majestic breasts and pink nipples before Hall covered himself with his hands, also by reflex.

When Citrus released him, Alex floated to the surface quickly and desperately took a breath because he had taken the blonde's joke by surprise, Hall had turned to the opposite direction where the duo was and fixed his swimsuit - Oh no, sorry . F-It was an accident. CITRUS, I'LL KILL YOU! - Alex exclaimed.

-I'm sorry Hall! - Citrus said and then turned to see Alex - catch me - he said before swimming to the deepest part of the pool.

Alex tried to follow him but not knowing how to swim he could not keep up, he gave up and let his body float in the water - I can not more, that was very intense for me - he sighed.

-It's nothing, Alex. When it comes out we hit her by surprise - Hall said jokingly, but still with enough energy to continue.

Citrus surfaced. "Maybe we should rest and eat," the blonde said. "Maybe it will rain again later."

\- Possibly - said the woman who was floating in the water, a little distracted because for a moment she managed to see those beautiful breasts and at the same time she felt shame because she did not plan to see them that night, much less that way.

The three women left the pool and dried a little with towels that were in the changing room, the heat a little stronger due to the small rain that arose while they were playing. Alex went to the kitchen and took canned soda and water with ice and lemon to cool them all, served the drinks and sat at the opposite end of where Hall was, leaving a middle seat. Citrus on the other hand started a small fire on the grill, in the same way that Alex proudly did it and in which the fire was somewhat quenched it was for the things to cook like meat, sausages and some vegetables, but for being in such spacious containers were a little small the place without flames to place things on the grill, Citrus needed to place some on the table where Alex and Hall were sitting, causing the tall woman to move from her seat and sit right next to Alex . All the women casually chatting and laughing, until something took by surprise the young girl with blue hair, something that Hall tried to hide; under the table her right hand seemed to be very close to Alex, or rather on her thigh specifically, without precisely clear intentions because when Hall was engaged in chatting with Citrus, she gently moved her hand from front to back, caressing the delicate woman's skin, but staying static when she had nothing to say. From that moment Alex stopped talking so often and when he spoke he tended to stutter, his face clearly blushing, quickly drinking liquid to calm down but not really achieving it because Hall's hand was increasingly rising up Alex's leg, reaching to the point where he subtly touched his crotch with his pinky, as if he wanted to provoke the blue-haired woman in some way.


	23. 1,721.00

Although every time Alex watched the other woman, she with her other hand drank water calmly and looked towards Citrus's direction, she even smiled and acted naturally as if nothing was happening under the table. For the young woman with blue hair, it was like a pleasant torture, the symphony of a completely sadistic woman ... She felt her interior begin to burn more than that summer night and the liquid of her impatience began to sprout from her crotch. Without knowing what to do and without supporting it anymore, he wanted to move his right hand which was shaking at the new feeling and gently placed it on the hand that tortured him so much, with his thumb he gently stroked it to tell him to continue and slowly Hall began to enter more and brush the tips of his fingers in Alex's privacy. Although they were eventually interrupted by Citrus, who had finished cooking part of what he had prepared and did not plan to cook much apparently, because he realized what was happening but pretended not to know anything. Distracting himself for a while with food was enough for Alex to calm his cravings for a moment, when they finished organizing everything, Citrus insisted that Hall should spend the night with them and once she accepted the blonde she retired to the basement for the night.  
Somehow Alex did not understand well, the tall woman ended up wearing only a t-shirt and underwear, on her bed in the main room on the second floor with the young woman with blue hair at her side. Already with the lights off, Hall was having a lot of physical contact with Alex, reaching a point where he hugged him while he had one of his legs on top of the little woman, at this point the blue-haired woman was not sure what to expect, for at no time had he told her about his strong attraction to the tall woman.  
"What are you thinking Alex?" Hall whispered, moving his hand with which he hugged the other woman's cheek.  
-In that I do not want to sleep ... - Alex replied quietly.  
"Anything else?" Asked the tall woman as she brought her face close to Alex's, guiding him with her hand to turn to see him.  
-On your lips ... - he said shyly.  
Hall kissed the blue-haired woman, her lips and her warmth were completely different from anything she had felt, with her eyes closed and the show of affection corresponding Alex managed to feel a strong emotion inside her being, a hot romantic love mixed With his youthful lust. His movements were not as perfectly synchronized as what Alex was used to but gave him a more real and human feeling, his tongues entwining and rubbing with passion, Hall was not afraid to cause him some pain and he bit Alex's lip, which Despite appearing slightly uncomfortable, it caused him a certain desire to feel more about his beloved. Both women stopped for a moment and in the dark they helped each other to take off the clothes they were wearing, because the heat was beginning to consume them both. Hall completely naked lay on the bed, Alex was sitting on his knees with his intimacy brushing on the other woman's strong leg. The blue-haired girl watched him anxiously, finally had the opportunity to see those beautiful breasts discovered ... in the dark ... but now he had the possibility and the clear permission to touch them, he played with them and massaged them in every way he knew, Hall began to moan. Alex with his burning passion took his left leg and settled in such a way that his genitals brushed each other, causing both of them pleasure and the young girl with blue hair began to move her hips in order to stimulate the beautiful woman he was seeing in the darkness, although a small strip of light entered through the window and illuminated Hall's face a little, a clear blush on his face, desire and passion in his eyes. Alex panting and dripping a little sweat, he began to feel the tension build up inside her, he leaned on his left hand while still holding Hall with the other, hurried his movements and quickly reached orgasm, Hall felt it the same way Seeing the brunette so passionately dedicated. After a few seconds, the blue-haired girl with her body shaking from the effort leaned over Hall and kissed him for several seconds.  
-Another round? - Hall asked in a roguish whisper, who anxiously more carefully turned Alex aside and pulled an object from his backpack, which was at the foot of the bed, a black sex toy, with several buttons on one side and two points, one much shorter than the other, or it was the only thing that could distinguish the other woman in the dark.  
-Yes- Alex replied in a half tone with despair, an expression of surprise on his face and Hall no longer sat down on one side of the other brunette, spread his legs, licked the sex toy to moisten it and slowly introduced it into she. With a groan, the blue-haired woman shivered because it was a completely different size than she was used to, the tip wider than the rest of the cylindrical object and curved upward with slight textures for further stimulation, which were also present in the base, the tip that was outside your flexible and soft body to stimulate your clitoris directly. Hall introduced him and slowly took out to massage Alex's sexual points, after making sure that it penetrated him easily enough, he made a quick and safe movement with his fingers to press one of the buttons that had the object and both of the endings of this They began to vibrate softly. The blue-haired woman gasped heavily for a moment as the sensation took him by surprise, Hall penetrated him a couple more times and sadistically pressed the button again ... several times, intensifying the vibration suddenly to the maximum that the toy could. With a smile of amazement and curiosity, the long-haired woman saw Alex's crotch and how it penetrated him to massage her inside, slowly but potently. Alex covered his face with his hand and began to gasp quickly after a few penetrations, his excitement about to culminate. Hall turned to see him and increased the speed with which he introduced the vibrator into the woman until he felt Alex's body stir when he reached orgasm and still continued to stimulate him quickly for a while, then slowly slowed his movements and the intensity of the vibrator. Seeing tears on Alex's face of pure pleasure in that lonely strip of light coming through the window, Hall carefully pulled the vibrator from inside the woman to place it on his abdomen, then settled down to kiss him. "Do you feel good?" - she asked a little worried.  
Alex answered the kiss at the time -Y ... yes ... - he answered between moans and with difficulty because the orgasm had simply been very intense, his body still trembling and his crotch throbbing.  
"Are you holding one last?" Hall asked jokingly.  
Alex took a few deep breaths to calm down - yes, one more - he said with a smile when he felt Hall lift the vibrator from his abdomen.  
Upon hearing the brunette's response, the tall woman put the vibrator back on her abdomen in what was sitting on top of Alex to see him imposingly down, took it again and introduced it inside herself, watching the brunette from above with a mischievous smile, which quickly became one of pleasure. Alex was still recovering but seeing that lascivious expression, his toned body, hearing his sweet moans and thinking that he used his own liquids as a lubricant managed to make his sexual desire grow back into the young woman. Dripping liquid in Alex and despite not having the vibration to the fullest, Hall managed to reach orgasm quickly because his movements were precise and agile, he took the vibrator from his interior and without saying anything he sat in front of Alex and placed it in his crotch to Stimulate him only on the outside. With the small tip to one side and the big one down, he finally settled down so that his genitals were about to touch once more, with the exception that now the damp vibrator was in between. Alex groaned when he felt the vibrations again and Hall with short and fast movements moved the vibrator from top to bottom, intensely stimulating the clitoris of both and generating a lascivious sound with the liquid in which it was covered. The face of the blue-haired woman changing again to one of pleasure caused Hall more excitement and both reached the climax in a matter of a couple of minutes, a few seconds apart as the reaction of one helped the other woman.  
After that, Hall collapsed on top of Alex and clung tightly to her, the blue-haired woman felt gentle having her weight on top of her body, now completely comfortable and satisfied the two women entered a sweet and deep sleep. The night was not really long because they entered the room late after spending several hours playing in the water and having sex, although between times Alex woke up and saw her romantic love on top of herself because she just smiled and managed to get back to sleep quickly, lying in that way and being hugged so tightly was like a dream come true for her. A little late in the morning Alex woke up and saw Hall watching him with a smile. "Good morning, Alex," he said softly.  
Alex smiled back. "Good morning, Hall."  
The day was slightly gray, because the rain of the previous night was only a warning of the downpour approaching for the morning.


	24. 1,715.00

The blue-haired girl felt happy because she finally managed to establish a kind of intimacy with her beloved and her mind overlooked how sudden the situation was because until that night they had something strictly platonic.

He didn't care at all, in the morning Alex while in his underwear went down to make coffee with Hall, until he noticed she was a little distant, comparing her attitude of the night.

-All right? - asked the brunette.

-Yes Yes. All good Do you feel good? - Hall said

-I feel excellent- Alex exclaimed with a big smile, completely naive and confident of the words of the other woman who distractedly watched the water falling from the sky through a window.

That afternoon they decided not to do much for the rain, Hall also did not seem willing to study as he did regularly and together with Citrus they decided to accompany him back to where he normally spent his nights. When it was raining they carried umbrellas, because of the difference in heights Citrus and Alex shared one, Hall was carrying one that had been lent to him and as usual the blonde stayed at the edge of the garden while the blue-haired woman said goodbye to the woman in the Which one was in love. When changing umbrellas Alex got a little wet face and hair but quickly managed to keep up with Hall, already in the portal the tall woman refused to see the brunette.

-Alex, I don't want to lie to you ... but I think last night was a mistake- Hall said in a very serious tone after opening the door and putting the umbrella aside.

The young woman's expression changed dramatically and her smile disappeared when she had an unpleasant sensation, as if her heart sank to her stomach -What do you mean Hall? - he asked with clear fear in his gaze.

-You seem very pretty and attractive, I like you a lot ... but it was a mistake on my part to try to go further with you ... - he replied in a sad tone, wanting to see the woman behind her but not really being able to do it.

-Hall ... - Alex said in a very low tone while trying to hold Hall's hand gently and fearfully because it was clearly difficult to control his trembling hand.

Feeling Alex's fingers trying to take his pinky, Hall pushed the door and entered the house where he slept without saying anything else. The blue-haired woman stood in the doorway with her outstretched hand, felt her heart shatter in her stomach and caused her anguishing desire to vomit, her face more soaked than she already was because tears burst from her eyes quickly. Citrus noticed from the distance that something was wrong, Hall on the other hand from the inside was crestfallen and leaning against the door he heard how after a few seconds the steps in Alex's water were moving away quickly.

-Alex?! - Citrus said when he saw him running without saying anything, quickly closed and sunk the umbrella in the nearest grass patch he found and ran after Alex, who was running faster than he had in his entire life Needed or tried, and in spite of that Citrus managed to reach him as he approached the top of the avenue, where the field leading to the forest began. He wanted to take his hand but when he touched him he managed to bond emotionally with the human and felt the same emotional horror he was going through. Instinctively, the blonde released him without even making strength because Alex's sensation was completely overwhelming, Citrus's eyes showing the clear pain of his human and he stayed there without even thinking about following him for the moment. The blonde closed her eyes, clenched her fist and stood there with her head bowed while the young woman's blue hair was lost in the distance.

Alex ran and ran in the rain where his tears were lost, without feeling cold, without feeling physical pain and without direction, only a desperate pain in that part of his being that was not physical. The more he went into the lush forest the vegetation became, until he reached a point where the rain was not so sharp in the skin, because the leaves of the tall trees stopped the speed of the drops and allowed them to fall gently towards the earth and on Alex's face, who slowly stopped running until he walked, and eventually stopped. With his eyes closed he leaned back a little so that the rainwater washed his face as if that would make him feel better.

A couple of hours later, Citrus had already entered the forest, worried about her friend who must have had enough time to let her emotions out. Knowing exactly where to go he found him, sitting in a tree which seemed to have been struck by lightning many years ago as he had clear marks on his wood that had managed to heal, part of its interior was hollow as if it had exploded in part and consumed some fire for a while and that somehow survived, conveniently forming a good shelter for someone the size of Alex. Her clothes and her hair completely wet from the rain, her body as relaxed as she could because she was losing body heat and trembling between times, her gaze lost out in the forest, while tears still sprouted from her eyes. Alex had acknowledged Citrus's presence but said nothing to him and did not flinch, the blonde helped him take off some of the clothes he was wearing, such as his red hood and footwear which he placed on one of the lowest branches using his abilities To stretch your arm. She put the jacket she was wearing on the human and as she could she settled in the hollow of the tree behind her and without even making noise she put her arms around Alex to hold on to her and bring her to her own body to give her warmth. For he understood perfectly that what he wanted at that moment was only to feel a real touch again and not a fanciful one, besides the comforting warmth that his friendship could give him. After an hour or two watching the water fall into that lush forest, since her body had taken its normal heat and the water of her clothes had almost finished evaporating with it, the human broke the silence with her raspy and sad voice.

-I ruined it…

-I let things happen very fast ...

-And he got upset with my presence ...

-Because I was afraid to tell him what I felt ...

-Or I just fell ...

-For someone who wanted to use me, once again ...

-I don't even know his real name ...

-And it hurts so much ...

-I did not know what to do…

-I didn't know when I ended up here ...

He said between pauses, because Alex knew that if he began to cry it is almost impossible to speak and make himself understood, between moments he needed to keep a check of his overflowing emotions. The human took Citrus's wrist and placed it on her own shoulder so that her arm warmed her bare chest. The hellish woman trembled with a soft sob and a worried smile on her face - Alex ... - tears starting to sprout from her eyes - you're a very emotional person, and that's fine. You have _something_ very nice that people around you appreciate. I'm so used to you, to make you happy and to be happy with you ... - the blonde paused. Her smile disappeared and there was silence as she tilted her head toward the human to rest. There is nothing more detestable than a broken heart.

There was silence again for a while, Alex still had his hand on Citrus's on his shoulder and with his thumb he gently stroked her, the blonde sighed.

-You are strong and you can get out of this. I will be here with you forever.

-Thanks ... - Alex replied, who settled down to stretch her legs a little more and lay on the blonde, continued to see the rain as it got dark until eventually the girl fell asleep. For a couple of hours she managed to rest peacefully, eventually it even stopped raining, but once she began to feel very hot the rest of the human became a little uneasy and woke up, feeling despair. Alex said he didn't want to go back to his home at that time, without understanding why Citrus thought he knew the reason.

-Do you remember when we met? - said the blonde

-Yes, it was weird. What does he have? - Alex asked.

-You were looking for wood to make a bow- explained the blonde -when I checked your memories I noticed that you had tried before but usually split in two-.

-I'm not very good with that kind of thing- added the human.

-Not yet, but in several of your previous lives you were some kind of archer or warrior and you used yourself. In one you lived completely alone and somehow there are certain aspects of your previous lives that repeat, sometimes briefly. During the first years where the archery was used I managed to learn a lot from you, eventually we perfected its use and replaced it with gunpowder- said Citrus, the human imagining what kind of things he did in his previous lives - You may have forgotten that in this life You feel the desire to be more part of nature, today there are so many distractions all so attractive that it is difficult to concentrate and take time to do such activities.

-I had not thought so but I feel that maybe ... is something I should do. Could you help me? - asked the human, that little by little the fact of listening to Citrus speak brought her inner tranquility back.

-Of course- Citrus said with a big smile and hugged Alex tightly, because despite being upset a new disposition was noticeable in her –Perhaps we should make a small shelter to spend the night, your back will hurt if we stay in this small space.-

"Good," Alex said as he stepped out of the hole in the tree, and stretched out his hand toward Citrus to help him out as well. "I follow you."


	25. 1,671.00

As if it were an arduous training to live far from civilization, the infernal blonde taught her the basics of surviving abroad. First the most basic; a quick shelter to shelter at night, the next day the collection and distinction of herbs, fruits and edible seeds for consumption, rainwater, gather firewood, make a fire and control it. Over time Alex learned about improvised tools with the available items, more complex shelters, clothing, even traps for hunting small animals, the first time they managed to catch one Alex did not want to sacrifice him despite not having eaten anything decent in a few days. For a while Citrus was taking care of that, drying part of what he hunted for the winter, as summer was about to end and finally preparing the skins for use. Alex eventually learned to make a decent and functional arc was forced to sacrifice small animals for consumption, Citrus somehow encouraged him to thank the life of each animal he consumed and that made him feel better, because it seemed more natural and that at the end of everything "for every living being it is necessary to consume life to be able to live" in the words of the blonde. Mostly women stayed near a river where they managed to collect wild berries, hunt fish and find several herbs that only grew where there was enough water.

A month passed and autumn began to feel, the fungi were a little more common and some trees lost their leaves, the animals came out more often as their instincts forced them to get food for the winter. The women slept in a small cabin that they had made with branches and mud which they placed under a tree that, when shaking in the morning, dropped the water from the dew on the roof to collect it or simply the rainwater that condensed in that area by The tree's leaves. Inside they built two divisions, in one of them were their provisions and weapons, in the other the two women had raised a low bed to sleep and a small hole that overlooked a fireplace because they were going to need the heat of the fire during the winter . On his first night after building the cabin, Citrus showed Alex that with his abilities he could create arachnids with his own mentality but with the purpose that the blonde wanted, completely self-sustaining as a common arachnid, he placed a few of those creatures which were Citrus's primal color and presented supernatural white eyes, they acted as the small jumping spiders (salticidae) with which Alex played and protected when he had the chance because these despite being so small they tended to play with her too. The human remained watching the window that had been given to the structure of her shelter, and under the moonlight in the phase of her growing room she managed to observe the small spiders working on making a network, although she quickly fell asleep by the Tomorrow he realized that they had finished it and had even caught some insects.

Another month passed, Alex at this point began to forget what it was like to live in society and see other humanoids besides Citrus, the clothes of both women patched with rabbit skins that the blonde sewed when making wooden needles and fiber threads vegetables. Alex at night still thought about the reason he had decided not to return, but his period of mourning seemed to be ending because he was beginning to have small sexual advances with the blonde. At first it only helped him to warm up when it was very cold at night, with the days they again had wild sessions with tentacles and a lot of viscous white liquid. Citrus between days revealed a little more about their mutual dynamics, such as their mutual symbiosis where she benefited and obtained energy from happiness and chemical reactions related to a positive mood in Alex's body, energy that she used on her own will in keep making him happy and keeping him healthy. The human was increasingly expert using the bow and arrows, her arms noticeably more toned to practice daily and hunt, in addition to climbing trees to gather different materials, such as wood for fire, branches with leaves to build structures with mud and even water and also transport them to their cabin.

One day after starting the third month they even hunted an adult deer, whose skin they carefully cleaned of meat and fat, which for two nights they tanned, much to Alex's disgust due to the natural process involved, and the third day under the sun together With Citrus and a copy of her created with her abilities, they gently stretched the skin for hours to make it soft. Already at night while they smoked the skin and annealed the leftover meat of the animal they had hunted for dinner ... a copy of Citrus, Citrus and Alex were having an intimate moment inside the cabin, the original blonde lying where they slept with the human on her, passionately kissing her and the copy of the infernal woman was leaning on Alex's body, as she quickly penetrated him from behind with a phallic tentacle that came out of her crotch, clinging with both hands to the sides of the human's abdomen . They quickly reached orgasm, dripping an exaggerated and unnecessary amount of sticky white liquid every time Citrus's tentacle and Alex's interior throbbed, although what human enjoyed most was to turn around and for women to caress his entire body, Just be there without worry.

Autumn was about to end and the more the cold wind began to feel, the more they struggled to get wood and food for the approaching cold winter. In addition to warm each other more often, which ended most of the time in sexual acts and the blonde managed to enjoy it more and more while her energy reserve increased and was easier to control.

Winter soon arrived, although there was no snow in the area, you could feel the cold wind that came from the northern mountains, those distant mountain ranges that Alex so admired by his window in the city felt closer than ever. The women managed to make clothes to protect themselves from the cold weather with the skins that they gathered and tanned during the fall, although the blonde did not need them, the young human insisted.

One of those winter days in the morning Alex practiced with the bow in a tree, Citrus saw him happily because the human seemed to enjoy it.

-I could almost say that you haven't changed anything in several millennia- said the blonde with a smile.

Alex shot an arrow and turned to see Citrus - do you think? - he asked.

-It's a pity that you choose not to remember anything, and even if you wanted to, you couldn't remember much anyway- he replied.

"Maybe you want to hear it from you," Alex added as he took an arrow.

-What flattering. Anything in particular you want to hear? -.

-Among so many things that you have left loose ... pyramids, empires and crimes ... Were you present in everything? - asked the human while pulling the arrow in the bowstring to launch it.

-In the biggest events yes, today we still talk about many things. You always preferred to create than to destroy but one of our best feats was to infiltrate the largest religious headquarters and burn it from the inside.

Alex dropped the thread and the arrow shot at high speed. "I think you mentioned it once, I don't remember well."

-Yes… in fact yes, but let me tell you. About the third century from the perspective of modern history, the library with the greatest amount of human knowledge was attacked and burned after a sharp decline due to religious fanatics, you were a schoolboy and you spent many years from your life to make copies of documents that were incinerated in many of the attacks your precious bookstore suffered. We hid those scrolls where no one could find them and before you died you asked me to recover them in your next lives in case something bad happened. Five centuries and several of your lives later, you were a young adult when there were multiple and worrying cases of people who disappeared in the city where the religious headquarters that had only grown since the knowledge headquarters fell. At the same time several cases of young people began to appear in the city and you took on the task of housing them on your family's grounds because they had enough space and with me the resources to allow them to sustain and help each other. Many of them did not seem to remember what happened but the younger ones told you about characters sent by well-known religious figures throughout the continent who for a time asked them and insisted on going to the headquarters to do religious works. Even a little girl insisted that she accepted to help her poor family and was transported from the neighboring country along with other children, when she arrived ... she saw something horrible and fled with a few. When you found her, she was a few days away from death but we managed to save him, despite sheltering many of those young people, she never found anyone with whom she fled. He insisted that he saw figures in robes looking for him in the streets but managed to hide. You took the task of leaving things to me while you went to look for the scrolls that we had hidden and discovered hundreds of texts that proved religion was actually a type of sect that to do vile acts against humanity to get rich enormously. You came back shattered and disgusted, even your look looked completely different and I understood perfectly well why. That's when we decided to infiltrate.


	26. 1,715.00

Despite having changed a little when living in nature, Alex's imagination was more alive than ever and considering that Citrus jumped the bloody parts he could understand perfectly which disgusted him to the point where his arc burst given the strength with the one who was holding it, and sighed. "What damn anger this rotten world."

-At the end everything ends well, it's history and you managed to create a better world, you know ... - said the blonde.

Alex turned to see the blonde - it sounds satisfactory to me, but I still need another large branch to make another bow, give me a moment - she expressed and quickly went by a rod of her height, a sharp stone and a thread of vegetable fiber, He sat next to Citrus and began to carve the ends - So ... do we infiltrate?

\- That's right, you had to lie a lot to achieve it and it hurt you so much inside, but what motivated you was to completely end that sect. I thoroughly studied the underground structures that I had under the cathedral with my skills and disappearing to some other human vile, one day we simply managed to bring together all the members of the sect with lies and your incredible way of speaking, then you burned them alive while you They saw We fled, we released all the prisoners they had ready for their wicked sacrifice and through many preparations we allowed them to flee by ship to another continent along with the ones you had housed and rescued. We burned the entire headquarters, nothing was left in that place and only one person survived and recognized you, it was with the authorities that protected the sect's ashes and with their influences he got you arrested. You were given the opportunity to defend yourself publicly and you showed the scrolls with the horrible truths about them, you gave your testimony and with your way of speaking you convinced the population to no longer follow their practices. In the same way they condemned and hung you, or at least one of my sweet copies pretended to be you and pretend your death while we were on our way to the other continent along with your protégés. The population became extremely aggressive against the members of the sect and anyone who practiced their religion or preached their words was cruelly lynched and displayed where their cathedral once stood, the voice ran across the entire continent and finally accepted As an important event in history. Another thing is that they named you as the protector of the innocent after your "death", eventually they built a statue of you where the headquarters were and even today there are many rumors because they tried to plunder your grave and found nothing. Your real remains are near the muuuuuy coast south of this continent- the blonde finished telling.

At this point Alex had already finished carving one side of the branch, stopped and watched Citrus very seriously. "Do you know if anything would happen if I touched those remains?" He asked.

-You would die instantly- he replied in an abnormally serious tone.

Both women lost all seriousness and laughed - I don't believe you! - Alex said as he pushed the blonde.

Citrus stuck out his tongue as a joke and after a while they calmed down.

-It was the right thing, who knows what would have happened if it hadn't been like that. It was very predominant at that time, and as was the decline of the bookstore, the decline of those terrible practices passed. Cases are rare today and humans have many more spiritual freedoms - Citrus spoke.

-I'm afraid of just thinking about how things would be now if we had not done anything, maybe I would have lived alone in my adolescence.

-I would do it again if necessary. What do you say?

-Definitely!-.

Alex felt satisfied that she had managed to change the story at some point, but in reality she was more focused on the now, at that time and finished her bow and continued practicing until it was too cold.

The harsh winter season passed faster than others, Alex simply dedicated himself to creating tips for his arrows from bones, to warm up with Citrus and to have a good time. And finally spring came, for Alex and Citrus the whole forest looked alive again, the human wanted to wash in the river at that point of the day where the sun was high and bright, her body felt much more curved and toned than ever , stocky arms and legs that have worked hard to create objects and structures of different uses and to practice archery. A beefy back that has helped him load the materials needed to survive. A decent tan that has taken so long to spend in the sun. His hair that grew considerably to cover half of his chest and not forgetting to mention his spirit, which had become one with nature and had been greatly enriched by the experience, it showed in his gaze and disposition.

Alex continued practicing with a bow and arrow during the spring, only hunting what was absolutely necessary for him to live. One of the many nights they already felt warm, Citrus was a little restless and not the way the human likes it.

-Alex, I think you're ready- said the blonde in a serious tone, the other woman lying on her arm, looking out the window.

"Ready for what?" She asked strangely.

-To tell you the truth about me-.

"About your exile?" Alex spoke as he turned to see Citrus.

-You already knew?-.

-I always had a feeling, or at least since I met you in this life.-

-Well, that helps me a little. We are not many beings like me, eternal and astral with the ability to become physical. Certain laws of the universe apply and we can interact with you but not make major changes or interfere with your affairs, physically it is not possible for us. But there are two exceptions for some reason, if a large group of us use all their forces to interfere or if I interfere directly.

-Sounds cliche.

Citrus laughed. "I'm surprised you still remember the use of that word." Anyway, when we are exiled we lose all our energy reserves but being immortal eventually we only lose our physical form and return to the astral plane where we must recover our own energy from interactions with living beings capable of entering there, which can take a couple of millennia. The majority of beings there are sleeping humans, so most do not remember having dreams at night because there is a group that we exile and want revenge. That group was among that cult, subtly influencing humans to help them grow. When we set everything on fire they were unable to do something or flee because of the rules and their physical forms perished as mortals, except one who protected a human, who ordered them to execute you. And according to our own legends "there would be a confrontation between those who suffer no consequences along with a piece of heaven that they stole and the Others, in their deaths the destiny of the universe." I strongly believe you are the piece of heaven, your natural blue hair, your eyes, your aura and your skin represent all that is heaven.-

-Everything makes sense, but ... my skin? -.

-Yes, the color of the galaxy is like coffee with milk, now that you are tanned not so much but according to your genetic code and your breasts if you are more milk than coffee.-

-Is that a euphemism for sex? -

-Only if you want it to be- the blonde said with a smile on her face.

-I think I felt like coffee- Alex replied as he turned to hug Citrus.

"We could go home and take a shower with real soap at any time," added the blonde.

-I'm rambling Do you want us to face a lot of crazy people? Let's do it ... but tomorrow- Alex spoke in a tired tone as he closed his eyes.

Citrus smiled. "You are my hope, Alex ... they had already tried to exile me the day I met you."

-You looked so sad ... I don't like seeing you so sad ... - the human murmured before falling asleep.

The next day in the morning they kept talking about the technical details involved in the battle.

-Recapitulemos, steal the sky or my being. We take the energy from the Others and come back, it sounds simple! - Alex said while eating a freshly roasted salmon.

-There is something problematic about the legend, because it implies that someone must die but in the plural. What it means they must also have a type of mortality, not just you.

-And you- Alex said with his mouth full of fish.

-And I ... ugh Are you sure you want to do this? -.

The human nodded, a strong and decisive look in her eyes.

\- I am not afraid and next to your side I know that we will be fine both. If they believe they can against us, I will show them that I can split their mother's pin. AGAIN!

-Well, go. How energetic - Citrus said as he looked at him with a smile - This is bigger than you and I together, besides "stealing" humans has serious consequences on his physical body, implying that they do not die on the astral plane.

"How what?" Alex asked with an expression of doubt on his face.

-There have been cases where upon returning half of your body painfully falls apart as if it were solid fat in magma. Others where they are rejected instantly and explode violently.

With his eyes narrowed, an expression like pain and a strong inhalation between teeth the human saw the blonde - Well, that sounds terrible, but pay attention to the legend.

-If the legend is real and we fail the universe will be forced to reset, the implosion of the whole existence would be so fierce that things can never be the same again.

-Sorry, but I love the way you describe it, it sounds so ... fantastic.

"Maybe you're right, it may not be so bad," Citrus said thoughtfully.

-Don't cow yourself now- Alex replied.

-Well well. You are determined and I cannot change your mind when you are. For now we just have to wait until sunset.


	27. [1,717]

After eating both women went to a larger area, away from their camp. Alex with his bow and arrows, without wasting them, he spent time together with the blonde in what the sunset was coming and when the sky began to turn orange the preparations began.

"Well, you just have to sit here ..." Citrus said as he pointed to a specific point. "And looking towards the side of the horizon where the sun is going to set."

-Okay and now? - asked the human as she watched the other woman, her voice calm.

-The complicated part is to take your body and your spirit to the other level, but I have to do that- replied the blonde -You just have to close your eyes and wait for the sun to be in a good position-.

Alex without hesitation closed his eyes and listened, Citrus's footsteps sounded in the grass and the wind - What would happen if I opened them? - he asked after a while.

-You are going to fuck your eyes, you have the Sun in front- answered the blonde.

-I can't against your logic. Can you tell me what you do?

-I must make a pentagram inside a circle behind you, with the part of the spirit pointing towards yours, that will allow you to create a physical entrance to the astral plane- Citrus explained as his voice came and went in Alex's darkness.

\- How will I know that it worked?

-You will feel it in your body, believe me. Now just try to concentrate and think about the sunset for a moment - the blonde asked.

The human concentrated, in her mind the idea of a dark blue color formed, which was degrading to a strong reddish orange, the warm rays of the sun on her skin ... when from one moment to another she felt as if she had fallen backward but not hurt, and a tickle all over your skin as if there was electricity in the air. A few seconds passed and Alex noticed that he no longer felt the sun's rays, but he wasn't exactly cold either. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in the dark, at his sides there were distant flashes as if he were observing the lights of the night sky from near, although when observing better these they seemed to move like small flames through the space, some even reaching to transfer him.

Seeing down there seemed to be a kind of way forward, a place I had seen before ... in a dream. On that path suspended from nowhere was a perfect grid pattern whose divisions were highlighted in a ghostly blue. A white light that seemed to have subtle yellows approached her along with a familiar lemon smell - Here we are - her infernal friend expressed, her light shone stronger than Alex's, to the point of looking like a very high flame, her physical features almost impossible to differentiate, as if under all that energy there was only its primal form.

Citrus helped the human to get up, who succeeded but with difficulty because she felt her body was too light and did not have much control of her movements.

-It's so ... surreal- Alex said -As a ... -

"A dream," interrupted Citrus. "Yes, most living things can come here through their dreams, even the lights you see are part of their being you are dreaming."

Alex was completely dazzled by the knowledge of such an existential plane, Citrus took his hand that was exactly the same touch as it was on the earthly plane, and began to walk along with Alex towards the front.

The human slowly began to get used to the sensations of the place, his body more agile and entertaining him playing with the sensation, despite not being able to see Citrus's face, within his being he was able to feel that it caused him happiness to see you happy, as if your emotional bond was supernaturally connected, or at least more than usual. But at no time was the slight subconscious fear she felt was her own, that of the other woman or mutual, and she did not give it any importance because at this point she was determined to give her all.

Without feeling hungry, tired or bored, the two women walked through what felt like days, passing through dreamlike places with incredible architecture that seemed older than what is known in current human history, between times finding another being like Citrus but with a weaker light, of different color and hue but none as white as Alex's ancestral friend. Eventually as if he were behind a strong curve, a light of a particular beige color mixed like ink in the dark.

-As the legend says that is the beginning, and here the end will begin- Citrus expressed in a serious tone.

-Your end- Alex said imposingly.

Determined they walked until they reached the source of the light, which after seeing themselves over the curve no longer changed, as if it were an optical illusion and really no matter how much they walked it would not change, the tension of the battle beginning to form within both.

-Do you know how many they are? - The human broke the silence.

-There are only nine- Citrus replied.

\- Those nine? - In the distance nine figures looked, all with a strong aura, but a dark aura.

-Yes ... - he replied, and said nothing more until he got close to them.

When the two women approached, neither attacked, but as whispers their vile words were heard within the minds of women.

"Deserter", "the legend ...", "Exile!", "Damn ...", "Stole the sky!", "It should not be possible", "It will end with existence", "or we will restart it "," We can return to heaven, must die. "

So quickly and suddenly Alex shot an arrow that managed to surprise Citrus and the Others were silent - I will not die so easy. And I strongly believe you are the problem, ”he said.

The being who crossed the arrow lost its "shine" and form, was stranded in what appeared to be nothing in a liquid form. The other figures threw themselves on Citrus and the human, but Alex without thinking threw three more arrows, they all hit and the dark masses of the same beings were stranded in nothingness, floating bizarrely. Citrus could not harm them in the same way as her organic friend, so she was dedicated to protecting him from any attack. Alex managed to hit his shot in four more of them, easily left only one cornered but this was not going to be overcome so easily. He began to say words that the human did not understand, which were heard as overwhelming whispers within his being. His words were so powerful that the masses of the incapacitated Others were attracted to his own figure, which grew enormously, Alex's body yielding to the force that it emanated. His power was so much that reality was distorted and the sound was replaced by a sharp buzz throughout existence.

Citrus ran next to Alex who was on his knees and felt clear pain in his whole being. Citrus's white glow disappeared and returned to its primal form, his eyes could be seen more clearly at this point and his expression showed concern for his human, who was beginning to bleed from his nose, staining part of Citrus's arms with that blood . The Others were resorting to their last resort; force the end and took a grotesque shape that only seemed to have a mouth, bizarre legs like articulated needles and two dimensions. The entity necessarily crossed Citrus with one of its pointed limbs and placed it inside its mass to be able to consume it, Alex managed to see with one of his eyes what was happening and went into despair as he could not scream and his movements were painful due to the reality that was breaking. But that anguish achieved something, the brightness of the human became incredibly powerful, and any matter from its genetic base was also affected, so while the entity tried to consume a Citrus fighter, the bright blood of the human came into contact with the being and part of it disappeared, dropping Citrus. At the time that happened, his power ceased to affect Alex, who quickly noticed that weakness in the existential threat. Without much thought, she quickly stood up, took one of her arrows and stabbed herself in the left part of her abdomen, dipping the tips of her weapons in her own blood. He aimed and fired, forcing another piece of the entity to disappear, his power over reality weakened, although tormented by the power of the human, he tried to attack him, without any result as Citrus's power returned along with that of the human and he defended him, shining a blinding white with brown shadows and showing his real form; that of a large humanoid with feminine features, huge horns that curled backward from her head like those of a sheep, and three pairs of wings emerging from her torso, those in the middle notably larger and stronger.

Alex and Citrus were recovering territory quickly, flaming blue arrows flying at great speed towards that enormous threat that was disappearing after each successful blow. The millenarian being continued fighting with all his fury futilely, until there was only a small part of what he was, weak and horrible as the acts in which he had influenced some eons. Alex approached what was left and saw him, not with anger or with pride but with sadness - I'm sorry, but the prophecy truly dictated their deaths and not ours. After the horrible acts they have committed ... did they really have the audacity to think we are the bad ones? What Citrus only exists to take the opposite? - Alex ran his right hand over the wound that was caused to take a little of his blood - We are here to get rid of you and fix things - and with a quick movement with his finger he He splashed the last drops of blood he needed to eliminate him from existence.


	28. [1,695]

Without more or less a friendship that has been reinforced for eons managed to do the impossible. Steal a being from the earthly plane to put him on the astral, end with evil and cruel entities that had been proven immortal, save existence itself ... It seemed all was over, a strong white light with subtle brown tones and a flaming blue light they were on the edge of their own existence, finally in peace and without consequences. When by forces of the universe, its mission being completed, the organic body of the human began to be rejected from that plane and as if it was being quickly expelled to the place where they came from. The winged figure reacted quickly, threw himself on Alex and caught him, which caused his shape to also be dragged back to where they came from.

-Citrus, if I do not succeed ... I will see you in my next life- said the human with a tired smile, because she could feel in her flesh how she was losing her own energy and it showed because her brightness was disappearing along with her own color.

The white light, twice as tall and large as Alex clung tightly to her in order to protect her, as if she were preparing for an impact - Thank you for everything, I'll see you on the other side - she whispered sweetly.

Alex's last thoughts were "I am satisfied with this life" and what seemed to have taken days to travel to get to the beginning of the universe, it only took a matter of seconds to leave.

...

Meanwhile on the earthly plane the danger was felt. The buzz of power that could have forced the end of everything was not able to be heard outside the astral plane, but some people whose being was more attached to that plane felt a vibration of their being. Some asleep woke up, others lucid felt how the constant and infinite melody of the galaxy stopped for a millionth of a second, in the end it was a few who had managed to feel the change. At the end of all, the majority without giving any importance decided to ignore what they felt and continue with their lives.

But something more remarkable happened in the area where two strange women arrived almost a year ago, who disappeared without a trace after a few weeks. A strong explosion was heard during the sunset when summer began, it shook the entire area and was heard until the next city, it was speculated that it was a meteor because it crawled heavily through the countryside, leaving a long road of destruction until almost at the edge where the avenue began, and only one person managed to hear a woman's loud cry of pain. A tall and repentant student who went to look for the one she loved and her companion every day without fail, since they disappeared without saying anything almost a year ago. Without thinking, he ran away in fear of not being able to get there fast enough because that scream was that of the person who had stolen his heart, when he arrived where the object had finished losing speed, amazed he saw how a huge white woman winged with horns and a glow around him held the person he was looking for. The body of the blue-haired human unanswered because she had just lost consciousness, the part of her face where her right eye was found seemed to have been injured, but instead of having or dripping blood she had a liquid as black as coal and so dark that you couldn't tell the depth or the dimensions of what you touched because it didn't reflect light at all. The great winged woman gave Alex's unconscious body to the human high and quickly flew off to the direction where it came from. The huge damage was news worldwide. No one knew what happened, there was no sign of anything falling from the sky and only one injured person was reported, although their details were never disclosed to the public.

Two weeks had passed since that day that a huge explosion shook the entire community. There were all kinds of rumors on the internet; conspiracy theories, alien visits, government cover-ups with monetary interests, something related to the microsecond where several people noticed fear at exactly the same time a few minutes before the explosion happened and ignored it.

The person injured in that event was duly treated in a private hospital, although no doctor or specialist could explain what the material was on his face, since the samples and remains mysteriously disappeared a few hours after he was admitted to the brunette

Having no family or more friends, the woman who led him to the emergency from the first day was allowed to stay, an hour later after they entered the unconscious body of the blue-haired woman to try to save her eye, a blonde He came to keep her company in the waiting room for the tall woman with long dark hair, who looked clearly worried and regretful.

"I think it will be fine," said Citrus, who was standing in a relaxed posture, wearing normal clothes and carrying a backpack on his back.

Hall covered her face with both hands to hide her sadness and stayed crestfallen, the blonde just approached her and put her hand on the other woman's shoulder, who without making more noise than soft sobs began to drip tears below her hands.

Eventually she calmed down and Citrus sat next to her, the wait was so long that eventually the tall human fell asleep in Citrus's lap, who was lying comfortably with her arms behind her own head, facing the ceiling.

Alex's unconscious body had left the operation and was placed in a private room where Hall and Citrus could wait for her to wake up, the blonde keeping company with the human who helped her friend. But Alex did not wake up, while time passed Citrus took care that Hall's health did not decay and brought him food. The human left a couple of hours a day to take care of her hygiene but always returned, took the hand of Alex's unconscious body and murmured words to her, in an attempt to ease her guilt.

At six days while they were silent, Citrus finally went straight to Hall. "I can hear you when you speak to him, if you tell him when he wakes up ... she will understand."

Hall covered his face, frustrated - It is not possible to have such a good ear ... -.

The blonde sighed - You must open your heart a little more and say what you feel. Maybe not me, but she does ... think about it, I'll go for food and bring you something- she added and left the room, leaving Hall pensive.

Days went on and in the meantime, the human in her comatose state had a vivid dream where she saw a huge winged and horned person, who held him lovingly and intimately on his chest, both bodies suspended in a white infinity. A little more than twice his size, with his heavenly hands he was surrounded by his naked torso easily, this figure approached him gently to his smiling lips and tenderly kissed his small face, his huge but feminine fingers caressed the sensitive sides of the torso and The legs of the human. Without even having to provoke him, a burning passion was already inside him, the huge woman very carefully used one of his fingers on his right hand to touch the intimacy of Alex, who felt a warm pleasure instead of desperation to culminate. Despite his large size, his fingers had delicate features and were longer than thick, one of them made circular movements on the human's clitoris, alternating between touching his entrance to moisten and massage him. Then he began to introduce that damp finger into the human's vagina, repeated but slowly penetrating him from behind until the human had a sensation as if his whole being throbbed with that cozy pleasure in tune with the high figure and all its surroundings. The great woman stopped, took out her finger and affectionately wrapped the human's body with her left arm, bringing her white face close to Alex's soft torso to kiss her abdomen, slowly rising to her breasts which she could completely cover with her tongue . While stimulating her nipples again she used her finger to massage the human's intimacy, slowly penetrating her but with the difference in the position that now allowed her to curl her finger subtly as she introduced it, touching that point inside Alex that gave her great pleasure. The human groaned with a big smile on her face because at that moment beyond pleasure she felt completely at peace, loved and calm as never before. He quickly felt again as his body reacted to the sweet stimulation and even stronger than the last time he reached orgasm, which expanded through his body and completely as a deep and throbbing reverberation. The giant laid him on one of his giant wings, which to the touch of the human were the softest thing he had had the pleasure of stroking his skin in existence, the chins of the feathers as smooth as silk and silky beards as a sigh. The enormous woman put in her mouth the finger with which she had given pleasure to the human to clean the liquid of her satisfaction while with the other hand she caressed her back in what Alex rejoiced in her wings.

-I want to be here forever ... - expressed the human in a sigh.

-We will do it more often if you like- replied the winged woman with a heavenly voice, in which the little woman heard traces of a voice she already knew.

-I like it so much here ... Is that how it feels to die? - Alex asked.


	29. [1,721]

The great woman elegantly covered her mouth a little with her hand and laughed. "No, not precisely," she replied in a cheerful tone. "You are still alive and we are waiting for you ..."

Being within Alex's dreams, the vibration of the woman's energy and her own, along with the sexual stimulation and that of her sense of touch were more important than the others and for that reason the human had not opened her eyes But when she lifted her head and looked doubtfully at the winged woman, she could see Alex's left eye that had its particular deep blue but the other looked gray.

-Are they ... waiting for me? - asked the human who turned around on that smooth bed of wings, the soft feathers touching her abdomen.

The other figure covered the rest of his body with another of his wings and nodded. "That's right." It seems that the universe had put difficulties in their ways so that we could create a new era, but those difficulties are gone and you have the option of being with the person your heart desires.

-I'm happy here ... - expressed the human, resting her head and closing her eyes while with her hands she touched the soft feathers that tickled her skin.

-We can continue doing this when you sleep, after all you spend part of your day sleeping-.

-Maybe I should ... you owe me coffee after all. But ... How do I wake up? - asked the human, as she saw the celestial woman again.

"Close your eyes again and think of something simple ... like coffee."

Alex saw his beautiful face one last time before closing his eyes and thought about the hot drink, with milk and little sugar - I don't think that thinking about coffee helps anything ... - he said as he opened his eye, the next thing he saw was the blonde, watching him with a smile - or maybe yes - the human corrected himself. Half of Alex's face was covered by white medical adhesive which held a band of sterile gauze where his right eye was and he smiled at Citrus -Thanks-. While his mind was coupled again to the presence of his earthly body, he noticed an alien warmth in his right hand, if he thought much of it turned to that direction and saw Hall, who was the source of heat because he held his hand and watched him with glassy eyes that were about to start dripping tears of happiness -Hey ... - Alex said without knowing exactly what to say, because he had not been talking to anyone but the blonde for a long time.

Hall wiped his face with one of his hands and squeezed the blue-haired woman's hand a little - Alex ... how do you feel? - he asked, a little nervous because it had been too long since Alex was admitted to the hospital , then turned to see Citrus - Should we call the doctor?

-Take it easy, let me answer you- the blonde replied.

-I feel strange body but I think ... I'm fine, thanks for asking- Alex said.

-I'm so glad you're well ... - Hall said.

-You know how I feel about it, Alex. It's good to have you back in this world- Citrus added, with an even more loving smile -I will tell the staff that you woke up and also go for coffee for us. I'm back- said the blonde before leaving the room, leaving Alex and Hall alone.

Alex didn't have time to thank Citrus, she sighed and just looked up again because Hall looked like she wasn't going to talk much. In the blue-haired woman's mind "another unknown ceiling ..." with no idea why those exact words were in her mind, it wasn't something that bothered her in particular. Alex saw around him and could deduce that it was only tomorrow, the private room where he was had a huge window that allowed natural light to pass, on Alex's left and near the wall there were multiple medical devices and utensils, one specifically tall with a bag that contained a transparent yellowish liquid seemed to be connected to Alex's body through his abdomen, very disgustedly he decided not to touch it - Wow, I take a nap for a few days and decide to stab me in the stomach - he expressed with his a raspy voice as he turned to see the crestfallen woman who still held her hand, trying to lighten the tension in the environment a bit. Almost instantly, the blue-haired woman felt Hall's hands tremble slightly and heard soft sobs coming from her -L-I'm sorry Hall ... - she said distressed and growled in a bit of frustration - Did I say something bad again?

Hall saw him suddenly with his teary eyes, the expression on his face was frustrating - No! Not Alex- she took a breath and sighed to calm down - Excuse me, no. You never did anything wrong.

Alex looked confused -N-no? -.

The other woman closed her eyes and smiled sadly - I missed you so much ... - she said as she moved her hand to put it on the woman's cheek, carefully stood up and lovingly pressed her lips over those of the brunette, wetting her face a little with Your own tears

Alex blushed and froze for a moment, his face showing concern - W-what are you saying? What do you do?-.

-Please forgive me. I didn't want you to leave, I wanted to avoid ... hurt you more- Hall said quietly and sat down again - I think ... I'm afraid to be with someone again. I really love you, but I'm not the same person I was during my adolescence ... I'm not interesting and I don't know if I would really be a good couple for you ... - said the woman as she watched her hands hold Alex's hand.

The blue-haired girl slipped her hand out of Hall's and placed it on her white cheek, gently stroking her — Hal… calm. I also tried to run away from my feelings. And I did it, until I saw you again ... - Alex saw the woman with a kind smile - I like you as you are ... and I am aware that we all change and that's fine. I know there is more about you than you think and I would kiss you but I think that with this thing connected to me I should not move ... - He said in a way to cause grace by gesturing with both of his hands towards the lump that made a tube coming out of the left side of your abdomen.

Hall laughed softly as he dried his tears - Let me help you - and again he put on Alex to kiss him softly, unlike the last time both women kissed now all he felt between them was understanding and love. While they were kissing, Citrus entered the room without them noticing - I interrupt something? - He expressed with a smile, in his right hand a coffee that was clearly drinking and in his left arm, his body two coffees that he held against his own body - I would not recommend getting caught right now, you have to take Alex's tubes first.

Hall blushed completely and turned back, while Alex just laughed - Is this thing going to bust if I laugh too hard? - he added trying to keep calm.

The women laughed and joked for a while. Alex learned that his medical case was very strange, he had completely lost his right eye and in return there was only a huge scar, for aesthetic reasons he decided to use patches from that moment. While his "coma" was mysteriously resolved since it had not been possible to determine the exact cause of his unconscious state, even with the information Hall gave to the doctors, and therefore he was treated as someone who was expected to be in that been in the long term and they fed him artificially for those two weeks. While his recovery was planned to take a specific time at least, the same afternoon he woke up, the artificial feeding tube was removed and his eye was checked, perplexing the entire hospital as it had taken a third of the estimated time that was He had originally given him and besides that he did not present any discomfort or sequels, he was discharged with a simple disposable patch and some points on the abdomen that would eventually fall off alone. Upon returning home, it was exactly the same day they left him, with the exception of the garden that was neglected, a thick layer of dust that covered all the interior furniture and the pools that had not been cleaned during his absence and the Water looked green in addition to having some remains of dried leaves and bugs floating, Alex joked that a lizard would be waiting for them in the background. Hall and Citrus began to clean the basement in which the blue-haired woman rested because she was advised not to make physical effort, in addition Citrus's bed was larger. Despite having been less exposed, the basement still required a little dust, the three women were chatting and at some point Hall was suggested to move in with them, without thinking much he accepted, they spent a couple of days shaking the dust and doing Citrus's particular improvements.

Time passed, Hall and Alex had the opportunity to be closer and work on themselves, Hall being more open with his feelings and Alex controlled his temper a little better after the discipline of living in nature. Citrus was perfect as he was and the happiness of both women gave him enough energy. Hall began sleeping in another room on the first floor after exchanging Alex's bed for a larger one, between nights sleeping with Alex until one day he no longer returned to his own room. The blue-haired girl already only shared her intimacy with Hall, although occasionally Citrus entered and connected their dreams with their celestial form, the dark-haired woman strongly believed that she was the guardian who had saved Alex's life and protected them, and really their idea was not far from reality.


	30. [1,752]

Citrus stayed to live with her human and her partner since the dynamics of the three was fully compatible, the blonde eventually lived the moment they married in a beautiful event for three outdoors. Over time, Alex used the physical description of Citrus's celestial form and wrote a fiction novel about how a young woman had saved the world, with the truth of her experiences and events somewhat exaggerated for the enjoyment of readers, where the protagonist died in front of the eyes of her beloved, her story was very well received by all getting to have adaptations to the big screen. Hall finished his law career, Alex and Citrus attended graduation, after that his performance in the area was so impressive that he revolutionized justice in a time of change, and continued to do so after the second technological revolution that was caused by nothing more and nothing less than ... Citrus! While her best friend from eons ago lived her current life and enjoyed it, she insisted on leaving something to help humanity in that time of change that she caused along with the blue-haired woman, and for decades she dedicated herself to creating technology All kinds to help those who had had complications in their lives.

Many of his inventions focused on making more efficient some of the tasks that his housemates did every day, including giving pleasure in intimate moments, giving them prototypes to try them. Not to mention that he spent time improving the biomechanical technology of his time in hopes of creating an artificial eye for Alex and regaining his sight. And although Citrus managed to create the technology for that, his human refused to implement it in his body because “it was not my good eye anyway” in his words, and deep down he seemed to want to have the mark with him to remember his feat, he also supported Citrus to share that technology with the entire world. Which caused the blonde to be searched by all kinds of associations to reward and support her in her projects, but she always remained humble and denied leaving the home she had built with Alex because her true happiness was there.

Alex and Hall lived a full life full of achievements and eventually died of natural causes related to their age, lived for a long time and left a legacy that would last for millennia. Upon returning to his plane to wait for Alex's spirit, those of the blonde's race expressed him more than strongly envy him for his nature, now they respected him because most feared the group he ended up with the human, they did not approve really their ideologies and proposed to establish a monarchy with Citrus above all, but she denied it because she did not mind governing, so instead began an immortal philosophy.

Citrus saw Alex reborn and died many times under different names, and all those times he accompanied him, loved him and they were happy. A constant that always affected him was losing his right eye in each of his lives but that did not prevent him from living them to the fullest; sometimes with more people, sometimes from another gender, sometimes only together with Citrus, with whom he saw history repeat itself, they saw history change course, they saw humanity grow, they were part of the elite and they changed it for good In general, they lived the alien revolution, survived catastrophes until the universe began to look exhausted. The world was already completely different and the same explosion that created the universe and existence began to do the opposite, until only those of the Citrus race and the spirit of living beings remained on the astral plane that simply could not be destroyed. . The spirit of Alex and Citrus a little apart watched as the end took place, without fear and always sharing their mutual love and exchanging words, time had become so long compared to the human life that Alex used to take, that his simplest conversations they would take millennia to occur from the point of view of a mortal.

Eventually the existence ceased to be, but Citrus was taken to the beginning, where the disembodied cosmos himself spoke to him in his own voice.

-Citrii, I'm proud of you.

-From my?-.

\- That's right, you lived an exceptional life.

-Who you are?-.

\- I am the cosmos, the existence, the supreme power you could tell me. It is you and you are me.

\- Do we always do this? Why do not I remember you? - he asked and for the first time in his existence, Citrus seemed to know nothing and realized why he understood so well with the mortal with whom he always was.

\- I take care that existence is, and cause it again when it is no longer. Although I am not able to enjoy life, I managed to separate a part of me and give it an astral form for her to do so, with multiple trials and errors she managed to create a physical body and join her energy to a mortal for eternity, to live all kind of experiences and experience all kinds of lives. In the end your memories are transferred to me so that you can return to live as if it were the first time, because knowing who you are changes nothing but your own perception. In exchange for the memories, I leave you certain instincts and knowledge so that you can apply when you start again, such as the ability to feel your mortal no matter where they are, that was one of your first wishes.

-I must deduce that eliminating others was also one of them, right? -.

\- Yes, many times you will have to influence directly to achieve a change.

\- Is being part of you what avoids affecting the rules of existence in me?

-That is also correct, you are the only one of your race who is able to strengthen so strongly of happiness and the positive. Also, in case the natural course of existence is in danger, you have the ability to stop it with your mortal, because I don't have total control over all things. Everyone has free will.

-I see…-.

-Oh sweet Citrii ... Is there anything else you want to ask or something you want to ask? -

-I feel so alone without my mortal ... I remember that one day I already existed with a lot of knowledge, and I wandered around the existence without really feeling anything until eventually a part inside me forced me to go to a certain place where I met him by first time. I was happy and even though his organic body disappeared, I was sure that I would see him again.

-We share feelings and it is as if I could have lived it too, your perception of time and mortality is too advanced for the understanding of your mortal and neither of you tries to do something about it. They like things as they are.

-If I could only sigh ... Tell me, is there any way that your fellow animals can live longer?

-My beautiful and selfless Citrii ... I will make it possible, in the next existence every being who gives your mortal a name with his love will live longer than others.

-And his eye ... I think it was his decision to lose it in their lives and he would probably like to wear some kind of brand ... but he would like to ... you know ... not to lose part of his sight or to experience it naturally.

\- I understand, it will also have a particularity related to his vision, as a living proof that he managed to overcome the rules of the cosmos and existence itself.

-Thank you very much for allowing me to live the existence that I have lived, I am satisfied and I have more to ask for.

-I'll see you at the end, find happiness again ...-.

And as when a candle goes out, for a unit of time so small that it would be basically impossible to describe the existence ceased to be. Then with a violent explosion he began again, with minimal changes that in the long term made no difference but to give more happiness to Citrus and his mortal, who in every life showed to have an eye of a different color, normally yellow than when observing him very this carefully seemed to show the secrets of the universe, although Citrus knew that it simply showed The Principle of existence and everything.

And the cycles were repeated ... And they lived ... and loved each other ...

Forever. As if it were the only purpose of existence for the enjoyment of them.

For a moment we see them, hanging out and drinking sweet carbonated sodas, a young woman with dark skin and short hair of a natural blue similar to the morning sky, an eye of a deep blue and another golden like honey, wearing clothes fresh in a hot summer sunset together with a woman similar to her, reddish brunette, both eyes of the same deep blue and long blond hair, with tattoos on her skin and pointed teeth. Both women were lying in elegant low chairs under an umbrella in the sand of what looked like a beach, enjoying the beautiful colors that formed on the horizon while the sun was setting behind the sea and night was approaching on the other side.

"Hey," said the mortal. "Thank you so much for always being with me."

-You tell me very often, but in reality I am the one who should thank you- the blonde replied.

-We should take to decide who should be grateful- said the blue-haired woman jokingly but with a mischievous smile on her face.

The blonde laughed - I will not say no, but it is not necessary to look for excuses to have sex.

-All right, but after a while- he said between giggles -I want to enjoy this moment- he sighed.

The blonde took the human's hand and within their hearts was certain that they were happier than ever.

**DISCLAIMER (place at the beginning):**

_The characters mentioned are fictional and live in a fictional world._ _Any resemblance to real people or characters under another name is a coincidence._

_READ WITH DISCRESION: This novel contains homo-romantic relationships, nut traces, indirect mentions of physical harm and mention of different illegal activities that the author suggests not to imitate under any circumstances._


End file.
